


Lucky

by A_to_B_and_C



Series: EXOVERSE [20]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun has two jobs here, Bottom!Baekhyun, Chanyeol seems a bit an ass at the beginning, Fake Dating, Jondae is precious, M/M, but he helps Baek, happy ending because... could it be different?, mention of past toxic relationship, rich boy and a bit snobbish Chanyeol, smut even if less than usual, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_to_B_and_C/pseuds/A_to_B_and_C
Summary: Chanyeol couldn't believe it when Jondae brought in their, HIS, house that shorty pink-haired flower-stinky brat.Chanyeol didn't like him at all.Especially not how fluffy his hair was.Or how baggy and comfy were his extra large clothes.And certainly not how adorable his cheeks looked at morning those few days he had out of his works.Chanyeol didn't like that.At all.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: EXOVERSE [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658077
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!  
> I drop also this here today since it's the 20th fic I post on AO3! Yay!  
> As per usual is checked only for grammar and typos... unedited as per usual.  
> Hope you will like and if you are up to it, please drop by my new twitter account @/AtoBandC <3  
> Enjoy and ... see you next time!

It was slightly after his own birthday.

Chanyeol was getting ready to go to work when his phone screen lighted up, showing an incoming call.

There was written _JD_ in white letters on the black screen.

He smirked, slightly tapping on his earphones, taking the call.

“Hey, Dae, what’s up?” he asked briefly, and his roommate’s voice came distant, like he was in speakerphone.

“Yeol, sorry for bothering you while you are going to work, but there’s something urgent that came up…” he started saying and Chanyeol frowned shortly, wondering what he was talking about.

Park Chanyeol’s family was filthy rich, so rich to make Chanyeol work just because he was too bored at home the whole day.

And rich enough to _gift_ Chanyeol a whole floor of one of the best skyscrapers in Gangnam area without being even asked for.

A floor that was modified to be flat-like, using apartments as rooms instead of real apartments.

So, he shared, or sometimes rented, the other rooms of the whole floor to friends or acquaintances.

Kim Jondae was his friend since middle school age, and he was more than fine in sharing one of those rooms with him.

Having Jondae around was a pleasure.

Always ready to party, but with a right degree of common sense.

And from what Chanyeol knew, Jondae didn’t have much problem in his life either.

“Are you still up to rent that vacant room we still have in our floor?” Jondae asked him and Chanyeol’s arched his eyebrows in perplexity.

“Well, yeah, at least that’s the plan…” he started saying, many other questions already present on his lips, and Jondae cheered softly.

“Oh, thanks heavens. Perfect… I’ll rent it, then. Don’t give it to anybody else!” he stated quickly, and he was almost overjoying, enough to arouse suspicion on Chanyeol.

“You already have yours, though… what’s happening?” he asked him shortly, trying to understand how urgent was the matter Jondae was talking about, and Jondae sighed briefly, clearly distressed about that matter.

And it was strange because usually Jondae was a pretty carefree man so it must have been something important to worry him so much.

“I’ll tell you better tonight when you will be back home?” he retorted absent-mindedly, pondering something between himself, and Chanyeol frowned even deeper.

It wasn’t of Jondae being so secretive on things.

“I might be late and in company tonight. Let’s make tomorrow morning?” he asked him and Jondae chuckled shortly.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow, Yeol” he concluded before hanging up the call and Chanyeol frowned again.

What in the world was happening?

He shook his head briefly, turning to stare at his reflection in the mirror.

He was getting ready to work so he had to be his most amazing self, as per usual.

Chanyeol had a high self-esteem of himself and especially of his body.

And he had all the reasons to do it, since he was tall, handsome, with a toned body thanks to his frequent visits to the gym, and his face was gorgeous yet pretty, enough to please both women and men.

He worked as waiter _and_ stripper in a club called _Cloud9_ , mainly during the night.

Chanyeol checked his reflection again, fixing his hair, pushing it back.

It was a while since he dyed himself silver, but now he was planning on going black again soon.

Chanyeol’s parents didn’t actually approved of him doing all of this, but he was still in the _young_ section of his life, so they let him be.

Even if that request from Jondae came unexpected and surprised him.

Jondae had his own room, so why renting another?

Was he planning something music-related since his own career as singer?

Or maybe it was something else, totally unrelated?

Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders briefly, pushing the thought at the back of his head, simply getting ready to go.

As he previewed to Jondae, he came back way later than expected and accompanied by a gorgeous lady whose name he didn’t even remember.

They were a bit messy and noisy, but in the very moment he set foot inside the shared space of their, _his_ , floor, he noted that the light in the kitchen was on.

“Dae?” he called happily expecting to find him there.

All their other floormates were out and wouldn’t be back until the end of the month so it was only him and Jondae.

However, when he entered the room, he met the perplexed stare of a pink-haired shorty.

His features were soft, delicate, his eyes attentive and his fingers so slender around a big mug with a dinosaur, clearly Jondae’s.

The boy, because he clearly wasn’t a man, bowed shortly before going toward Jondae’s room and Chanyeol frowned shortly.

Totally different compared to Jondae’s usual type of catch.

However, Chanyeol was still too drunk to ask too many questions and the girl with him was pulling his sleeve, making him chuckle softly, guiding her toward his own room.

And the morning after, his memories was definitely numbed, even when he realized that there wasn’t anybody near him and it was almost midday.

He sat up, slowly, feeling hungry like he didn’t eat anything in weeks and walked toward the kitchen, with only his t-shirt and boxer on.

“Morning” he whispered toward Jondae who was reading a book sipping his coffee near the table.

“Oh, Yeol. Morning” he greeted softly, stare not moving from his book, and Chanyeol moved to the fridge finding it exceptionally full.

Usually when it was just the two of them, they bought the strict necessary to survive, but that morning it was full of literally _everything_.

“Hey, what’s happened here?” he asked toward Jondae and picking up a banana milk, closing again the fridge door.

“Actually…” Jondae started saying but the front door opened and entered again the pink-haired boy of last night.

It was dressed up differently.

White and red checked shirt, dark blue jeans, ripped on the knees area and beanie pushed on his hair.

“So, it wasn’t a dream” Chanyeol stated seeing him and Jondae’s stare went from Chanyeol to the boy and back.

“You already met?” Jondae asked him and Chanyeol nodded while the boy shook his head.

“I’m in a haste, Dae, sorry. This is what you asked me… See you tonight” he stated giving to Jondae a big bouquet of pink, orange and white flowers, even if Chanyeol couldn’t put a name to even one of them.

The boy, slightly bowed toward Chanyeol before walking back again, disappearing out of the door.

His voice was low and distant, almost indifferent.

“What the…?” Chanyeol asked him perplexed by the boy’s behavior but Jondae chuckled shaking his head.

“He’s always the same” he commented softly before shifting his stare toward Chanyeol.

“That man from before is Byun Baekhyun. I’m renting our last room for him. He’s having problems with his ex…” he started explaining and Chanyeol frowned shortly at Jondae’s description.

No way that that _shorty_ was a man.

“Man? I thought he was a boy…” Chanyeol commented, making Jondae explode in a sound laugh.

“He’s older than you, Yeol” he stated totally serious and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“An impossibility” he concluded, stare moving to the flower bouquet, interested.

“And those?” he asked him and Jondae chuckled again, picking up the bouquet and turning it in his hands.

“For my ex. Baek is a florist” he explained briefly, almost too shortly and Chanyeol frowned, perplexed.

“That’s… kind of you? For being an ex?” he commented surprised by the kind gesture from Jondae, but he let out another laugh.

“Flowers can talk too, Yeol. And Baek makes flowers speak for us. Here we have, let me see if I remember yesterday’s explanation, pink primroses, orange lilies and white buttercups. Meaning, _I hate you, thanks for betraying and deceiving me_ ” Jondae explained and Chanyeol almost choked on his banana milk.

“Wait what?!” he exclaimed dumbfounded, unable to process how those beautiful flowers could mean something so despicable, and Jondae chuckled softly.

“Told ya. Flowers are not only beautiful things to gift” he added shrugging his shoulders and Chanyeol frowned again, shaking his head.

“So… this Byun guy will come live with us?” he asked him, bringing the discourse again on the main subject, and Jondae nodded, emptying his cup of coffee.

“Actually, he is already here. Yesterday was a bit a desperate situation. That’s why I told you something urgent was up” he explained briefly, not exactly giving a clear explanation, but Chanyeol hummed briefly in thought.

“Doesn’t he have his own place where to go?” he asked innocently, like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Jondae’s stare darkened up, sighing softly before shaking his head.

“No, he doesn’t…” he whispered remaining on the vague, not actually replying the question.

And Chanyeol wanted to retort something more but Jondae showed him a small smile.

“I already know you two won’t ever fit in, but… try not to be too hard on him?” he asked him and Chanyeol frowned briefly wondering what he actually meant but Jondae shook his head, gesturing toward the fridge.

“The full fridge is his courtesy, by the way. So, hate him slightly less already, okay?” he added and Chanyeol was starting to worry.

What was that matter with hating someone he didn’t even know?

Was this _Byun guy_ someone so despicable?

“Why should I hate someone I don’t even know? I’m not so spoiled…” he started saying but Jondae halted him with a gesture of his hand.

“You are. And you will dislike him for sure, no worries. Just be patient until he doesn’t fix his situation and found another place where to stay? He’s my best friend, but you still will find it difficult to live with him” he concluded checking that his cup was empty and sitting up to wash it and then greeted him, going back to his room.

And Chanyeol was perplexed.

More perplexed that probably ever in his life.

Baekhyun seemed to be a normal boy, nothing more, nothing less.

Why Chanyeol should _dislike_ him?

Jondae was pretty sure about it, though and Chanyeol didn’t understand what he meant until that very evening.

It was almost five and half and he was eating a sandwich in the kitchen before preparing to go to work, when the door of their flat opened and Baekhyun entered.

He clearly was in a hurry.

Hands full of small bouquets of flowers, like way too many and, after looking around the house and not knowing where to put that many, his most obvious choice was to drop them on the table, near where Chanyeol was eating.

Not that any of them landed in his plate, but the perfume was so strong, that Chanyeol almost lost all his appetite in a second.

“What the hell, man!” Chanyeol stated sitting up and he never saw someone that insolent in his house.

Especially for someone who never even greeted or introduced himself.

“I’ll pick them up in a sec” he whispered lowly and his voice was low and soft, almost dull, before vanishing in his room and leaving Chanyeol speechless.

However, he was back really no more than two minutes after, not giving Chanyeol time to process the happening.

The checked shirt and the green apron left place to a nice decorated crimson sweater and a dark grey cardigan with a small backpack on his shoulders.

He picked all the flowers up and started going toward the door, when Chanyeol called him.

“Hey, you! Do you think it’s the right way to behave?” he asked him incredulous and Baekhyun turned around toward him, frowning, before looking around if there were other people in the room.

“I’m speaking with you, yes” Chanyeol stated again, angrily and Baekhyun arched his eyebrow perplexed.

“I’m in a hurry. Is it urgent?” he asked back, totally uninterested to what Chanyeol wanted to say, and Chanyeol neared him, literally towering him with his height.

“Maybe you don’t know who I am…” he started saying but Baekhyun let out a low chuckle, shaking his head.

“Judging from your attitude and the way of speaking, the landlord, Mr. Park, if I remember correctly what Dae told me” he replied, shrugging his shoulders, and Chanyeol’s eyes went larger in perplexity.

Insolent, insupportable _midget_.

However, even before he could reply in any way, Baekhyun spoke up again.

“I’m sure Dae told you about me too. I’m Byun Baekhyun, I’m renting that room” he added, head gesturing toward the last room of the corridor.

“You…” Chanyeol started but Baekhyun hummed briefly, checking his wristwatch.

“Mr. Park, really, I would stay here talking with you, but I’m going to work and I’m already late” he concluded opening the door and almost running down the stairs, disappearing from Chanyeol’s view.

And that infuriated Chanyeol even more.

How dare that pink-haired-brat to behave like that toward him!

He slammed the door closed coming inside again, meeting Jondae’s perplexed stare.

“What happened?” he asked him, worried about the sudden slam.

“Your _friend_ was here just a second ago! He stank out all the kitchen with those flower things and he didn’t even apologize for it!” he replied angrily and he was upset, while Jondae shook his head.

“Baek lives in his own world, Yeol. Ignore him and you will live happily too” he whispered like that could be a real solutions to the problem, but Chanyeol shook his head.

“This is my house, for what I remember! And he can’t come here and do like he pleases!” he retorted making Jondae sigh deeply.

“For heavens’ sake, can’t you be a little more understanding? Just let him be and ignore him, really, it’s better for both of you” Jondae concluded before padding toward his room again, leaving Chanyeol irritated and fuming.

Chanyeol couldn’t tolerate such an affront in his own house.

From the first flower-stinking-pink-haired-brat, most of all!

So, he decided to talk to him, once and forever, more than decided to settle that matter.

Unfortunately, it didn’t seem so easy to match his schedule with Baekhyun’s.

When Chanyeol woke up, Baekhyun was already out for work.

And he didn’t return until Chanyeol already went to work too.

Obviously, when Chanyeol came back, he was already sleeping.

“I told him that you didn’t like him, what was it, _stinking out your kitchen with his flowers_ , so he started changing his clothes at work so he doesn’t have to pass here at home anymore” Jondae replied him when Chanyeol asked when he could find Baekhyun around.

“Where does he go with all those flowers if his work is ended?” he asked Jondae who chuckled softly, shrugging his shoulders.

“Never told me. And I didn’t force him since what he’s going through. He’s just trying to settle his own world” he replied enigmatically and Chanyeol frowned, shaking his head and finally deciding to take a day off from work, just to finally meet and speak with Baekhyun.

Few days later, Chanyeol was sitting on the couch waiting for Jondae to finish and cook that evening dinner, when the door opened and Baekhyun entered from it.

His head was low and his shoulders slightly curved, but Chanyeol didn’t notice it at first.

“Oh, Byun, wanted to talk with you” he stated, sitting up and Baekhyun let out an emotionless chuckle.

“You too? Such a marvelous evening” he whispered, taking off his snapback and moving his stare toward Chanyeol, who flinched shortly.

Under Baekhyun’s left eye there was a purple blooming bruise.

Chanyeol totally didn’t expect it.

It was already purple so recent, but not so recent.

Probably that early afternoon.

And it should be hurting pretty bad, being it so near his eye.

“So?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol clicked his tongue.

“There are rules in this house, and I want you to respect them as all the people living here” he stated, trying not to focus too much on the bruise and Baekhyun nodded briefly.

“Pin them to the fridge. I’m too tired for this, right now” he whispered, unplugging the headphones from his phone and putting it in ringer mode, and even before Chanyeol could add something, Baekhyun started to walk toward his room.

However, Jondae noticed his presence and called him back.

“Baek, you okay? How was your day?” he asked him, hollering from the kitchen and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, before clearly putting up the fakest smile Chanyeol ever saw on someone’s face, feigning his tone too.

“A wonder, thank you. A lot of customers and… everything was more than fine” he replied and Jondae chuckled softly, apparently convinced by Baekhyun’s reply.

“Are you up to eat something?” he continued and Baekhyun shook his head, fake smile not leaving his lips.

“Maybe later, thanks. I only need a shower right now” he concluded always with that seemingly happy tone.

And in that moment Jondae exited the kitchen staring at Baekhyun.

“Come here, idiot. Never refuse food if you want me to believe you” he whispered, stare hard moving to Baekhyun’s face.

Baekhyun nodded briefly, sighing softly, fake smile immediately leaving his lips.

“I’ll put down the backpack and the jacket. There should be still the same frozen peas pack in the freezer. Can you pull it out for me?” Baekhyun whispered and Jondae sighed too, nodding shortly.

Chanyeol frowned deeply in all of that, not understanding what was happening, but Baekhyun disappeared in his room, coming back almost ten minutes later with a different pair of jeans and a different sweater.

His hands were scratched and when he noted that Chanyeol was staring at them, he hid them inside the sleeves of his sweater.

Jondae pushed toward him the frozen pack and Baekhyun thanked him with a small gesture of his hand.

Chanyeol sat again on the couch, trying to mind his own business until dinner was ready, but he could still hear them talking.

“What happened?” Jondae asked Baekhyun who sighed deeply.

“He’s an asshole as usual. This time he followed me until the studio” Baekhyun breathed and Jondae frowned softly.

“Studio?” he echoed and Baekhyun let out a bitter laugh.

“Didn’t I tell you about my second work?” he asked him absent-mindedly and Jondae nodded briefly, stare perplexed not leaving Baekhyun’s and he simply nodded too.

“He’s getting too near again. And I’m afraid he will find me also here. I don’t want to put you or any of the people leaving here in any danger” Baekhyun added but Jondae clicked his tongue annoyed.

“Here there is always someone, Baek. You will surely be safer here than in a single apartment like before” he objected but Baekhyun shook his head, briefly, moving the frozen pack a bit on his cheek.

“I don’t care. I don’t want to mess with anybody else’s life. I’ll stay a while more until I won’t find something else. You were too kind already for these few weeks” he concluded and when Jondae tried to object Baekhyun smiled softly, this time a sincere smile.

“Your landlord will be even happier. So that I don’t… what was it? Stink out with my flowers? We all know that florist stink pretty much, especially of topsoil” he whispered softly before putting again the frozen peas in the freezer and sitting down near Jondae, who started caressing his hair, gently, making Baekhyun hum in appreciation.

“You are too harsh with yourself, Baek. Allow yourself some rest…” he whispered but Baekhyun sighed, shaking his head.

“No need to worry. I’ll be fine as always” he concluded before changing completely the subject and asking Jondae what there was for dinner.

“The idea was bibimbap. Are you up to it?” he asked him and Baekhyun smiled softly, showing Chanyeol one of the softest visions he ever had in his whole life.

“You did my favorite, thanks” he whispered, cheeks dusted of rose and showing him a small, cute finger-heart.

“And you are still my king of _aegyo_ ” Jondae added chuckling and Baekhyun made a small wink that left Chanyeol’s speechless.

He was capable of those things too?

Maybe Baekhyun wasn’t only a flower-stinky-pink-haired-brat.

And there was something else apart his façade.

_Maybe_.

Then Baekhyun brightened up and his stare moved to Jondae.

“How things went with your ex-boyfriend?” he asked him and Jondae let out a loud laugh.

“Beautifully. Thanks for the bouquet” he replied and Baekhyun chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“I’m so relieved, hope he will look for the meaning of those flowers” Baekhyun added and Jondae chuckled too.

“I told him to, so he did” Jondae concluded and Baekhyun hummed shortly, mood seemingly getting better.

There was a small silence during which Baekhyun tapped on his smartphone, sitting near Jondae that was finishing to cook.

And when Jondae started singing an old Korean song, Baekhyun started to hum along.

“Such a pity you left…” Jondae commented and Baekhyun forced a small sad smile, before shaking his head.

“Isn’t it ready yet?” he asked him, clearly avoiding the whole matter, and Jondae nodded shortly.

“Yeah, yeah. Take out the bowls down there” he told him and Baekhyun sat up, following Jondae’s indication and setting the table.

“Yeol, dinner’s ready” Jondae called him and Chanyeol replied affirmatively sitting up from the couch and reaching them on the table.

They sat together, but there was a small silence before Jondae could start speaking.

“The other flat mates will be back at the end of the month” he stated briefly and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“I… Hopefully, I won’t be here at the end of the month” he whispered in reply and Chanyeol frowned softly.

Why did he have all that urgency to go away?

Being in a fixed place would help him settling better things in his life.

“Don’t you like it here?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun’s stare was immediately on him before he could hum briefly in thought.

“I’m not paying for my rent here at the moment, but it would be too high for my finance anyway. And, it seems that the landlord doesn’t like flowers, and it also seems that I’m a florist, so…” he started to reply and Jondae smacked his shoulder, making him fake a pain winch.

Chanyeol instead frowned at his sassiness.

“What the landlord doesn’t like it’s rude people who don’t greet, nor introduce themselves and that are rude toward others” he replied making Baekhyun shake his head softly, clearly unbelieving of his ears.

However, instead of facing the matter, Baekhyun bit his lips, stare shifting away.

“Suddenly, I lost my appetite. Thanks Dae for the dinner, I’ll go sleep” he whispered, sitting up and Jondae wanted to say something but Baekhyun was already walking out toward his room.

“You really can’t keep your mouth shut for a second” Jondae sighed exasperated and Chanyeol wanted to interject but Jondae’s stare was so worried that Chanyeol almost felt guilty of something, even if he didn’t know what nor why.

There was a small silence, during which Jondae finished his dish and then picked up Baekhyun’s half-eaten one.

He sighed again, moving to wrap it with plastic-wrap and putting it in the fridge.

Jondae wrote something on a sticky note, attaching it to the door of the fridge before shortly waiving to Chanyeol goodnight.

And when Chanyeol ended up eating too, moving to wash the dishes, he couldn’t not stare to the small post-it that Jondae left on the fridge.

_Please, don’t forget to eat. I love you, Baek. – JD_

And Chanyeol really wondered what was up with that florist.

If only he would be a bit gentler, than Chanyeol could also try to understand, but he couldn’t stand Baekhyun at all.

Jondae was right.

They definitely couldn’t stand each other.

That situation continued for longer than expected.

Baekhyun totally avoided Chanyeol.

Even when they were both at home, those rarest evenings in which Chanyeol had his days off, Baekhyun holed up in his room, not leaving for any reason, neither to eat if he knew that Chanyeol would be stopping for dinner too.

"He's such a spoiled brat!" Chanyeol said to Jondae one afternoon while they were deciding what to watch on Netflix.

Jondae sighed briefly shaking his head.

"The last thing you can say about him is that he's spoiled. Maybe cold and sassy, but not spoiled" Jondae explained him but Chanyeol frowned shortly, clearly disagreeing.

"I don't know why, but you are too kind with him. You always protect him even when he's..." he started replying but stopped immediately realizing that on the doorway there was exactly Baekhyun.

He seemed to be even tired compared to the last time Chanyeol saw him and clearly was still half-asleep, a pair of black thick-framed glasses resting on his nose, t-shirt wrinkled and hair messy.

Chanyeol almost found it _cute_ if it wasn’t for Baekhyun being… _Baekhyun._

"Please, do like I'm not here" he whispered briefly slowly moving toward the fridge and picking up a tuna sandwich before walking away again.

"Baek!" Jondae called him, standing up and Baekhyun came back, stare enquiring in Jondae's face, not even looking at Chanyeol.

"Tomorrow I'll go out with Xing. Are you up to come with us?" he asked softly, voice tone hoping, like he was sure that Baekhyun would have turned him down, but Baekhyun hummed in thought before shortly nodding.

"Where to?" he retorted, briefly almost absent-mindedly, and Jondae smiled softly at Baekhyun's acceptance.

"Usual. If it's okay for you" he concluded and Baekhyun hummed shortly again.

"Maybe it's not..." he started pondering something but Jondae smiled at him.

"Everything will be fine!" Jondae reassured him briefly and Baekhyun nodded again before walking away.

There was a short silence and then Jondae chuckled softly.

Chanyeol instead was perplexed by the whole conversation.

"Byun go out too sometimes? Not only for working?" Chanyeol asked him astonished and Jondae nodded briefly.

"Are you... working tomorrow?" he simply asked him back and Chanyeol frowned nodding shortly, without understanding the reason behind the question.

"We will keep you company then" he concluded and Chanyeol's eyes went even wider in perplexity.

Jondae would go with Baekhyun to _Cloud9_?

Chanyeol didn't exactly know how to process that information.

And the next evening arrived too early and Chanyeol went to work with a weight on his shoulders.

He didn't know why but he couldn't manage to relax at the idea of Jondae going there with Baekhyun.

And it was fate that, of all the people he could walk into with a tray full of full glasses, he ran into Baekhyun.

Chanyeol was moving around the entrance when a colleague of him called him, distracting him and he almost walk in on someone.

This _someone_ , took the tray off his hands, saving it from a disastrous fall, and smiled smoothly at him.

"You okay?" he asked voice deeper yet velvety and only in that moment they both realized who they were facing.

"Oh, Mr. Park" Baekhyun whispered and his smile disappeared immediately, putting some distance between them and giving back immediately the tray.

"Byun" he greeted shortly and Baekhyun slightly bowed his head before walking away.

And Chanyeol wanted to slap himself for his own stupidity.

Still he had some way not to appear like a clumsy waiter.

Or so he thought.

Baekhyun seemed to be completely different from his usual self.

He was wearing all black, a satin shirt and a pair of trousers that surely defined perfectly all his shapes.

He also had eyeliner and a bit of make-up.

Chanyeol wasn't ready for that kind of Baekhyun.

He was enthralled by his presence and how he was completely confident and sassy in those clothes.

Like a totally different person.

With Jondae and with the Chinese man with them was super talkative and had some cute antics too.

"Park, you are spacing out. It is almost your turn now" his colleague called for him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, pulling away his necktie and going towards the locker room.

The only thing he was still confident in doing.

His work.

Chanyeol didn't remember precisely when or why he started doing it.

But one day the owner of _Cloud9_ proposed him to try and he went with it, enjoying it more than expected.

Sometimes he even did it on call for some parties.

The only thing he got quite surprised of, was to know that Baekhyun wasn't with Jondae and the Chinese man anymore so he couldn't show off as he wanted.

This didn’t prevent him to do his work as per every other evening before.

As the music started, Chanyeol walked on the stage, moving accordingly to the beats.

His hands caressed his own figure slowly, playing with the buttons of his shirt, leisurely opening them up one after the other.

His fingers were feather like on his neck and collarbones, when he revealed them, moving then down to his pectorals, ribs and his navel, totally opening his shirt, revealing his fitted torso.

He let himself go a bit, waiving his waist and literally throwing his shirt to the public at the end of the dance, before going again in the backstage.

He picked up another shirt from his locker and put it on, starting again his waiter work.

And toward the end of the evening, Jondae neared him.

"You were stunning tonight too" he stated smiling and Chanyeol smirked toward him.

"I always am. You all enjoyed the show?" he asked shortly and Jondae nodded briefly.

"Well, Baek went away because he had to go heavens know where but yeah" he added immediately and Chanyeol frowned.

At that hour where could he have gone?

"Isn’t it too late to go around alone?" he objected even if it wasn’t exactly his place worrying about these things but Jondae hummed in thought.

"It is" he whispered lowly taking out his smartphone from his pocket and typing a small message.

No more than ten seconds later the phone pinged back and Jondae frowned.

"What even mean, _I'm on air. Call you back_?" he asked toward Chanyeol who frowned too, perplexed.

"Ask him?" he retorted shortly shrugging his shoulders, but he was a bit interested too.

Jondae typed something again and the reply was immediate.

"61.4 FM" Jondae muttered and Chanyeol chuckled, surprised.

FM like radio stations?

"Radio?" he proposed to Jondae who hummed briefly, even if the frown was still present on his face.

"I'll go back home by the way. See you there?" Jondae asked him, pocketing his phone and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

"I'll be alone tonight. Too tired..." he concluded before waiving Jondae away.

But he was curious.

About that 61.4 FM and the radio thing.

Enough that, after the cleanings and having the blessing of the owner, he went to the car and the first thing he did was turning the radio on, searching for the right station.

He hoped not to be too late.

And he wasn't.

_"As per our loving listener requests, we just listened to_ Don't go _, this beautiful hit that it's making us dream. And you? What are you dreaming of tonight after this work day and waiting for the weekend?"_ he was saying, and his voice was different, relaxed low but pleasant to hear.

Chanyeol was newly perplexed by Baekhyun’s whole being.

After a day out at his work, and an evening out with his friends, he went to a radiophonic station to air a program?

And seeing how he was leading it, it wasn’t even the first time.

_"And here we are with the first messages on our SNS... I'm dreaming about flying away. Sun and sea... Why Summer is so distant? Ah,_ chocolover _'s word are so right! It's still too cold and dreaming of places like Hawaii is not that bad, no?"_ he continued reading some of the comments he was receiving from his listeners, and Chanyeol smiled softly.

He wanted some vacation too actually and Hawaii seemed to be so good in that moment.

Chanyeol sat in his car for a while listening to Baekhyun reading and commenting all the replies he received from his listeners.

It was pleasant and soothing and Chanyeol usually didn't particularly like radio or people talking on radio shows, but he realized that he enjoyed that.

_"Oh, this is precious. Our listener_ DreamBoy _suggests a warm bath and a lot of hot chocolate! The very right mood for this cold winter! Are you all covering yourself up properly? Stay warm and healthy!"_ Baekhyun's voice came in again and Chanyeol hummed shortly deciding that indeed it was getting colder and it was better for him to finally go home.

And as if Baekhyun was waiting for him to go home, the very same moment Chanyeol parked the car in the parking lot, Baekhyun started greeting his listeners to end the program.

_"So up to now, it was Baekhyun even if you expected Soo-ssi! Follow us on our SNS and tune in again tomorrow at six with my after-work_ Recharge Time _or at ten with Kyungsoo’s_ Bedtime _broadcast! And don't forget to stay healthy! Bye-bye!"_ he concluded and the final _bye-bye_ was so high pitched and cute that made Chanyeol smile softly without realizing.

So, it was a continued thing?

It wasn't only as stand in of his friend?

He had his own program too?

From six.

61.4 FM.

Now Chanyeol had his reply on where Baekhyun was rushing to after he finished his work at the flower shop.

And maybe Chanyeol mistook and Baekhyun wasn't so bad after all, even if he still thought that he was a brat.

Pink-haired-stinky-midget.

He went upstairs and took a shower.

Strangely, he felt less tired than when he left work, so he went to the kitchen to eat something.

He was preparing himself a sandwich when the front door opened slowly and almost without any sound.

It was Baekhyun, still dressed as he saw him that evening at _Cloud9_ , but his hair was slightly messy.

"Hi there" Chanyeol greeted him, making him jolt, startled by his presence.

"Mr. Park are you trying to kill me? It's almost two am. What in the world are you doing still up?" he asked him, pressing his hand on his own chest, trying to steady his breathing.

Chanyeol chuckled shortly shaking his head.

"I don't know. I wasn't sleepy anymore" he replied honestly and Baekhyun frowned briefly.

"So, you decided to wait for me? Did I do something that didn't please you again?" he continued, clicking his tongue and shifting his stare away.

Chanyeol sighed shortly shaking his head.

He wanted to somehow comment but words failed him and he didn’t even know where to start from.

"If it's for the rules then, I'll start following them when you will put them to the fridge..." Baekhyun added tiredly and Chanyeol frowned.

He almost forgot about the rules and the fridge and whatever else.

When Chanyeol didn't reply anything Baekhyun forced a small smile.

"If you remember what it was, tell it to Dae. He will tell me" he concluded walking away to his room and Chanyeol sighed deeply fingers carding through his hair.

Speaking with Baekhyun seemed to be even more difficult than expected.

Was it already so impossible to try and understand each other?

Chanyeol usually was a social person, appreciated by everybody.

But with Baekhyun it seemed to be more difficult and complicated.

Even if Chanyeol was interested to understand Baekhyun and if it was possible for them to share peacefully that place or if it would be war forever.

Yet he had some problems starting even some kind of conversation with him.

Chanyeol sighed again before deciding to go and sleep on it.

The day after he was woken up by his phone ringing like... too early in the morning.

It was almost nine.

"Yeol, I need a favor!" Jondae exclaimed in his ears when he picked up reluctantly.

"Don't shout. It's too early. What do you want?" he asked briefly, trying to get a grip on himself and on the world around him, and Jondae chuckled.

"I'm up from hours now. By the way, I need you to bring Baek his phone. He forgot it at home and I can't go because I'm caught up here?" he explained briefly and Chanyeol sighed deeply, perplexed.

_What?_ – was the only thing he managed to think.

"How did he forget about something that important?" he commented unbelieving, but Jondae was already scolding him.

"When you do two works and look for home and try to put an order to your life when your life was messed up by an asshole former partner, then it can happen that you forget your phone home. You know when does Baek's shift starts in the morning? At eight! And I don't know if you were awake last night, but I heard him speaking at the phone at three and half. So... Move your ass and bring him that phone" he stated angrily and Chanyeol was perplexed by too many information all together.

Baekhyun had two different jobs.

And he still was looking for another house.

And one day, maybe, Chanyeol would finally be able to investigate on this former partner and what the hell happened in Baekhyun’s life.

"Where..." he started before clearing his throat and sitting up, messing his hair.

"Where do I find it?" he asked briefly, walking toward Baekhyun's room.

He knocked even if he knew that nobody was inside.

And when he pushed the door open, he almost felt... sad.

It was like nobody was living there, all his things still packed in few cardboard boxes, too few to contain Baekhyun’s life, only some clothes fitting in the open closet.

The bed was almost untouched, like he didn't actually sleep on it.

And on the desk, near a small organizer and a book on flowers’ properties, there was Baekhyun's phone.

"It should be on his desk in his room" Jondae instructed him and Chanyeol hummed briefly.

"Found it. Text me the address so I can bring it to him" he commented, taking the phone with him and exiting from the room, and Jondae replied affirmatively.

"Text you back" he concluded finally hanging up the phone.

Chanyeol started dressing up and when Jondae sent him the position, he was ready to go.

He didn't know about the place, so he took the car and drove until there with the GPS aid.

The flower shop was small, but with a huge flower display on the outside.

There was a short man, shorter than Baekhyun himself, that was moving some empty pots that maybe weighted even more than him but with strength.

He was platinum blond with a round face and brown eyes.

"Hello, may I ask you?" Chanyeol called him, nearing him, and he turned around smiling.

"Morning, please. In what can I help you?" he replied kindly and Chanyeol nodded softly.

"I'm looking for Byun..." he started saying and the man's stare hardened immediately.

"Who are you and what do you want from him?" he asked totally changing his behavior, tone voice hard but on the doorway Baekhyun appeared, stare perplexed moving to Chanyeol.

He was wearing glasses and, in his hands, he had two big sack of topsoil.

"Mr. Park, what bring you here? Flowers for some of your girls?" he asked him, transforming immediately his perplexity in a smirk.

"Your phone, Byun. Dae send me because he's out..." Chanyeol started explaining and Baekhyun's eyes went wider in surprise.

It was strange to see him speechless.

"Oh, I... He shouldn't have. I could have come and get it during lunch time if he was busy..." he started saying briefly but then he shook his head shortly, sighing.

"Thank you for coming. I appreciate it..." he whispered softly, hands gripping harder on the sacks in his hands.

"Put those down, _Baekhyunnie_. And prepare him something for the hassle" the man stated toward Baekhyun who nodded shortly, putting down all the topsoil and walking back inside the shop.

The short man hinted Chanyeol to enter the shop too and Chanyeol wanted to refuse to simply give the phone back and go away, but the man gestured him inside again and Chanyeol nodded, walking in.

Inside there was that typical smell of flowers and topsoil and... Flower shop.

"I'm sorry that you had to come here just for my phone" Baekhyun whispered fingers picking skillfully up some dark rose roses and another strange flower similar to lilies but spotted and Chanyeol didn't know about them.

"You..." Chanyeol started but Baekhyun, after slightly wrapping them with colorful cellophane, gave them to Chanyeol, smiling softly.

"You have my gratitude, Mr. Park. You spared me a run back home" he stated gently and Chanyeol's eyes went wider in perplexity.

Baekhyun almost seemed soft in that moment.

Again, cuteness showing in a weird way and making Chanyeol’s heart flutter.

"I... I'll pay for them..." he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head.

"It's on me" he added again and Chanyeol sighed accepting the small bouquet and giving the telephone to Baekhyun.

"Do they have a special meaning?" he softly asked to Baekhyun who frowned briefly before nodding.

"Gratitude, mainly. And a wish for wealth" he explained honestly, soft smile appearing again on his lips, fingers pointing on the spotted flower in the center.

And before Chanyeol could comment anything Baekhyun started speaking again.

"I didn't know that you were interested in flower language" he added and Chanyeol chuckled softly shaking his head.

"After the last bouquet I saw you giving to Dae for his ex-boyfriend... I thought that there could be a not so good meaning!" he explained honestly too but Baekhyun shook his head shortly.

"I would never..." Baekhyun started saying but then he stopped shaking his head briefly, biting his lips and Chanyeol could clearly see something pass in his stare even if he couldn’t understand exactly what.

"I'm sorry for bargaining in in your house so suddenly and for not greeting you properly when I first arrived" he breathed, pulling off his glasses and pressing his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

Baekhyun seemed even more tired and fatigued than the evening before.

"And I know it is not an excuse nor an explanation, but there's a mess going on right now in my life, as probably Dae already told you..." he added putting back his glasses on and smiling shortly toward Chanyeol.

"He did, yeah. Even if not in details..." Chanyeol commented and Baekhyun nodded slightly.

"Dae is already doing too much for me. And he worries too much too" he added hiding a small chuckle, eyes forming small crescents.

And Chanyeol was again surprised in seeing such a different Baekhyun from the usual sassy and cold one.

He was almost soft and kind.

Gentle words toward Jondae and excusing for his whole being a jerk since the first time he came along.

And maybe that was the sign that Chanyeol was waiting for finally start anew and meet Baekhyun once again.

Chanyeol stretched his hand toward Baekhyun.

"I'm the landlord, Park Chanyeol. Nice to meet you?" he stated voice low, trying, and Baekhyun chuckled softly taking Chanyeol's hand.

Baekhyun's hand was cold and strong yet soft.

"Thanks for renting me the room for a while. I'm Byun Baekhyun. Nice to meet you too" he greeted him and Chanyeol smiled softly.

He was firstly annoyed by Jondae's call, but now he was happy that Baekhyun forgot his phone at home and that Jondae was busy elsewhere.

Because maybe he had the right moment to finally start back with Baekhyun.

And even when Chanyeol left the shop, he felt lighter and somehow he wasn't sure of what happened but he felt glad he had that second restart with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun didn't come back to change clothes before going to the radio and Chanyeol had to remind himself to tell him that it was fine to come home, flowers or not.

However, Chanyeol at six tuned in on 61.4 FM.

_"Hello again, you all! Here we are back again with me, Baekhyun, your preferred host and our_ Recharge Time _! How was your day today? Is the cold still slowing you down or you are getting ready to Springtime?"_ Baekhyun's voice came all happy and warm from the radio.

It was almost a whole different person and Chanyeol wanted to know more about him.

Looking on internet, Chanyeol discovered that Baekhyun's _Recharge Time_ was literally the most followed program on K-61.4 station.

And not only the most followed, but also the one with the most active participation from the various SNS the station had.

Comments came from Twitter, Facebook, Instagram and their shared Kakaotalk and Line accounts too.

It was the most commented and shared program not only on that station but on the whole radio stations existent in Korea.

_"Did you manage to catch also yesterday's_ Bedtime _program with me? Was I a suitable stand in for Soo-ssi?"_ Baekhyun continued and Chanyeol smiled briefly starting to check the comment on the program too.

It was full of cute comments toward him

_Your energy gave me too much positivity and for the first time in ages I really slept well! Thank you Hyunnie!_

_Soo-ssi is always so peaceful to listen to in the evening, but you were a nice change of pace! Thanks!_

Or again:

_When will we have a joint program between you and Soo-ssi?_

And at this question Baekhyun replied too.

_"You guys really want me to have a program with Soo-ssi? You sure?"_ was his question and when all the SNS exploded asking for it, Baekhyun chuckled shortly.

_"Well, be prepared because tonight's special guest is exactly... Soo-ssi!"_ he announced, voice cheering the appearance of the new speaker, a deeper voice coming in.

_"Evening, listeners! Here's Kyungsoo on_ Recharge Time _"_ he greeted and there was a clapping sound in the background probably Baekhyun's.

_"Aren't you glad? Let's start our time together with this refreshing hit directly from last Summer,_ Power Up _!"_ Baekhyun announced putting on the song and Chanyeol continued to read the comments while humming along the song.

All the listeners seemed to be super happy about the participation of this other speaker.

Some of them so happy to vaguely hint to a relationship between the two of them.

Chanyeol was a bit perplexed by it but Baekhyun said that his life was a mess not that he didn't have a relationship in that moment.

And standing on what Jondae told him, Baekhyun had male partners too.

So maybe it wasn't so impossible...?

When their voices came back on, they were laughing softly.

_"Soooo we were talking about Springtime before Soo-ssi’s arrival, right? Do you already have some ideas on the upcoming Spring break? Or it seems too far?"_ he asked them and Chanyeol frowned.

Springtime break was still so far so what was the point in asking?

But apparently that put the whole people that were listening to it to manifest all their programs for that break.

Trip and voyages around the world.

Hot springs and thermal baths.

Massages.

SLEEP.

And so on.

Chanyeol was pleased to read all those comments and Baekhyun seemed to be too.

_"Oh, you already have such big projects for this spring break... However!"_ he started saying, and on the background Kyungsoo continued for him.

_"There's finals too"_ he stated seriously and Baekhyun immediately scolded him.

_"There were hundreds of more delicate ways to speak about this...! You know how many of our listeners are struggling with finals right now? How are you preparing to them? Do you have some tips for your fellow finalists?"_ he asked all of them and Chanyeol shook his head.

It seemed ages ago since his own finals after the three-year University course.

And he didn't struggle too much because it was mostly all basic knowledge.

_"I have some dark memories of my finals..."_ Baekhyun started saying again and Chanyeol wondered what he studied and how long ago.

_"Soo-ssi, what about you? Our listeners all know that you are a radiophonic speaker just for hobby, but your work is pediatrician. So, how was your experience with study?"_ he asked to the other man that hummed briefly.

_"Long. And a lot of time I thought that maybe it wasn't worth it anymore, but I love what I studied and I love my work... So even if the struggle is real and it seems too hard, keep up with the good work! You will see these fruits in ten or fifteen years and you won't regret it!"_ he commented and Baekhyun cheered in the background.

_"Such manly words, Soo-ssi! Could almost fall in love with you!"_ he commented and there was a loud thud and a whine.

_"Listeners, here Soo-ssi is hurting me so, let's adjust it with a good song that will make you fall in love a bit more... Lay's_ Give me a chance _!"_ he joked putting on the song and Chanyeol chuckled briefly, moving to prepare his own dinner and enjoying the music.

Baekhyun was fun to listen to and his listeners seemed to love him to bits.

And Chanyeol had to admit that he didn’t dislike it either.

"What are you doing?" Jondae asked him from behind startling him.

Chanyeol turned around shortly, smiling toward him.

"Cooking? Up to share a curry _ramyun_ tonight?" he asked briefly and Jondae nodded sitting at the table and observing Chanyeol.

Chanyeol could feel Jondae’s stare on his back and he knew Jondae for too many years to know that he wanted to say something.

"How it went today?" he finally asked and Chanyeol chuckled shortly but even before he could reply the song ended and Baekhyun's voice came up again.

_"Speaking about love matters, since it's almost Springtime"_ Kyungsoo's voice came up but Baekhyun stopped him immediately.

_"We have to read the comments of our listeners on tips to study before!"_ he exclaimed almost offended and Jondae frowned briefly.

"Baek?" he asked perplexed toward Chanyeol and Chanyeol nodded briefly.

"I was curious about that 61.4 FM last night, so I checked it out? And he's really good as speaker" he explained and Jondae hummed in thought.

"I knew he had another work but who wondered radio speaker?" he whispered smiling and Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders.

He didn’t know Baekhyun enough to tell if radiophonic speaker suited him or not.

But surely his listeners were happy about him doing it.

And maybe he was talented for it too.

"And today it went fine. He even gifted me those" Chanyeol added, head gesturing toward the small bouquet that he put in a tall glass because he didn't own any vase.

Jondae's eyes went even wider in perplexity, stare moving between Chanyeol and the flowers and back.

"Baek did?" he asked incredulity tinting his tone, eyebrows arching up, and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

"He even apologized for being _weird_ since something is up in his life" he added starting to seasoning the soup and Jondae exploded in a loud laughter.

"He apologized?" he echoed and Chanyeol nodded.

"Oh heavens, completely the opposite of what I thought... But it's interesting. Baekhyun rarely apologize for something. He knows that he's usually right and never goes back on his decisions. So... Yeah, unexpected" he concluded shrugging his shoulders and Chanyeol hummed shortly, shaking his head.

He wanted to comment but Jondae’s eyes went wider when he heard the next song Baekhyun decided to put on, frowning deeper.

“Let me finish to cook” Jondae stated sitting up and nearing him, making Chanyeol frown deeply.

“What?” he asked him perplexed and Jondae hummed shortly in thought before replying.

“Promise me you will never tell Baek I told you this” he started saying and Chanyeol nodded briefly, interested in what was happening.

“Baek’s music choices always show also his feelings. And he just put up Twice’s _Cheer up_. And he never _ever_ listens to Twice if he’s not down. He says that they charge him up. And run if you hear him singing _TT_ ” Jondae explained briefly taking a pot and starting to put water and some spices inside, checking also the rice cooking machine.

Chanyeol frowned even deeper, unable to process those information.

“So, Byun’s choice in putting Twice instead of something else, should make you cook something different from ramyun?” Chanyeol asked him, trying to understand and Jondae nodded as it was the most obvious thing.

“Baek loves girl’s group music, but search for it mainly when he’s sad. And since he didn’t eat anything yesterday and maybe today he ate a sandwich if we are lucky enough, I want to cook him something he likes” he continued explaining, soft smile appearing on his lips.

Chanyeol hummed shortly, feeling the warmth feelings of friendship that Jondae was emanating toward Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was really lucky to have a friend like Jondae, and Chanyeol was glad in having Jondae as his friend too.

“So, _TT_ is the main taboo? And something he likes… like?” he continued making Jondae frown deeply.

“Why all these questions on him?” he objected, starting to stir the pot, what seemed to be… tea?

Chanyeol was perplexed and focused on Jondae’s question, carding his fingers through his hair.

“I don’t know. I’m just getting the hunch that he’s not as bad as I thought from the start?” he whispered briefly, even if it was difficult to admit it, and Jondae’s stare was immediately on him, wide with amazement.

“Oh heavens, there’s something wrong with the universe lately. You, _Park Chanyeol_ , are saying that _maybe Baek is not so bad as you thought_?” he asked him and when Chanyeol nodded shortly, frowning again at his friend’s perplexity, Jondae exploded in a soundly laughter.

“You two will be the end of me, really. Baek apologizing this morning and you telling he’s not so bad now. What do I have to do with you?” he asked and in that moment _Recharge Time_ came to an end, with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo greeting and thanking their listeners.

“He will be soon home. Let’s do our best to cheer him up” Jondae added smiling softly toward Chanyeol who pressed his lips in a thin line.

How was he supposed to cheer up Baekhyun when he knew nothing about him?

However, it wasn’t apparently a problem at all.

While they were waiting for Baekhyun to come back home, Sehun and Jongin came back with some days of advance compared what initially planned.

“We are back!” Sehun exclaimed opening the door and Jongin cheered up behind him.

“Guys?” Chanyeol asked them perplexed in seeing them there so soon.

Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin were the other two inhabitants of Chanyeol’s shared flat.

Both of them were great dancers and well-known models.

They went to Los Angeles for a fashion show and they were supposed to be home two days later.

Sehun was tall, almost as tall as Chanyeol, dark brown hair, but only for a while because he kept changing its color, and greenish eyes.

Jongin instead was a bit shorter but more physically perfect in all his proportions.

Blonde hair and dark eyes, almost like a Greek god.

“ _Yeollie_ , we are so tired! Is there something to eat?” they asked leaving their bags in the entryway and going toward the kitchen.

Chanyeol nodded showing the _ramyun_ he was making, and they cheered up like two kids.

Or actually, they were like kids in everything.

They started talking about what happened in Los Angeles, what they saw and how they brought some gifts for Chanyeol and Jondae too.

Sehun was showing off his new _Moschino_ sweater when the door opened shortly, almost without any sound and Baekhyun entered, headphones on, fidgeting with his phone.

There was an immediate silence and both Sehun and Jongin’s stare moved to Chanyeol perplexed.

“I’m back” Baekhyun whispered taking off his headphones and raising his stare from the phone.

In a second, perplexity clearly showed on Baekhyun’s stare too but then Sehun frowned shortly.

“ _Hyunnie_?” he asked him and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider.

“ _Sehunnie_?” he whispered, speechless and Sehun literally ran to Baekhyun hugging him, hiding him at the sight of the other four.

Chanyeol frowned too, perplexed not understanding what was happening.

“Oh gosh, I can’t believe it! Why are you here? And how many years…?” Sehun started asking Baekhyun who shook his head softly.

“You got even taller… I almost didn’t recognize you” Baekhyun whispered, briefly distancing himself from Sehun and Sehun nodded clearly pleased by Baekhyun’s appreciations.

“Guys?” Jondae called them and Baekhyun hummed briefly, stare moving from Sehun to Jondae.

“You didn’t tell me that one of the missing flat mates was _Sehunnie_ ” he stated briefly and Jondae frowned before dead-panning.

“And how am I supposed to know that you knew _Sehunnie_?” he retorted gesturing the surname with air commas.

Baekhyun sighed briefly, hand gently stroking Sehun’s arm before forcing a smile.

“I’ll go put down my things. Did you already eat?” he asked voice tired but happy and they all shook their heads.

Baekhyun let out a briefly chuckle.

“Let’s eat together, then” he concluded walking away toward his room and Chanyeol was even more perplexed than before.

“Sehun?” he asked toward Sehun who was beaming and sparkling.

It seemed that Baekhyun was somehow important for him.

And Chanyeol totally didn’t expect Sehun to know Baekhyun, and neither the contrary.

Baekhyun came back in five minutes, humming softly a song that Jondae recognize immediately, apparently, frowning again.

“Is it Twice’s day today?” he asked Baekhyun who wanted to reply but both Sehun and Jongin sat up from the chairs, clapping hands together.

“It is?” they asked at unison and Baekhyun frowned deeply before shaking his head, perplexed by their too euphoric reaction.

Even Chanyeol was perplexed.

They all know Twice, but he didn’t know that Sehun and Jongin were so fan of them.

“And here I thought that it was a great day for some _Dance Party_ ” Jongin whined softly, sitting down again and Sehun nodded briefly, imitating his gesture.

And even before someone else could say something, Jondae chuckled.

“Does it have to be a special day to play _Dance Party_? I’m sure Baek is up to it too” he commented and Baekhyun blushed up to his ears.

“Dae!” he whined immediately but Jongin was already brightening up again and was already nodding happily.

Baekhyun sighed deeply, fingers carding through his hair.

“Fine, but can we let alone Twice for today? GG are fine and also RV if you want…” he started saying and Sehun brightened up too.

“Blackpink too?” he asked to Baekhyun, earning a scolding frown both from Baekhyun and Jongin.

“GG for life” they both stated at unison without even flinching.

There was a silence and then they all exploded in a sound laughter.

Chanyeol was pleased to know that they clicked together somehow, making Baekhyun’s day a bit brighter, since what Jondae told him before.

And when they finally sat down to eat and Jondae pushed the bowl with what he prepared toward Baekhyun, he brightened up even more.

“Is this… _ochatzuke_?” he asked softly to Jondae who nodded shortly, smiling toward him and Baekhyun sighed briefly, shaking his head and diverging his stare, even if it was clear that there were tears inside.

“You are always the same idiot” Jondae added, patting Baekhyun’s hair that nodded shortly, finally taking his chopsticks too and starting to eat in silence.

And there was a bit of silence and then Baekhyun sighed even deeper, raising his stare from his bowl.

“I’m sorry” he stated in a soft sigh and they all frowned, wondering _what_ he was sorry about.

However, Baekhyun shook his head briefly, pulling out a small smile.

“Me and Sehun met once because he was my guest at 61.4 FM. We clicked well together, that’s why we kept contacts seeing every now and then. Apart in the last two years and half…” he started saying and Jondae shook his head, stopping him immediately.

“I wasn’t scolding you before for not telling me about Sehun, Baek. And I know that the last two years were difficult, you don’t have to bring them out now” he explained and Baekhyun nodded briefly, inhaling deeply.

“Thank you” he concluded before shifting his stare shortly toward Jongin.

“I’m still up to that challenge at _Dance Party_ if you are up to it” he whispered and Jongin opened up in a bright smile, nodding immediately and Baekhyun smiled softly at him too, before starting to eat again.

And Chanyeol didn’t know exactly what happened not in that moment nor in those previous two years, but Baekhyun seemed to be sad only at the _idea_ of speaking about it.

So, better let him enjoy the evening, even if Chanyeol was curious about what really happened and why Jondae was so secretive about it.

Certainly, it had something to do with Baekhyun’s ex and Baekhyun coming back home that evening with a purple bruise under his eye.

However, it wasn’t the right evening to speak about it.

And after they ate dinner, Jongin started fidgeting with the console, setting up the game, Sehun all excited about it.

“Obviously you have to participate too” he stated, stare moving toward Chanyeol and Jondae and the very same moment they tried to refuse it, Jongin glared at them.

“ _You have to_ ” he echoed and Chanyeol exchanged a frustrated stare with Jondae before nodding shortly.

“I don’t know many girl’s group choreography, though” Chanyeol started saying and Jongin beamed at him.

“There are boy’s group too. SHINee? TVXQ? What do you prefer?” he asked him and Baekhyun chuckled softly.

“If you are interested there should be also newer group like NTC? And maybe GOT7?” he added pensively making Jondae frown.

“How many times did you play this game?” he asked Baekhyun who hummed shortly in thought, taking the stick controller that Jongin was giving him.

“Several. _Hyung_ loves it to bits” he replied absent-mindedly, fixing the settings for him.

And at that _hyung_ mention Jondae blushed softly.

“How is Kim-ssi?” he asked Baekhyun who chuckled, this time turning toward Jondae.

“Asking my same thing. _When_ in the world you will decide to finally enter the shop and asking him out for a coffee” he replied honestly and Jondae blushed even deeper.

“Baek!” he whined slapping his shoulder and making Baekhyun chuckle softly.

“So, if you don’t want me to tell him how much you are crushing on him without even being able to talk with him, come here and dance with me something” he concluded and Jondae chuckled too, nodding.

The first turn was with Jongin who proposed Girl’s generation’s _Genie_ and Baekhyun nodded shortly, pulling down his sleeves and focusing on the screen, trying to remember the right steps.

And when the music started, Chanyeol was even more amazed by Baekhyun.

Surely, he wasn’t only a pro player of _Dance Party_.

It was clear that he knew how to dance, and not because he learnt it from a videogame.

His skills were neat and Chanyeol wondered who in the world was Baekhyun to possess them.

And when the chorus came in, Baekhyun started singing in a cute falsetto Taeyeon’s part making Jondae snort, but Chanyeol recognized some talent also in that.

Jongin was pleased too by Baekhyun’s abilities, enjoying it more than expected.

When _Genie_ finished, Baekhyun turned toward Jondae smiling.

“Up to one?” he asked him and Jondae nodded, taking the stick controller from Jongin.

“Your choice” Baekhyun added, fingers carding through his hair, pushing them behind.

Two works.

No more than three sleep hours on his shoulders.

Eating nothing more than a sandwich and _ochatzuke_.

Chanyeol asked himself where Baekhyun found all those energies.

Wasn’t he tired?

Hungry?

“ _View_?” Jondae asked Baekhyun, scrolling down the song titles and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

And even in boy’s group dance, Baekhyun was unbeatable.

SHINee’s _View_ was nice to dance, a great pace, and Baekhyun went with it without any problem, singing along with it, comfortable with the deeper tone, especially Onew’s.

Baekhyun’s singing voice was pleasant to hear, clear and stable, and once again Chanyeol wondered if Baekhyun was trained for that or no.

Once Jondae finished too, Baekhyun’s stare moved toward Chanyeol.

“Do… do you want to play too, Mr. Park?” he asked him, moving the stick controller toward him, and Chanyeol almost moved to take it but Jondae gave Chanyeol his, gesturing toward Baekhyun.

“Suggest something good or you will regret it” he whispered toward Chanyeol who frowned briefly before nodding shortly.

Baekhyun forced a small smile.

“Preferences?” he asked him and Chanyeol hummed in thought.

“I’m not good with girl’s…” he started saying and Baekhyun focused on the list of song, scrolling down and getting to the boyband’s song.

He slowly went down giving Chanyeol the time to read the various titles and then Chanyeol spotted one that was almost his proud.

He always danced it with Jongin those time when Jongin forced him to play instead of simply annoying Sehun.

“ _Lucifer_?” he proposed Baekhyun whose eyes became larger in perplexity before shifting to Jondae who nodded toward him.

Baekhyun simply clicked on it not giving Chanyeol the time to fully process Baekhyun’s reaction.

And Chanyeol thought he was almost good at dancing it, but Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was on another level.

His previous playfulness disappeared, eyes closed in focus and it was clear that he was focusing on not letting himself go to… _something_.

However, he didn’t manage to and Chanyeol fully realize that Baekhyun wasn’t a simple florist with zero knowledge in dance or sing.

His movements were on point and his vocals clear even while he was dancing.

And not only Chanyeol realized it, but also Jongin that joined them in that improvised dance, followed by Sehun too.

Baekhyun smiled, acknowledging their presence, but without stopping to dance, synchronizing with Jongin and Sehun immediately, taking a faster pace suitable for the song.

When the song ended, Sehun was the first one to clap a high five with Baekhyun who smiled softly.

“You guys’ pace is fast” Chanyeol stated, marveled and Baekhyun shook his head briefly, wanting to comment but before he could tell anything, Jongin took his hand, stare pleading.

“Please dance _TT_ with me” he proposed him and Baekhyun stiffened almost imperceptibly at the suggestion.

“If you want another Twice’s song” he tried shortly, forcing a small smile and Jondae stared at him perplexed.

“Baek…” he started saying but Baekhyun smiled again, shaking his head.

“Two?” Jongin proposed him and Jondae’s stare hardened this time moving on Jongin.

However, Baekhyun nodded briefly.

“Your choice” he concluded shortly and Jongin beamed at him, choosing _Cheer Up_ and _Knock Knock_.

“Nobody ever dances Twice with me” he stated almost crying and Baekhyun smiled softly.

According to Jondae, Twice were Baekhyun’s weak spot when he was sad.

So, dancing to Twice wasn’t an innocent dance as all the other from before.

But, Baekhyun played along, manly stance leaving place to cute antics more suitable to girl’s group dance.

Baekhyun could dance to those even with his eyes closed, apparently.

When the chorus of _Cheer up_ came in and the _pull-move_ happened, Baekhyun winked toward Jondae and he sighed, joining the dance, even if messily compared to Baekhyun and Jongin smoother moves.

Jondae remained also for _Knock Knock_ ’s dance, making Baekhyun laugh with his messy moves but he didn’t lose his focus, singing even the higher part again with that strange falsetto that was so stable to be dangerous.

At the end of the dance, Jongin was beaming happily.

“Are you Jihyo’s secret brother?” Jongin asked Baekhyun who let out a snort, shaking his head.

“No, unfortunately no. She has such a cute voice, though” he replied smiling briefly and Jongin nodded all happy and smiley.

“One day we will dance _TT_ together!” he exclaimed and Baekhyun wanted to reply when Jongin stretched his arms over his head.

“I think I’ll go shower and sleep. I’m dead tired” he stated and Baekhyun nodded briefly, in agreement.

“I’ll do the same. This ended completely my energy reserve” he concluded turning toward Jondae who was staring at him, worried.

Chanyeol could not understand exactly why, but he wasn’t worried only for what Baekhyun said.

There was something else that was plaguing Jondae.

They exchanged some more words and decided the turns for the showers, since there were only three bathrooms in the floor and one of them was in Chanyeol’s room.

“I can wait, there’s no problem” Baekhyun started saying but Jondae shook his head, wanting to retort something but Baekhyun stopped him immediately.

“They are more tired than me. They can go first, and I don’t want to trouble Mr. Park for something like this” he concluded shortly and it was definitive.

Or at least toward Jondae.

“It’s not a problem to me, if you want” Chanyeol stated shrugging his shoulders and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, clearly now teared between accepting or refusing.

“Yeol’s bathroom is the bigger one also. And the bathtub is huge” Jondae started saying and Baekhyun sighed briefly.

“If I sat down in the bathtub I could sleep there, so let’s stick to the shower idea, thank you” he whispered before his stare could move to Chanyeol.

“I won’t take long. Are you sure is not a problem for you?” he asked him and Chanyeol shook again his head, smiling softly toward him.

“Whenever you want” he concluded and Baekhyun nodded briefly before bowing shortly and walking toward his room.

Jondae’s stare went immediately to Chanyeol too.

“Strangely kind of you, Yeol” he whispered, frowning and Chanyeol hummed briefly, shaking his head softly.

“Come on, he’s tired. It’s the least I can do. I’m not such a heartless person, I think…” he commented, shrugging his shoulders and Jondae sighed deeply, before moving his stare toward Sehun.

“And how come you never told me about Baek?” he asked him who was fidgeting with his phone.

He felt immediately called in all that matter and frowned shortly.

“I didn’t know that the two of you knew too” he commented softly and Jondae shook his head again before smiling briefly.

“Your presence was positive, though. I’m grateful” he added and before both Sehun or Chanyeol could comment on this thing, Baekhyun came back with his things for the shower.

“Is it a bad moment now?” he asked worried but Chanyeol shook immediately his head, making gesture to follow him in his room and Baekhyun nodded briefly.

Chanyeol’s bedroom was… big, bigger than the other bedrooms of the floor.

There were all kind of things in it and all the shelves were full of books, comics, figures and whatever else.

Baekhyun tried not to stare too much around himself, following simply to the bathroom, where Chanyeol showed him where to find the lights and other things.

“And for towels…” he started saying but Baekhyun stopped him briefly.

“I have mine, thank you” he concluded and Chanyeol hummed shortly, exiting the room.

“If you need anything, I’ll be outside here” he concluded gesturing the bed with his head and Baekhyun nodded softly, closing the door behind him.

And Chanyeol couldn’t even sit down and starting to read some news on his phone trying to know if there was something new around, that he heard the water of the shower turning off.

In five minutes more, counted on the clock, Baekhyun was out.

He had his hair still drenched wet and a peach perfume pervaded all Chanyeol’s room.

“Thanks for letting me use you shower, Mr. Park…” Baekhyun said softly, towel on his neck, looking even younger than before.

“We can drop the surname if you want. Only _Chanyeol_ is fine” he whispered and Baekhyun hummed briefly, soft smile appearing on his lips and Chanyeol smiled at him too.

“And today you apologized but I have something I want to apologize for too” he added immediately, making Baekhyun frown shortly.

“You can come home to change clothes. Flowers or not. I’m sorry to have said that your flowers are stinky” he explained properly and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“Are you, like… sure?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, smile easily appearing on his lips.

Baekhyun seemed to be so soft and cute, cold stance leaving its place to a more relaxed and tired one.

“I’m… I owe you this one, _Chanyeol_ ” he finally concluded smiling softly at him and Chanyeol had one hundred questions in his head and wanted to ask to Baekhyun every single one.

However, the only one that exited his lips and that he wanted to erase was: “ _Why not Twice’s_ TT?”.

Baekhyun stiffened shortly, hands gripping on the towel around his neck.

There was a small silence in which Chanyeol thought that Baekhyun would have simply walked away not adding anything else, but then Baekhyun inhaled deeply.

“Twice are my way to let off some steam. And _TT_ is a… song for my not so bight moments. And I’m not at that moment yet” he replied enigmatically, stare not meeting with Chanyeol’s.

And even before Chanyeol could ask him something, because nothing was clear, maybe Baekhyun realized it too and inhaled deeply, forcing a small smile.

“I… became a florist just from, uhm, one year and a half…” he started saying, fingers moving to scratch his head and sighing softly.

“Before I was a trainee for a popular entertainment company. That’s why Dae always asks me why I don’t sing anymore” he continued, pressing his lips in a thin line, sitting on the carpeted floor in front of Chanyeol.

The peach scent was even more strong, probably a shampoo or a shower gel Baekhyun used.

“I had an injury on my knee while I was training and… it wasn’t healable anymore. Not at competitive level at least” he explained softly, fingers playing with some locks of his hair.

Chanyeol’s hands moved on his own taking Baekhyun’s towel and starting to dry off Baekhyun’s hair.

He was super perplexed by his own gesture, but what perplexed him even more, was that Baekhyun let him do it.

“And you had to leave the agency?” Chanyeol asked him tentatively, trying to understand how much he could ask and what instead was prohibited.

Baekhyun hummed shortly.

“I could stay only as singer, but it was clear that I was _a half_ of something. They wanted me to be able to do _everything_ , and I couldn’t anymore” he whispered briefly, closing his eyes and letting Chanyeol continuously rub the towel on Baekhyun’s hair.

It felt so right and so relaxing to Chanyeol that he would have done it all day long.

“So, I left and _hyung_ offered me to work with him at the small flower shop. He said that I have _sense_ and understanding in choosing our bouquets” he added opening again his eyes and smiling softly toward Chanyeol who nodded back.

“I don’t know, but I liked the one you gave me this morning” Chanyeol commented making Baekhyun hide a small chuckle, eyes forming two crescents.

“It was a small nothing. I’ll show you the one I did last week for a wedding…” he started saying, extracting his phone from his pocket and browsing the gallery until he found the pic he was searching for.

“This is my masterpiece” he stated confidently, turning the phone toward Chanyeol and showing him a beautiful white and rosé bouquet, made of different flowers, wrapped in a beautiful ivory-damasked-wrapping.

And Chanyeol knew that bouquet, because he saw it on the news for the wedding of some famous actress.

“You made this?” he asked him amazed and Baekhyun nodded proudly.

“ _Hyung_ was so happy about it, couldn’t stop praising me. It was almost embarrassing” he replied nodding briefly.

Chanyeol chuckled briefly, shaking his head.

“If the praises were well deserved…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head, smiling briefly too.

“He over did it. _Hyung_ couldn’t actually stop it…” he added unable to hide a small smile and he probably wanted to add something more, but his phone pinged attracting his attention.

When he read the message, he literally exploded in a sound laugh.

And even before Chanyeol could inquire any further, Baekhyun turned the phone screen again toward Chanyeol.

On the screen there was a message, coming clearly from Jondae.

[11:25PM] From _Dae_ :

Baek, you okay? Is Yeol bothering you? Want me to intervene?

“Dae is too precious. I don’t know where I would be without him” Baekhyun stated, soft smile appearing again on his lips.

Chanyeol smiled too, finally letting go Baekhyun’s towel, messing up his hair and earning a pout from Baekhyun.

“He really cares about you” he whispered and Baekhyun beamed at him nodding and sitting up.

“I know, even more than I deserve” he concluded shortly and even before Chanyeol could interject, Baekhyun bowed shortly.

“Thank you for letting me use your shower, Chanyeol. I… appreciate it” he concluded and Chanyeol smiled at him briefly, nodding.

“Whenever you want, _Baekhyun_ ” he replied and Baekhyun smiled before picking his things up and exiting the room, leaving Chanyeol alone.

Chanyeol laid down in the center of his bed, sighing.

Baekhyun was indeed a trainee, that was why he was so prepared in dancing and singing.

And it seemed to be full of resources and abilities, including his beautiful flowers choices.

Chanyeol was always so perplexed about him, but with that evening he felt like he and Baekhyun maybe they could become friend, somehow.

Chanyeol took a long bath and then, after it, he decided to go back in the kitchen to drink some milk before going to bed.

But once he was almost on the kitchen, the lights were on and he could hear Jondae and Baekhyun speaking.

“Baek, come on, don’t do like this…” Jondae was saying kindly, but Baekhyun sobbed softly.

“It can’t go on this way forever” Baekhyun whispered inhaling deeply and trying to steady his breath, probably also wiping away his tears.

“He still haunts me after all these days. Why can’t he leave me alone?” he asked him, tired and irritated.

Jondae sighed again too.

“Did he write you today? There’s why you put _Cheer Up_ on the radio?” Jondae commented, voice soft and Baekhyun let out an unamused chuckle.

“He wants us to meet again to _talk_ about _things_. What the hell there’s more to say apart _I’m an obsessive jerk that liked you only for sex and when you didn’t like it, I beat you up_?” he growled lowly, clearly distressed and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, unable to believe in Baekhyun’s words.

So the reason behind his problems with his former partner was related to this person being a abusive asshole?

Jondae sighed again deeply.

“Block him. In every social, Baek. Let him out of your life forever…” he started saying but Baekhyun interrupted him.

And his words were icy and even if Chanyeol hated them, he could understand them.

“I can’t. He menaced you, my brother’s family. I have people I want to protect too, Dae” he stated resigned, making Chanyeol sigh shortly, and almost walking away, deciding that maybe it wasn’t a good thing to stay there and listen any further in Baekhyun’s personal affairs.

However, Jondae’s words stopped him.

“I understand your point, but please be careful. On a brighter note, though, what happened with Yeol? You gave him… _flowers_?” he asked toward Baekhyun and Chanyeol stopped on his track to go away, listening a bit more.

“You sent him to me with my phone! What should have I done?” he retorted perplexed by the sudden change of subject.

“Simply thanking him?” Jondae suggested, agreeing with Chanyeol’s initial thought, but Baekhyun sighed softly.

“ _Hyung_ insisted” he said flatly but Jondae huffed a small chuckle.

“Yeah, so now is Kim-ssi’s fault” he retorted immediately, making Baekhyun huff a short laugh.

“I was an ass, okay? It’s true that a lot is happening and I’m not _me_ recently, but this doesn’t excuse my behavior toward Chanyeol who did… nothing to deserve this. Okay, he’s stupidly hot and I don’t understand if we can become friends or if we barely will survive each other while I’m staying here, but he’s not a bad person” he explained resigned and Chanyeol felt his cheeks catching fire at the mention of _stupidly hot_.

Somehow, he felt pleasant for Chanyeol to know that Baekhyun found him hot.

Jondae instead chuckled, probably shaking his head.

“You are such an idiot, as per usual. But I love you, nevertheless” Jondae concluded and Baekhyun laughed shortly and immediately came a weird noise, Jondae complaining probably about Baekhyun hugging him or pushing him on the carpet with an embrace.

And Chanyeol took that as his hint to go away.

He wanted to know more about Baekhyun, but after that evening he didn’t know how to behave around him.

Were they… _friends_?

Acquaintances?

Where were the boundaries of their relationship, whatever it may be?

Chanyeol didn’t know how to discover it.

Days started to become routine.

Everyone with their own work and different schedules, so it started to be difficult to find everybody at home.

Baekhyun, despite Chanyeol’s permit to come and change at home, still changed at work, going directly to the radio, so the times that he and Chanyeol actually met were… too few.

Even if every now and then, Chanyeol found different bouquet adorning their kitchen, clearly courtesy of Baekhyun’s fantasy.

However, one of the few evenings that Chanyeol didn’t work, he was sitting in the living room with Sehun and Jondae, deciding on what to watch, when they heard the entrance door opening and immediately closing.

Jongin was away until much later, so it was Baekhyun.

He didn’t greet them though, despite all the lights being up.

“Baek?” Jondae called him, sitting up and moving toward the hallway but Baekhyun’s voice stopped him.

“Don’t. I’m not hungry, I just want to be alone for a while, please” he stated and Jondae frowned disappearing in the hallway.

There was a moment of silence and then Jondae sighed so loud they heard it even from the living room.

“What happened?” he asked to Baekhyun and even before he could reply, Jondae’s tone became harder, immediately adding: “And I don’t want you to lie to me. Did he come to the radio?” he asked again and when Baekhyun made a gesture, Jondae asked another thing.

“To the flower shop?” he inquired again and when Baekhyun probably nodded, Jondae almost dragged him in the living room, making him sit on a high stool, back facing Chanyeol and Sehun, jacket and backpack still on.

“Sit still. If I’m back and you are not here, I’ll knock down your door” Jondae warned him, walking toward the bathroom and Baekhyun sighed deeply, taking off his backpack and his jacket and putting them on the stool in front of him.

“ _Hyunnie_ …” Sehun started but Baekhyun shook his head shortly.

“I’m sorry” he whispered, and his voice was so low and so feeble that Chanyeol wanted to hug him and protect him from whatever was hurting him.

There had to be something that they, he, could do to push that guy away from Baekhyun’s life.

Jondae came back with the first aid kit and frowned at Baekhyun.

“So?” he asked him, starting to disinfect whatever there was on Baekhyun’s face.

“Dae, there’s nothing to tell. Why do you want me to…” he started asking him back but Jondae shut him up immediately, stare scolding.

“I don’t give a fuck of them being here, nor of you wanting to keep protecting him. Tell me what the fuck happened before I start kicking your ass” he stated restarting his doing on Baekhyun’s face.

“What do you think he wants for me? Always the same. He came around for that. I think he was drunk and _hyung_ was out, luckily” he started saying fingers pushing behind some of his hair, letting Jondae disinfect also his forehead.

“And…?” Jondae urged him making Baekhyun sigh again.

“And nothing. This is the result of a glass vase of more than ten-thousand won” he concluded making both Sehun and Chanyeol sat up immediately, unbelieving and angry.

Jondae though, gestured them to sit down again.

“He threw it at you?” he asked softly toward Baekhyun that nodded briefly.

“Thanks heavens my reflexes are still good, and I managed to avoid it, but you know, glass is glass” he explained shortly making Jondae sigh in exasperation.

“Did you at least call the police?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded again.

“I’m not able to pay back that vase, Dae…” he started replying but Jondae lightly hit him on the top of his head.

“Are you nuts? It’s for your safety, not for the vase!” he interjected immediately making Baekhyun let out a chuckle.

“It would be necessary a miracle for my safety, Dae. Police asked me if it was the first time or not and why he wanted to harm me. And… I couldn’t say the truth. His status is completely different from mine. What do you think will happen if _this_ will ever go to a court?” he whispered before letting out a sad laugh.

“Ironic, don’t you think? After so many years I thought that finally things could start going toward the right direction, that maybe I didn’t deserve half of that shit, but maybe after all…” he started saying but Jondae pushed a whole hand on his mouth, shutting him up again.

His stare was sad and teary, clearly worried for his friend.

“Idiot. You don’t deserve _all of that shit_. And we have to do something about it. It can’t be than once every two or three weeks you come back home like this” he stated and even before Baekhyun could retort, Jondae’s stare moved toward Chanyeol.

“Your father is a well-known lawyer, right?” he asked Chanyeol who nodded shortly.

“Could you ask him if there’s something we can do in this case? Consider that, unfortunately as Baek said, his social status is way higher than Baek’s. And that he menaced his whole family and friends” he explained and Chanyeol hummed briefly in thought.

“I can ask him and see what is possible to do, yeah” he commented and Baekhyun reluctantly turned toward him, slightly bowing.

On the left side of Baekhyun’s face there were several cuts, two on his forehead, one under his eyes and one near his ear.

“Sorry for asking you such a big thing. I’ll… find a way to pay you back” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol wanted to tell him that there wasn’t any problem and that the most important thing was his safety, but Jondae frowned suddenly, tapping on Baekhyun’s shoulder, making him turn again toward him.

“You didn’t give in, right?” he asked him immediately and Baekhyun shook his head.

“The vase was the result of the _no_ ” he replied, fingers going to fix his hair, hiding part of the cut he had on his forehead and near his ear.

And Sehun couldn’t stay silent anymore, sitting up.

“So let me understand, you refused him something and he threw at you a vase?” he asked Baekhyun who frowned shortly before nodding.

“What was it so important?” Chanyeol added asking and in the very same instant he asked, he realized that it was the last thing that Baekhyun wanted them to know.

They went around it a lot, and probably Chanyeol knew about it, but he wanted to know if that was the only reason or if there were others.

“The only thing I’m worth for” he simply added taking his jacket and the backpack, sitting up, stare moving to Jondae.

“I’ll eat later. Sorry for the hassle” he concluded walking toward his room and Jondae called him but without any success.

Jondae groaned in exasperation.

“He’s such an idiot, for fuck sake! Why in the world I can’t pull all those bullshits out of his head!” he stated slamming closed the emergency kit and Chanyeol never saw Jondae that angry and upset.

“Once and forever is not possible that you tell us what is exactly happening?” Chanyeol asked him and Jondae was fuming but inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down.

“Baek… was in a relationship for almost three years. At the beginning everything was fine and cute and they were in love. However, he started prohibiting Baek a lot of things, including seeing me, his brother and whoever else. And things happened in Baek’s life and his _partner_ continued to insist that Baek didn’t have to worry about anything because there wasn’t anything he was able to do by himself and if he continued to stay with him and to have regularly sex with him, everything would be fine” he explained, fingers carding through his hair and Chanyeol was shocked by those words.

“What the…?” he asked him but Jondae sighed even deeper, shaking his head.

“Baek didn’t tell me anything. Never. Until he became too much. We met once in a bar, by chance, and he had a bruise on his neck, clearly not a hickey. At first, he didn’t want to tell me, but when I inquired further, he confirmed me that his partner tried to choke him, and not for any sexual play” he whispered, shifting his stare away, hands gripping harder on the small first aid kit.

Chanyeol couldn’t believe at his own ears.

Baekhyun really saw the worst in those recent years and that was more than a reason to behave as he did.

Finally, Chanyeol could see behind the cold stance Baekhyun always put on.

“I forced him out of it. Literally forcing him to come live here after his break up, done of months and months of secret encounters between us just to tell him that what was happening wasn’t normal and wasn’t his fault either. So, it’s already much that he completely refused sex with him, since last time it happened, he gave in and only ended up with a bruise on his cheek” he concluded and Chanyeol immediately thought about that time Baekhyun came back in that condition, fully realizing what there was behind it.

He got away with a small bruise just because he gave him sex.

And when he didn’t, like that night, worse things happened, like glass vases.

Chanyeol couldn’t believe it.

It seemed to be an otherworldly story.

Something so distant from the reality he was living in made of comfort and nice things in which he had to work because he was _bored_ while Baekhyun made two different work, not one of them related to what he was trained to, just because he had to stay away from his former abusive partner?

“We have to find a solution before your father find a legal one, Yeol” Sehun stated and Chanyeol nodded briefly, completely agreeing with Sehun.

Jondae sighed deeply, stare moving toward them.

“What are you thinking of? Baek can’t stop going to work and hole himself up here. He’s not a modern Rapunzel or Elsa” he whispered and Sehun frowned shortly before lightening up immediately.

“A new partner!” he stated clapping his hands and both Chanyeol and Jondae frowned shortly, but then Jondae hummed in thought.

“Yeah… even a fake one. That could protect him, spending time with him and showing himself around at work or picking him up for a while so that his ex could be discouraged in taking any further action?” he added and Chanyeol inhaled deeply before nodding briefly.

“Nice idea, but… who?” he asked toward Jondae that pressed his lips in a thin line.

“He knows me, so he knows that I’m just Baek’s friend” he explained and Sehun shook his head too briefly.

“For me it would be impossible, because our work hours are matching and I can’t be with him, while I’m also at work. And Jongin neither because he goes away too often” Sehun added making Jondae frown.

“Because there’s this friend he has at the radio and…” he started saying but he was clearly not convinced in the slightest.

But then Sehun shook his head.

“Why not Yeol?” he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, earning himself a perplexed stare from Jondae and Chanyeol.

“I mean, think about it. They have completely different working hour because Yeol works only at night. He could go pick him up sometimes, showing himself around a bit. And he’s a big softie but nobody could tell it just by his appearance” he stated trying to prove his point and Jondae nodded softly.

“It could be a solution, yes…” Jondae whispered shortly and Chanyeol hummed in thought.

“I… don’t mind it if for Baekhyun there is no problem” he finally replied and Jondae’s stare immediately hardened.

“If he doesn’t have another solution, he _will be fine_ with this” he concluded, walking away with the first aid kit before going to knock on Baekhyun’s door.

“Baek… we thought about something. Can you please come to the living room?” he asked him almost hollering and a muffled voice replied a soft _coming_ from the inside.

And in few minutes, he came to the living room where Jondae pushed toward him a bowl of ramyun.

“Eat” he stated firstly and when Baekhyun tried to interject, Jondae glared at him.

Baekhyun started eating in silence and Jondae started explaining him what they thought about.

“Sehun had a genial idea. For keeping him out of your life for a while, you need a fake date” he stated directly and Baekhyun almost choked on his ramyun.

“I… _what_?” he asked taking a napkin and wiping his mouth clean, stare fixed on Jondae, but then shifting briefly toward Chanyeol and Sehun.

“A fake date” Jondae repeated, nodding but Baekhyun shook his head.

“You are out of your mind. Where in the world would I find someone who will _fake date_ me just because?” he asked, crossing his arms to his chest and stare going back to Jondae who smiled at him softly before gesturing toward Chanyeol.

Baekhyun frowned shortly, clearly not understanding.

“Yeol is willing to do it _just because_ ” Jondae supplied him making Baekhyun snort, shaking his head.

“Oh no, no. You are _completely_ out of your mind. I…” he started saying but Jondae pushed a finger on his lips, shutting him up.

“I’m not asking your consent, Baek. This is the only way while we wait for a more legal way. You don’t have to do anything strange, just let Yeol pick you up after work and come sometimes to the flower shop or to the radio station. He will keep him away” he explained shortly but Baekhyun shook again his head.

“I can’t ask him something this…” he tried again but Jondae nodded toward Chanyeol who nodded back too.

“He already agreed” Jondae stated and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, eventually nodding too.

“ _Fine_. Let’s try for a week and if for Chanyeol is not too burdensome, it can become a steady thing for keeping that jerk out of my life. Just until something legal don’t come up, _obviously_ ” he agreed and Jondae exhaled visibly more relaxed than before.

And Chanyeol nodded too and he really was fine with it.

Nothing he couldn’t do.

It was just spending time with Baekhyun, nothing more.

They didn’t have to do who knows what.

“You should stop bringing girls at home, though” Sehun stated out of the blue toward Chanyeol who frowned briefly but Jondae nodded too.

“Yeah, to be more convincing. You won’t die without sex for a month or two” Jondae added totally agreeing with Sehun and Chanyeol wanted to nod too but Baekhyun shook his head.

“It’s not…” he started saying but this time it was Chanyeol himself who stopped him.

“They are right and I’m fine with it, no worries” he concluded and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line, clearly bothered but didn’t add anything else.

But he really was fine for it.

It was just for a short period of time.

And for a greater good.

“Everything will be fine, Baek. If not now in few weeks. Can you please at least try it?” Jondae commented and Baekhyun nodded briefly.

“I said I will, no worries. I’m… tired of not being able to do my things without having him popping out of nowhere and mixing up my life” he stated, shaking his head and drinking a bit of soup from the bowl.

Chanyeol frowned shortly before smiling toward him.

“Tomorrow I’ll call my father so he can start finding another way out, okay?” he asked Baekhyun who sighed deeply, nodding.

“Thank you. I appreciate it” he concluded sitting up and going toward the sink to wash the bowl.

There was a small silence but then Jondae spoke up again.

“You are safe here, Baek. Please trust us” he stated and Baekhyun turned around, facing them and forcing a small smile.

“It’s not like I have other choice. And I know that you are doing it for me… It’s just that I hate all this situation and involving more people make me feel even worse” he explained, wiping the bowl and putting it away.

Baekhyun seemed to be even sadder than before, shorter and smaller.

And Chanyeol wanted to reassure him, to tell him that he didn’t have anything to fear anymore, but Baekhyun spoke up again.

“Especially since I can’t afford staying here, as I told you. I just want this situation to be over and to finally lift this burden from you” Baekhyun added looking toward Jondae who wanted to reply but Baekhyun shook his head.

“You can’t pay half of my share forever. And I don’t care if you are fine with it, because _I’m not_ ” he concluded extracting his phone from his pocket that pinged twice.

He frowned shortly, typing the reply and then sighed again, stare moving toward Jondae.

“I appreciate it and for now I realize that it’s the only solution. Staying here, letting you help me, having Chanyeol fake dating me… But it can’t be forever. And I don’t want to burden any of you more than this” he stated before walking away making Jondae sigh again deeply, shaking his head.

There was another small silence and then Jondae clicked his tongue.

“Why does he have to be this… stubborn? And he doesn’t understand that _he’s not_ a burden to me. I’m just worried for him and want the best for him. Is it this wrong?” he asked toward Chanyeol and Sehun who both shook their head.

“Maybe pride?” Sehun suggested but Jondae shook his head too in reply.

“He’s not only simply proud and doesn’t want to ask for help. He’s… convinced that his presence is not worth the hassle. That he’s not worth all these energies. And it’s all that asshole’s fault, he convinced Baek that his whole being is meant to be only to please himself and that only. All the rest doesn’t matter. Baek’s own ideas, preferences, feelings are not worth considering” Jondae explained and Chanyeol sighed deeply, fingers carding through his hair.

“Baekhyun doesn’t seem to be so easily manipulated, though…” he whispered and Jondae chuckled, shaking his head.

“He is if you use his own feelings against him? If you convince him that it’s the right thing exchanging sex for small gestures of affection” he replied clenching his hands around his own t-shirt.

Chanyeol was even more perplexed and irritated by the mention.

How asshole was Baekhyun’s former boyfriend?

And how much did he hurt Baekhyun?

Jondae inhaled deeply, shaking his head.

“I hope that Baekhyun won’t tell you all the things he told me about his former partner, because you would go and find him just to _explain_ him how to treat someone you are supposed to love” he added and Chanyeol frowned again, now wanting to know more about it, but Jondae smiled briefly toward him.

“Let’s go all sleep for tonight. Baek’s alarm is at seven tomorrow morning and he exits at a quarter to eight. You could go with him if you are up to it” he whispered before walking away toward his room and Chanyeol sighed shortly.

A quarter to eight was too early.

Too early compared to _everything_.

But if he wanted Baekhyun to really trust him and reassure him that he wasn’t half-assing things, he should go with him at least to try and understand when it would be the most difficult moment for Baekhyun himself.

Chanyeol didn’t know if and how much that thing would be useful for Baekhyun and if that was the best choice, but he wanted to try and help him.

Because Jondae cared so much about Baekhyun and Baekhyun wasn’t simply a cocky and smartass kid.

There was something more to all that situation, and Chanyeol wanted to know more about it.

The day after, his alarm went off at seven thirty.

It was probably since high school that Chanyeol didn’t wake up that early.

He went to the bathroom to wash his face and teeth and changed his clothes in outwear before going toward the kitchen.

Baekhyun was standing in front of the burner, stirring in a pan and humming briefly to a song that Chanyeol didn’t know.

He was wearing another checked shirt, this time blue and white, and dark jeans.

“Morning” he whispered and Baekhyun was startled by the sudden voice.

“What the hell are you doing up this early?” he asked him briefly, fingers carding through his hair, shaking his head, trying to steady his breath.

Chanyeol neared him checking what he was doing.

He was cooking something with kimchi and leek.

“I’m bringing you to work?” he asked back as if it was the most obvious reply ever but Baekhyun shook his head shortly.

Chanyeol wanted to do _things_ right.

He knew what he promised to Jondae, and he wanted Baekhyun to feel safe around him, at least until they didn’t find another way out, maybe more legal.

“You don’t need to. He’s not up this early and he won’t be for me” he explained but Chanyeol hummed briefly before dipping a finger inside the sauce Baekhyun was making, licking it and scrunching his nose.

“I’m already up and dressed. And… this lack salt” he replied making Baekhyun’s eyes grew wider in perplexity.

He adjusted it, tasting it and when he was convinced, pouring it in a small plastic container together with some eggs and a small sandwich.

“Your lunch?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded briefly.

There was a small silence but then Baekhyun sighed again, stare moving toward Chanyeol.

“I know what Dae said but… you don’t have to, Chanyeol. I’m fine…” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head.

“Dae warned me about this. And I don’t care if you are fine, I promised I’ll be there, and I will” he interrupted him making Baekhyun frown before he could click his tongue.

“You are all so worried for nothing, really…” he started again but Chanyeol hummed, nodding slightly with his head.

“Maybe yes or maybe no. So, let us help you and stop pushing us, especially Dae, out of your life. He’s doing his best to make you feel comfortable again, with us and with yourself” he explained briefly, smiling softly toward Baekhyun who shook his head, clearly annoyed by Chanyeol’s words.

Even if Chanyeol didn’t know why, since it should be a good thing having someone worrying that much for you.

“Sure” he concluded and even before Chanyeol could comment any further Baekhyun went to his room to take his jacket and putting it on, taking also his backpack.

“I’m going. Do you come like that?” he asked toward Chanyeol who shook his head, going to retrieve his jacket too.

They exited together and walked in silence until the lift.

They both moved to press the buttons to go down but Baekhyun pressed zero and Chanyeol minus one.

“I’ll drive you there” Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun frowned and was already shaking his head but Chanyeol chuckled softly.

“And I’ll buy you a latte if you are up to it on the way there” he added making Baekhyun’s eyes grew wider again in perplexity.

“Chanyeol, you don’t…” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head.

“Did you already have your breakfast?” he asked Baekhyun who nodded briefly, shrugging his shoulders.

“Coffee is necessary in the morning” he replied softly making Chanyeol nod convinced.

“Exactly. So, don’t you want another one? I’m terribly in need and there’s a Starbucks on the way to your work. Chai latte? Cinnamon latte? We are still in festive mood” he stated smiling and trying to ease Baekhyun but Baekhyun’s stare didn’t leave his face for a whole two minutes, perplexed and wondering.

However, when the lift doors pinged open, Baekhyun huffed a small laugh.

“Fine then. But just because they still have the gingerbread latte” he conceded and Chanyeol chuckled nodding and taking the keys out of his pocket.

They sat down in Chanyeol’s car and Baekhyun seemed to be slightly unease.

“Is everything fine?” Chanyeol asked him, turning on the engine and engaging the right gear, driving off the parking place.

Baekhyun hummed, nodding, but it was clear that he wasn’t.

“You don’t like commuting by car?” Chanyeol tried again but Baekhyun shook his head, stare fixed out of the window, not adding anything more.

And when Chanyeol moved his hand to turn on the radio, Baekhyun literally jolted on the seat.

Chanyeol was startled by the sudden reaction and frowned deeply, turning down the volume of the radio to barely audible.

“You sure you okay? You don’t like radio?” Chanyeol asked him but Baekhyun shook his head.

“I’m working in one. I can’t hate radio” he replied coldly, fingers gripping harder on the backpack he had on his laps.

Chanyeol drove in silence, continuously glancing toward Baekhyun to try and understand what was actually off in all of that.

Chanyeol parked the car in the small parking lot in front of Starbucks and Baekhyun exited the car as soon as Chanyeol turned it off.

Surely there was something with the whole _car_ thing, but he couldn’t understand precisely _what_.

Luckily there wasn’t too much queue inside and they waited only few minutes to be served.

“An americano Venti, please. And… a gingerbread latte?” Chanyeol started stare shifting to Baekhyun who nodded shortly.

“Grande, please” he added soft voice, stare moving toward the cashier who nodded smiling at Baekhyun who smiled back shortly.

“Which name do I have to write?” she asked them and even before Baekhyun could reply, Chanyeol smiled briefly.

“Chanbaek” he replied decidedly, like it was the most obvious reply and she nodded briefly, smiling softly again at Baekhyun’s flustered expression.

“ _Chanbaek_?” he echoed shortly, unbelieving and Chanyeol nodded.

“As long as we are up to it, yes. It doesn’t matter if it’s because Dae asked me or because it’s the right thing to do or whatever else reason you want. We are a couple now” he whispered toward Baekhyun who huffed briefly, shaking his head.

“Yeah, sure” he concluded, shifting his stare away and focusing on the lady that was preparing their coffees.

And Chanyeol wanted to comment at it, but the lady was already calling their coffees and giving them to Baekhyun.

Chanyeol put his credit card on the counter, with the clear intent to pay for both but Baekhyun glared at him.

“Don’t even think about it” he stated but Chanyeol ignored him, giving the credit card to the cashier who made the payment and gave it back along with the small bill.

They walked outside and Baekhyun was still shaking his head.

“Why in the world you paid for mine too?” he asked toward Chanyeol who shrugged his shoulders, sipping his coffee and feeling it too hot, burning his tongue.

“Why not?” he replied, blowing inside the cup and Baekhyun sighed deeply shaking his head again.

“Let’s walk until your work. It’s near and you are not late right?” Chanyeol proposed him and Baekhyun hummed briefly checking his wristwatch.

“No, that’s fine. We can walk there if you want…” he replied nodding shortly and Chanyeol nodded too.

They walked on the sidewalk together, mostly in silence, sipping their coffees and looking around how the city started to be awake and moving.

It was cold, but the morning was sunny and it was pleasant to walk around like that.

And when they were almost in front of the flower shop, Baekhyun finally spoke up.

“I don’t understand why you accepted Dae’s suggestion” he stated emptying his cup, stopping almost at the entrance of the shop.

Chanyeol stopped too, emptying his own cup too.

“I didn’t have reason not to. Does it bother you?” he asked him, wary, trying to understand what Baekhyun was _really_ thinking about it and Baekhyun hummed briefly before shaking his head.

“What about all your girls?” he continued and Chanyeol chuckled, opening the cup to see if there was another bit of coffee or not, but finding it completely empty.

“I also have boys, if this is your concern. And as Dae said, I can stay without sex for few weeks. I won’t die” he explained softly but Baekhyun shook his head again, this time with more conviction.

“I mean, don’t you…” he started, fingers making the cup turn in his hands, stare not meeting with Chanyeol’s, “Don’t you have someone you like?” he asked him and Chanyeol shook his head without even thinking about it.

“Never found someone who made me think _hey I’m lucky to have them_ ” he replied honestly and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line.

“I… thought I did. However, later everything went downhill and…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol’s hand moved on his own, caressing Baekhyun’s hair on top of his head.

“Don’t think about him anymore. I don’t know specifically what happened in detail, but he doesn’t deserve you, Baekhyun. Nor before nor now. So, don’t worry about him anymore. We are here with you” he concluded and Baekhyun’s eyes were wide and fixed on Chanyeol, unbelieving and surprised.

And Chanyeol was mildly perplexed by his own gesture too.

Because he didn’t actually know Baekhyun.

And he was type of display affection so freely with people he didn’t know well.

But with Baekhyun it was already the second time it happened.

With the towel, drying his hair some evenings before, and in that moment caressing his hair.

Chanyeol couldn’t process it, but didn’t even put too much interest on it, living it as it came.

“I…” Baekhyun started but in that moment the short man who was probably the _hyung_ Baekhyun was always referring to and the same that there was that day that Chanyeol brought the phone to Baekhyun, appeared on the other end of the street.

“ _Baekhyunnie_!” he called him and Baekhyun beamed toward him, waiving briefly.

“ _Hyung_ ” he greeted him back and the man’s stare went from Baekhyun to Chanyeol and vice versa before stopping on Chanyeol.

“I think we already met…?” he started saying and Chanyeol nodded.

“I’m Park Chanyeol, nice to meet you” Chanyeol introduced himself briefly and the man nodded briefly.

“Kim Minseok, owner of the flower shop. Nice to meet you too” he replied giving his hand to Chanyeol who shook it energetically.

“It’s rare seeing someone with _Baekhyunnie_ ” he added interested and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line.

“He’s… helping me keeping my former partner away” he whispered briefly and Minseok smiled widely, nodding pleased at the idea.

“It’s wonderful. He’s such a good friend then! I’m happy about this, _Hyunnie_. So you can finally be slightly more relaxed?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, stare not meeting with Chanyeol.

But Chanyeol was interested in that reaction.

Because if he had to be in all of that, it was better for him to know everything about Baekhyun.

Like it was obvious that for some reason Baekhyun wasn’t comfortable in Chanyeol’s car.

And Chanyeol was more than decided to know more about that too.

“I’ll start opening” Minseok stated, waiving toward Chanyeol and moving toward the entrance of the shop, while Baekhyun nodded before shifting his stare on Chanyeol.

“I’ll pick you up in the afternoon” Chanyeol stated immediately, without leaving Baekhyun the time to comment, and Baekhyun sighed briefly.

“Chanyeol, I…” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head shortly, stopping him with a gesture of his hand.

“It’s one of your few breaks during the day. What if he decides to show up exactly during it?” he stated and Baekhyun closed his mouth immediately, knowing that Chanyeol was right.

When Baekhyun didn’t add anything else, Chanyeol extracted his phone from his jacket’s pockets.

“Let’s exchange contacts. It will be easier to meet up, if you are late or if you finish earlier” Chanyeol explained and Baekhyun nodded, taking out also his phone.

They exchanged phone number and KakaoTalk IDs.

“Call me. Whatever it may be” Chanyeol stated and this time his tone was dead serious, and somehow Baekhyun realized it too.

“I will” he promised before smiling softly toward him and walking inside the flower shop.

Chanyeol sighed briefly, walking back to where he parked the car and driving back home.

There were so many things he couldn’t quite process of all that morning.

Starting from Baekhyun absolute lack of self-care, his unease when he sat in Chanyeol’s car and the jolt he made when Chanyeol simply moved to turn on the radio.

Letting alone everything else regarding his past and his former partner and Chanyeol wanted to know better about him.

Because more he knew, more he could help him adapt to a new normal life and keep his former boyfriend as distant as possible from him.

On the way back home, he also called his father, explaining briefly Baekhyun’s situation and asking him if and what was possible to do.

“Is your friend up to a talk with me? Just to understand how serious exactly this problem is” his father asked him back and Chanyeol hummed shortly in thought.

“I’ll ask him when he’s free” he concluded and he was already on his apartment door, opening it and almost bumping into Jondae who was opening it.

“Call you back, thanks in advance” he added softly, thanking him again and his father chuckled hanging up with a small _whenever you want, son_.

“Hey” Jondae greeted him shortly and Chanyeol nodded toward him.

“You really woke up this early to accompany Baek there?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded briefly, closing the door behind him.

“And called my father. He wants to see Baekhyun to understand better the situation” he replied taking off his jacket and Jondae hummed briefly in thought.

“Mind telling him tonight, after the radio program?” he added slightly worried and Chanyeol frowned but shook his head briefly.

There was a brief silence and they both sit in the living room where Jondae was finishing his breakfast.

“Does he have something against cars? Or was it simply my car?” Chanyeol finally asked toward Jondae who hummed briefly.

“Baek always commute to work, he doesn’t have a driving license. For what I know the only car he sat into was his former partner’s?” he replied honestly and Chanyeol nodded briefly.

“Is there something I need to know about this former partner, Dae? And I mean something that could hurt Baekhyun more than helping him” he asked toward him and Jondae hummed pensively, eating his cereals.

“Don’t force things on him? Always state the true reason why you are doing something? If possible, avoid sex-related matters?” he started saying counting on his fingers each thing more.

“And Twice’s _TT_ ” Chanyeol added making Jondae chuckle softly.

“And girl’s group in general if you don’t want him to sadden down instead of cheer up” he explained and Chanyeol nodded again briefly trying to remember every single thing Jondae was telling him.

There was another brief silence but then Jondae smiled apologetically toward him.

“I’m really grateful for what you are doing for Baek, Yeol” he stated kindness and worry sipping from his tone and Chanyeol shook his head briefly.

“Your friends are my friends. And… he doesn’t deserve all the things he went and he’s going through. So, if there’s a way to help him, I’m in” he stated making Jondae opening in a big smile too.

“Who would have thought that you would started liking Baek too” he commented all smiles and brightness in his eyes and Chanyeol let out a small chuckle.

“He’s like a wary puppy?” he added, fingers scratching the back of his head, pensively and Jondae exploded in a soundly laughter.

“Never tell it to Baek, he will kill you otherwise!” he observed, shaking his head, but it was clear that he completely agreed with Chanyeol.

“I’ll go sleep a while more. Tonight, I have to work…” Chanyeol added yawning and checking the time on his phone.

“Set an alarm for when you have to go pick Baek up” Jondae remembered him and Chanyeol nodded setting it for forty minutes before.

“See ya?” he concluded waiving toward Jondae who nodded, waiving back at him.

He went to his room and managed to sleep for few more hours, but then he was woken up by his phone ringing.

Chanyeol wanted to curse, feeling the bed with his hand, but when he saw Baekhyun’s ID on the screen, he picked up immediately, worried.

“Hey, everything’s fine?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, fingers carding through his hair and checking which time it was.

Almost three.

Too early to the end of Baekhyun’s shift.

“Hey, _hyung_ said I could go home a bit earlier but not too early to go back home and then go to the radio…” he started saying and Chanyeol hummed softly.

“Want to hang around?” he proposed him immediately and Baekhyun hummed too in return.

“Only if you are free and up to it?” he replied, tone worried, but Chanyeol was already agreeing.

“When can I pick you up?” he asked back and Baekhyun hummed again, thinking.

“Four? We have almost two hours before radio show starts…” he replied considering the various possibilities and Chanyeol nodded.

“Perfect. See you at four” he concluded, receiving a positive feedback from Baekhyun and then hanging up.

He showered briefly, putting a different hoodie compared to that morning and new jeans too.

On his way out, he met Sehun who frowned seeing him up during the day.

“Going somewhere?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded.

“Baekhyun’s pick up” he replied briefly and Sehun hummed, thumbing up from the sofa and Chanyeol waived at him exiting and walking to Baekhyun’s work.

If car wasn’t good for Baekhyun, then they could commute together.

It wasn’t a problem.

Only _years_ since last time Chanyeol took a metro.

At ten to four, he was outside the flower shop and when Minseok saw him from inside, he gestured him to enter.

Chanyeol pushed open the door, entering the shop.

“Ah, Mr. Park, welcome” Minseok greeted him and Chanyeol hinted a soft bow.

“Thank you. How was the day here? Everything fine?” he asked him trying to exchange some greetings and Minseok nodded.

“ _Hyunnie_ is changing his clothes, he should be here in a moment” he added and Chanyeol nodded briefly.

There was a small silence and then a low whine.

“ _Hyung_!” Baekhyun’s voice came lower from another room and Minseok went to see what was happening.

“Everything’s fine?” he asked him but Baekhyun whined again.

“I can’t believe it. I lost one of my contacts” he stated complaining and Chanyeol frowned briefly.

So the glasses weren’t only an accessory.

“Maybe earlier when you moved those vases?” Minseok suggested gesturing toward the back of the shop and Baekhyun sighed in exasperation.

However, when he exited the room and noticed Chanyeol being there, he shook briefly his head.

“No worries. I’ll take off my glasses…” he concluded going back to the small room and coming out with the same pare of black thick-framed glasses he had that day Chanyeol brought his phone and that Chanyeol sometimes saw him using at home.

“Chanyeol” Baekhyun greeted him and Chanyeol smiled briefly.

“Do you need a help looking for your contact?” he asked him, smile not leaving his lips, but Baekhyun shook his head.

“I’ll find it. And if I don’t, I have other pairs at home” he replied, shrugging his shoulders and Chanyeol nodded briefly.

“Let’s go then?” he asked Baekhyun who nodded shortly, waiving Minseok and following Chanyeol out of the shop.

They walked in silence and when Baekhyun realized that they were going toward the metro station, frowned shortly, stopping to stare at Chanyeol perplexed.

Chanyeol instead smile shortly at him.

“You didn’t seem at ease in my car this morning, so I thought that maybe metro would be better?” he asked him and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in amazement, lips slightly parting in awe.

“T-Thank you” he muttered, lips hinting a small smile, and Chanyeol smiled at him, shaking his head.

“I don’t have any ticket nor pass, though” he added, chuckling softly and Baekhyun huffed a laugh too.

“Let’s go buy them, then” he concluded and started walking back again inside the metro station to the ticket machine.

They bought some tickets for Chanyeol, while Baekhyun simply checked his pass on the automatic machine to see if he had still credits.

“I thought we could go to that shopping center near the radio station” Chanyeol started saying and Baekhyun nodded briefly.

“It’s not very big, but it’s cozy and there’s some nice shops to see” he added and Chanyeol hummed briefly, thumbing up.

They waited for the metro and when they took it, it was slightly packed and Chanyeol almost imperceptibly lead Baekhyun toward the corner so that he didn’t get pushed or pulled, but at the meantime blocking him between the glass window behind him and Chanyeol himself.

Baekhyun had a flowery scent, obviously since he worked in the flower shop, but he also had a sweeter, maybe fruity, cologne that made Chanyeol want to go even nearer to him.

And at the beginning there wasn’t any problem in trying to keep a distance, because there was still not too many people, but in the next two stations, while they were talking about Baekhyun’s workday, a lot of people entered pressing to fit in the small wagon.

Chanyeol leant his hand on the glass behind Baekhyun, trying to keep the distance between them but then Baekhyun pulled at his jacket, stare worried.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked him softly, leaning in and speaking directly near his ear.

Baekhyun shook his head, nodding toward the other end of the wagon.

“He’s here” he whispered back and Chanyeol’s stare moved around, without being able to identify a figure more than others.

“Hey, I’m here. He won’t do anything. And isn’t it the real purpose of this all? Let him see you with someone else?” Chanyeol asked him back and Baekhyun’s stare moved back to Chanyeol who smiled softly at him.

“I won’t let him close to you” Chanyeol whispered again to his ear and for the first time seeing a small blush appearing on Baekhyun’s cheeks.

“But from the outside this is just…” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol smiled again at him, kissing the top of his head like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Baekhyun was soft and perfumed like clean clothes and flowers and Chanyeol didn’t realize it before but he didn’t dislike it at all.

“Would you stop worrying? I’m here, look at me only” he muttered, fingers caressing Baekhyun’s cheek and almost forcing him to stare at him.

Not that there was any need since Baekhyun’s stare was perplexed and stunned, already fixed on Chanyeol’s face.

And it was the first time Chanyeol saw Baekhyun from that distance.

He could see his eyelashes, super long and his cute nose.

In Baekhyun’s eyes there could be stars since how sparkling they were in that moment.

And his lips looked soft and smooth.

Baekhyun was more than pleasant to stare at, Chanyeol admitted it, even if the thought slightly surprised him.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol smiled again at him, shaking away all the thoughts and focusing only on Baekhyun.

“Told you. He doesn’t deserve your time, your feelings… Anything” he added, leaning his forehead to Baekhyun’s who closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, letting Chanyeol near him.

“Thank you” Baekhyun concluded and on Chanyeol’s lips appeared another smile even if he knew that Baekhyun couldn’t see it.

That moment didn’t last much because the registered voice announced that the next stop was theirs, so Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand and with a bit of struggle between people, he reached the exit on the very other side of where Baekhyun gestured his former partner was and managed to push them both out.

“Too hot inside there” Chanyeol stated finally breathing again even if he could still smell Baekhyun’s perfume near him, on his fingers and on his clothes.

“Yeah, too hot” Baekhyun nodded shortly and Chanyeol smiled softly at him, starting to walk toward the shopping center.

And there was a small silence and then Baekhyun’s voice came low and perplexed.

“Is… Is there a reason why we are still holding hands?” he asked Chanyeol who let him go immediately, shaking his head briefly.

He didn’t even realize that he was still holding Baekhyun’s hand.

Somehow, for how strange it could seem, it was almost a natural gesture.

“No, sorry. No reason” he replied and Baekhyun smiled briefly at him, before slightly pushing him toward the entrance door.

“Let’s go. I’ll offer you something since you are almost kind today!” he stated and Chanyeol chuckled again, nodding briefly.

And they stopped by a small bar where Baekhyun offered Chanyeol an hot chocolate with cream because _it’s winter how come you didn’t even drink one this year?_

They sat down and for the first time since they knew, they spoke without filter, simply speaking about what they liked to do or what music they preferred and so on.

And much to their own surprise, they had more things in common that they cared to admit.

“We need to organize a campaign together!” Baekhyun exclaimed when Chanyeol told him that he was an almost pro player of a lot of online war and tactical games, like Baekhyun was too.

“Once that I’m not working in the evening” Chanyeol stated, nodding shortly and Baekhyun nodded too.

“It’s a pity I never got to see you dance. Dae says that you are… stunning” Baekhyun added at the mention of Chanyeol’s work, making Chanyeol frown, shaking his head.

“I didn’t know Dae made this good advertisement of my work” he stated but Baekhyun chuckled softly, nodding.

“He is very proud of having _such a stunning and god-like friend_ ” Baekhyun commented, quoting Jondae’s words and Chanyeol could almost blush if he didn’t know already that he was quite fascinating and handsome.

“Well, one day that you are not too tired, or you don’t have to work early in the morning, come visit me at _Cloud9_. I promise I’ll put up a good show for you” Chanyeol stated confidently winking toward Baekhyun whose eyes went wider in amazement before he snorted, letting out a beautiful, sparkling laugh, perplexing Chanyeol with such a fresh and cute laugh.

“I wasn’t ready to this seemingly flirty self” Baekhyun commented and Chanyeol smiled widely at him even if he was the one _not ready_ to Baekhyun’s cheerful laugh.

“I’m not one of the best at _Cloud9_ for nothing, you know” he retorted, keeping up the pace of the conversation, and Baekhyun smiled back at him, nodding shortly.

There was a small silence and then Baekhyun smiled at him again, this time more timidly, almost shily.

“I’m… really grateful for your help, Chanyeol. I promise I’ll keep it as short as possible” he whispered and Chanyeol wanted to retort something but Baekhyun stood up, checking his wristwatch.

Chanyeol noted that behavior even that morning or the evening before.

Baekhyun always changed subject when they were getting even almost near whatever concerning his former partner and Baekhyun’s worth for his friends.

“Time to go work a bit?” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded slightly, sitting up.

“Let me come with you until there. And I can pick you up tonight too, but only with the car, otherwise I would be late for my work” Chanyeol added and Baekhyun frowned softly, humming pensively, and the question was already on Chanyeol’s lips.

“Is it because my car stink or something like that?” he asked clearly joking and making Baekhyun snort again, worry and clouds already leaving his stare, giving their place to something softer.

“I… don’t drive. And he always insisted in bringing me everywhere, almost forcing me to go with him instead of taking public transportations. However, he always rubbed it on my face, telling me that he couldn’t do anything because of me, because he _had to_ bring me around…” he whispered and Chanyeol huffed, shaking his head.

“That’s the most stupid thing I’ve ever heard, Baekhyun. And you didn’t tell him anything?” he asked him back, clearly annoyed by that jerk’s behavior.

How could he force Baekhyun in going with him when Baekhyun was perfectly fine in using public transportation, and then also telling him that he did it only for Baekhyun’s sake and that it was his fault he wasn’t able to do anything else?

Baekhyun hummed briefly, shifting his stare away.

“It’s true that he brought me everywhere…” he started replying but Chanyeol sighed shaking his head and nearing slightly Baekhyun, patting on his shoulder.

Baekhyun flinched softly at the gesture but didn’t move away.

“He forced you to. So, there’s no excuse for me. He was simply a jerk trying to control you over everything. Not your fault in the slightest” he concluded smiling briefly at Baekhyun who forced a small smile back.

“Let’s go… or I’ll be late” Baekhyun concluded and Chanyeol nodded accompany him until the radio station.

They chatted shortly during the walk there and when they were outside, Baekhyun smiled shortly at him.

“I… would appreciate you coming to pick me up later. With the car is okay too” he whispered briefly and Chanyeol nodded softly.

“As you prefer. Otherwise I can ask Dae…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head, convinced, convincing also Chanyeol.

“See you later, then?” Chanyeol concluded and Baekhyun nodded before waiving at him and entering the building.

Chanyeol sighed briefly.

There was a lot of work to do with Baekhyun.

And not because he was a hassle or tiring.

But because that jerk of his former partner really put into his head a lot of bullshits and Chanyeol wanted them out as soon as possible.

Because Baekhyun was a good person and he was kind and hard-working and he didn’t deserve those things.

However, in the meantime, Chanyeol knew also that he needed time.

Something of that depth couldn’t be restored in few days.

But Chanyeol had time.

A lot of time.

Chanyeol listened to Baekhyun’s program during the waiting, while eating and also preparing to go to work and to pick him up.

And he was glad not to find any Twice’s song that day in the program.

Maybe Baekhyun wasn’t feeling that bad, despite being the first day in which he was fake dating Chanyeol and seeing his ex on the metro that day.

At eight fifteen, as per Baekhyun’s request, he was outside the radio station again, leaning on the car, waiting for him.

But he was pensive.

Jondae asked him to wait before talking to Baekhyun about his father wanting to talk to him about his ex and more details but it was definitely a pressing matter.

So why waiting until after the radio show?

Maybe because it was not to influence his mood in any way before the show?

“You are early” Baekhyun greeted him exiting from the building and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

And then Baekhyun let out a short whistle at how Chanyeol was dressed, totally different from hoodie and jeans of that afternoon.

He wore tight black trousers and a satin ivory shirt under his coat, instead of his usual padded jacket.

Chanyeol let out a huffed laugh, shaking his head.

“Come on, hop in and let me drive you home before I’m late” Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun nodded shortly, sitting again in Chanyeol’s car, this time slightly more at ease than that morning.

“Are you sure you are fine? You don’t have to force yourself” Chanyeol whispered turning on the engine and turning around to see how much space he had to go back and turn with the car.

“You are not him, you are not forcing it on me, and you won’t throw it back at me” he muttered making it sounds like a mantra more than a real explanation, making Chanyeol smile softly.

“Obviously no, Baekhyun. Nor now nor never. I’m doing it for a friend. And remember that everything is at your pace and no one else’s” he explained, facing again the street and finally driving off the parking lot.

However, he could feel Baekhyun’s unsureness, his stare perplexed on him.

“Are we… _friends_?” he asked him briefly, voice barely audible and Chanyeol huffed a small laugh.

“You hurt me, Baekhyun. Are we not?” he asked back, smiling softly at him, stare shifting in his direction just for a second before moving it again on the road.

“I… I…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol smiled again briefly.

“No worries. Dae’s friends are mine and he really loves you a lot, so I’m sure that you are an awesome being too otherwise Dae wouldn’t be nice to you. He’s very selective on friends” he explained, smile never leaving his lips and Baekhyun blushed softly.

“He’s too good with me. I don’t…” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head not leaving him the time to finish the sentence.

“It’s better if you keep that for you, Baekhyun. Because I don’t want to hear from you sentences like _I’m not worth it_ , because to us, to me, to Dae, you are. Otherwise we wouldn’t be doing this for you” he stated briefly, making Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in surprise.

“I’m… I’m sorry” Baekhyun whispered in reply and Chanyeol forced a small smile.

“You shouldn’t be because it’s not your fault. But I understand your feelings and why you are acting like this. So, it’s fine for a while more” he concluded, inhaling deeply and even before Baekhyun could comment or tell him everything else, Chanyeol told him about his father.

“He wants to meet you, to know more details that could be useful for the lawsuit” he stated and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line, becoming suddenly silent.

There was a complete silence until Chanyeol parked the car in front of their shared apartment.

“Listen, I know that it can be a problem for you living again all those things, but it’s the only way to maybe…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head, stare shifting to meet with Chanyeol’s.

“Can’t we pretend it never was?” he asked briefly and Chanyeol wanted to reply but Baekhyun shook his head immediately.

“I’m sorry. I know I have to. Just… give me some days to arrange my thoughts on this and…” he was saying, hands fidgeting with the security belt and Chanyeol’s hand immediately went to Baekhyun’s stopping him, slightly gripping onto them.

“It’s not you only. Dae will be there if you need someone… And I’m also here if you need it. Or _Sehunnie_ ” he whispered, making Baekhyun’s stare move to his face, startled and unbelieving.

“You…” Baekhyun started and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“Don’t push us out of your life, Baekhyun. At least, not Dae. He would die for you even without you asking for it…” he added and Baekhyun’s eyes became watery, tears clearly forming in them.

However, he nodded shortly, small smile appearing on his lips.

“Give me a week to arrange some things. How does next Thursday sound to you?” he asked him and Chanyeol smiled softly back.

“Perfect” he agreed making Baekhyun nod again.

“Thank you, Chanyeol. I owe you another one” he whispered and even before Chanyeol could shake his head and telling him that he didn’t owe him anything, Baekhyun shook his head.

“It’s super late, now! Go before they will scold you because you stayed here talking with me!” he stated freeing himself of the security belt and opening the door.

“You don’t need to…” he started saying but Chanyeol was already speaking: “meet you tomorrow at fifteen to eight like today?”.

Baekhyun’s stare widened in perplexity before he could force a small smile.

“Don’t be too late” he concluded before closing the door and waiving at him.

Chanyeol waited for him to enter in the building before driving away to work.

He was more than late, actually, since his shift usually started at eight and half, and it was already nine fifteen, but nothing that Baekhyun needed to know.

Chanyeol would have asked for a different shift from that day on.

Even if he finished later, he would also manage to go and pick Baekhyun up.

And he could sleep during the day while Baekhyun was at work.

Nothing he couldn’t do.

And Jondae was right.

Baekhyun was a precious being, tainted by too many years of coercion and forced mechanisms.

And Chanyeol really meant it when he said that Baekhyun was his friend.

And he would do anything for a friend.

It started like that Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s _friendship_.

Chanyeol didn’t know exactly _what_ it was for Baekhyun, but for him it was a beautiful friendship, the best he ever forged in so many years, maybe also better than the one he had with Jondae.

Baekhyun was really a treasure as a friend.

Always so kind and attentive to everything.

And all the things they shared, and not only the games or the music, but also all the things on which they agreed, including the pizza toppings, the television shows and the bowling.

Chanyeol was also happy about the progresses that Baekhyun started to have.

Like not always say _sorry_ every now and then or saying that he _wasn’t worth it_.

And that was already a big progress to Chanyeol.

Everything became a routine of small and cute antics, especially when Chanyeol, after the first two days, realized that it was always better to wake up before Baekhyun, just to see him wandering in the kitchen still half-asleep and in his fluffy pajama.

Baekhyun was always super cold and always had super soft and warm pajamas, more than t-shirts and sweatpants.

Or him bringing small bouquets at home with different colors depending on his mood.

Or his humming voice around the house, so soft and yet so pleasant to hear.

Only in a week, Chanyeol already felt like he knew Baekhyun since his whole life.

But what made him realize that maybe Baekhyun felt the same way as he did, was that the Wednesday before Baekhyun’s appointment with Chanyeol’s father, Baekhyun waited for Chanyeol to come home from work, asleep, only the small light of the kitchen lighted up.

Chanyeol didn’t expect to find anyone up so, when he got back at almost four am finding the light on, he thought that it was because someone forgot to turn it off.

“Welcome home” Baekhyun whispered greeting him and Chanyeol frowned softly, staring toward the couch where Baekhyun was sitting with a cup of tea in his hands.

“What are you doing awake? You have to be up in no more than three hours” he stated but Baekhyun shook his head briefly.

“I asked _hyung_ a day off” he replied softly and Chanyeol frowned again, taking away his jacket and putting it on the back of a chair.

The agreement was that he would take only part of his afternoon off, not the whole day.

“Is something the matter?” Chanyeol asked him, moving to sit near him and Baekhyun hummed shortly.

“Are you willing to listen to something?” he muttered in a whisper and Chanyeol nodded.

“I’m always up listening to you, and you know it” he replied softy but Baekhyun shook his head briefly, emptying his cup and putting it down on the small table in front of the couch.

“There are… _things_ that Dae doesn’t know about my ex” he started saying and Chanyeol frowned shortly, words already on his lips, but Baekhyun stopped him with a brief gesture of his hand.

“He can’t come with me tomorrow. I don’t want to hurt him more than I already did, Chanyeol…” he whispered and his voice was wavering, uncertainty tinting his tone and making him feel even softer than before.

And Chanyeol totally understood the whole point in Baekhyun’s discourse, so he didn’t mind going with him instead of Jondae.

“Want me to come with you?” Chanyeol asked him, shrugging his shoulders, and Baekhyun hummed briefly.

“Would it be a problem for you?” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol immediately shook his head.

“Whatever makes you feel comfortable, Baekhyun. You know that I just want it to be over once and forever. I want you to be happy again” he commented shortly making Baekhyun lean his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, a gesture that he did when he was particularly tired.

“You will hear the worst of me tomorrow, you know?” Baekhyun asked him, voice no more than a whisper and Chanyeol shook his head shortly again.

“It’s not the worst of you. It was only a bad period of your life for his fault” he retorted but Baekhyun shook his head too.

“It will be the worst. And I’m sorry but I can’t do it alone, and I don’t want Dae to see it. You are the only one I can ask to” he whispered, hands gripping harder on the hem of his pajama t-shirt and Chanyeol leant his head on Baekhyun’s.

“You can count on me. If you want me there, I will be. I won’t ask you anything, I’ll simply listen to what you have to say. But you have to be honest with my father and tell him _everything_. Or all of this is futile” he replied and Baekhyun hummed briefly.

“I will” he granted and Chanyeol wanted to say that maybe it was better for them to go to sleep when Baekhyun sighed shortly.

“Can we stay here for a while more?” he asked him softly and Chanyeol nodded in reply, hands moving to retrieve a plaid blanket from the other end of the couch and covering Baekhyun with it.

“I owe you so much, Chanyeol” he whispered making Chanyeol chuckled softly.

“You don’t. Now try to sleep a bit” he retorted, earning himself a snort and a pinch on his side who made him jolt in surprise.

“You ingrate” Baekhyun whispered, but he snuggled his head better in Chanyeol’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

And Chanyeol smiled softly, letting himself go to sleep too.

The day after, he was woken up by Baekhyun’s alarm on his phone.

Baekhyun jolted up too, without immediately realizing where he was.

“Morning, princesses” Jondae’s voice greeted them from where the fridge was and Chanyeol frowned, thinking that it was definitely too early, but when he checked the clock on the wall, it was almost ten.

“It was ages I didn’t sleep this much” Baekhyun whispered and Jondae smiled softly at him.

“That’s great since today is the day, no?” he observed, sipping his coffee, and Baekhyun nodded briefly before finally telling Jondae that he would go to the appointment with Chanyeol.

“Since he knows better also his father and maybe he can help us finding a meeting point” was the main theme of Baekhyun’s explanation and Jondae seemed to believe in it and didn’t take it too badly, happy that Baekhyun would have gone with someone he trusted as Chanyeol.

“I didn’t think in the slightest that you two could become friends when I proposed Baek to live here for a while” Jondae stated perplexed and Baekhyun hummed briefly, shaking his head.

“Actually, I didn’t think it either” he stated in unison with Chanyeol, making them both explode in a sound laughter.

“No worries though, as soon as all of this is finished, I’ll go away” Baekhyun added making Chanyeol huff again, shaking his head.

“You are such an idiot. I’ve already told you…” Chanyeol started saying, feeling again like every time Baekhyun brought up the argument of being there from already too much time.

Chanyeol granted him to stay with them for an affordable price for Baekhyun.

Initially, Chanyeol’s intention was to make him stay for free but Baekhyun refused.

They came to an agreement on the price, but Baekhyun sometimes still came up with unfortunate sentences on him going away as soon as possible.

“I know what you told me. But I know that I’m not a good flat mate since I’m paying less than everybody else and you…” he tried to counter but Chanyeol pushed a whole hand on Baekhyun’s mouth, shutting him up.

“It’s too early to discuss on this with you again. Let’s have breakfast” he concluded sitting up from the couch and Baekhyun groaned in exasperation but followed him near the table.

“Pancakes?” Chanyeol proposed him and Baekhyun brightened up immediately, making Chanyeol smile softly.

Chanyeol made breakfast for the three of them and then, after dressing up, they waived Jondae going toward the parking lot.

“We will go with the car because it’s easier than commute until there, is it fine?” Chanyeol asked him when they were in the lift and Baekhyun nodded briefly, clearly nervous.

He dressed up better than usual.

Baekhyun was wearing a white shirt and a dark blue suit under the dark coat.

“Relax, I will be there. And my father is a comprehensive person, he won’t judge you, nor for your sexual orientation nor for your choices” Chanyeol stated, hand moving to pat Baekhyun on his shoulder, making him sigh deeply.

“Can you promise me something?” Baekhyun asked toward Chanyeol who nodded briefly, hearing the lift door pinging open.

“Everything you will hear, keep it for you and you only. And if you have questions, when we will be outside” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded again, gesturing toward the car.

The drive there was silent and Chanyeol respected this silence coming from Baekhyun even if it was plaguing him.

There were so many things that Jondae didn’t tell Chanyeol about Baekhyun’s former partner.

And Baekhyun said that there were a lot of _other_ things he didn’t tell to Jondae either.

So, how serious was the damage?

How deep did it run inside Baekhyun, rooted there and unable to let him live freely?

Chanyeol was worried about it.

And even if he told Baekhyun that he didn’t mind accompanying him to his father’s studio and staying there with him, he actually minded.

Because he didn’t know how he could react to _things_ that Baekhyun could tell him.

“You… okay?” Baekhyun asked him, hand slightly patting Chanyeol’s arm and Chanyeol nodded, pulling out his best smile.

“Yeah, sure. We are almost there, just be patient a while more” he replied but Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line, apparently not convinced.

And Chanyeol didn’t want him to be troubled by things that weren’t him explaining all the facts he went through before Jondae managed to convince him to go away.

“Hey, I’m fine. Really… Just overthinking things but I know you will do great” he whispered, smiling all the way through the sentence, and Baekhyun’s stare moved shortly toward him before shaking his head.

“It will go as bad as it already seems, Chanyeol. No need to…” he started saying but Chanyeol chuckled softly, shaking his head too.

“I know that it will go bad. Because you will mess up with feelings and with events you don’t even want to remember, let alone speak. But I’ll be there. And when you will feel like not doing it, I’ll stroke your back or hold your hand. That’s why I’m here. Coming in Jondae’s stake and I will do the same things he would do, but without him knowing things you don’t want him to know” he interrupted him, finally parking in the parking lot of a tall building where his father had his studio.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity and they started to water, tears appearing at the corners of his eyes.

Chanyeol smiled briefly at him.

“I know you are more than the cold stance you usually show to strangers. A kind and gentle soul that compose beautiful bouquets. And a caring friend to his precious listeners. So, don’t worry. And show me your worse, I’m here for this” Chanyeol concluded making Baekhyun shred a single tear that he wiped away immediately.

Baekhyun closed his eyes, inhaling deeply before nodding shortly.

“Let’s go” he whispered and Chanyeol smiled at him, before exiting the car and guiding him inside the building, at the fifth floor where there was his father’s studio.

His father was a tall man, slightly less than Chanyeol himself, but really similar to Chanyeol.

He greeted them immediately, letting them sit in front of his desk and smiling toward Baekhyun.

“Mr. Byun, my son told me about your situation. Unfortunately, as he explained to you too maybe, we are speaking of an important person in the society, so we need more than valid proofs of whatever it may be before we can decide if and how to proceed toward him” he stated explaining the situation and Baekhyun nodded briefly.

“If it may help, I have some… _official statements_ too” Baekhyun whispered softly, pulling out a small but thick envelope from inside his jacket and pushing it toward Chanyeol’s father.

He took it and opening several sheets, his frown started to get deeper and deeper.

“They are all of the last two years” he stated and Chanyeol couldn’t properly read his expression but Baekhyun hummed briefly.

“If you need them you can take them” Baekhyun added and the man nodded shortly, inhaling deeply, stare moving toward Chanyeol.

“I didn’t realize it was _this_ serious” he started saying and Chanyeol wanted to reply somehow but didn’t know what to say.

Because he didn’t know anything either.

Even if _official statements_ could only mean two things.

Police or hospital.

Or maybe both.

“So, up to tell me something more, maybe from the start?” his father asked Baekhyun and he nodded shortly in reply.

He sighed deeply before starting to speak.

“We started dating briefly before I became a trainee. He was sweet and always kind even when I was scouted and started training under the agency. However, when I moved in with him, things changed” he started saying, stare shifting on his fingers, gripping harder on his trousers.

“I was… always away because I loved what I did and singing and dancing were my dreams since I was a child. But since when we started living together, he was always angry about my schedules, saying that I didn’t have any more time for him. And, in the beginning, I thought at it as an accident until a friend of mine didn’t convince me otherwise, but one day he… pushed me, he said it was an accident and I believed it. And I went to the hospital, but it wasn’t a simple sprain as the doctors said from the very start. It made me unable to dance professionally, because my knee wasn’t able to sustain the rhythm of trainees’ training anymore” he started explaining and Chanyeol couldn’t believe his ears.

The knee injury was his former partner’s fault?

It was clear that it wasn’t _an accident_!

He could feel his irritation climbing up to maximum levels already.

However, Baekhyun continued speaking, closing his eyes in focus.

“I had to stay home for almost two months, and he was super glad treating me like I was a prince, not letting me do anything and at start I thought that it was really kind and cute of him, but… it wasn’t. When my knee healed and I contacted my old friend Minseok _-hyung_ who told me that he was looking for a helper at his flower shop, my ex was… angry. He said that I didn’t want to be with him anymore and I was ready to leave him in whatever moment and he started convincing me that if he was angry and beat me up, it was my fault. Because I didn’t love him anymore” he explained in a whisper, fingers gripping even harder on his trousers and Chanyeol’s hand moved on his own, stroking Baekhyun’s back, slowly softly.

And it was like Baekhyun managed to breathe again, letting a bit go his grip.

Chanyeol hated every second of it.

Because he knew where this whole thing was going and he wasn’t able to do anything to prevent it.

“So he used you violence?” his father asked Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s stare was immediately on his father, scolding for the too direct question, but he calmed him down with a small gesture of his hand.

Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“At the beginning it was only some small things. Some slaps or pushes? But with time, it got worse, resulting in some trip to the hospital or to neighbors calling the police on us” he replied shortly, voice no more than a whisper and shaking his head.

“I just thought that giving him sex was a right way to calm him down and at first it worked. When he was getting worked up for _nothing_ , I just gave in, letting him do what he wanted” he added, fingers moving to his hair, carding through his hair and pulling it behind.

And Chanyeol was already cringing, even if his hand was still smoothing down Baekhyun’s jacket fabric, caressing his back.

It was all so wrong, all so mistaken.

It wasn’t fair for Baekhyun to live through all those experiences and let him plague him still at months, years of distance.

“However, in the last period nothing calmed him down, nor sex nor anything else” Baekhyun whispered stare moving toward Chanyeol’s father and waiting for the obvious question to come.

The very same that Chanyeol wanted to ask him too.

“So he got even more violent? Including during sex?” Chanyeol’s father asked Baekhyun who bitterly chuckled, shifting his stare away.

“ _Especially_ during sex. If before at least he _cared_ about me during it, in the end he didn’t care about anything anymore. I could be whoever else, disposable and reusable at need” he concluded voice hard and icy, and Chanyeol had to grip hard on his trousers too not to sat up and go to wherever place that asshole was and beating the hell out of him.

However, he had to stay there and to stay strong for whatever was happening inside Baekhyun.

For his feelings in bringing up all those painful memories.

“What about … psychological implications?” Chanyeol’s father asked Baekhyun who let out another chuckle, shaking his head.

“I’m here just because my friends almost forced me here. Because _they_ said that I don’t deserve half of those things…” he started saying but Chanyeol corrected him immediately.

“All of those, Baekhyun. You don’t deserve any of those” he whispered, without stopping to caress his back.

Baekhyun didn’t have time to comment to that sentence because Chanyeol’s father asked him again.

“And how did you exit it?” he asked him and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line.

“I… met again an old friend of mine. And he started asking me things, realizing that something was _off_. And I gradually opened up, telling him what happened, and he started trying to convince me that it wasn’t a sane relationship and I had to go away from my former partner as soon as possible…” he explained before gesturing with his head toward Chanyeol.

“And that’s how I ended up living with your son and his friends” he concluded softly, stare again shifting toward Chanyeol’s father.

“Did he look after you also when you moved away? How was your… _parting_?” Chanyeol’s father asked Baekhyun making him sigh deeply, nodding shortly.

“I… left him a note. Telling him that I was breaking up with him because he became too harsh and I couldn’t take it anymore. I emptied the house of all my things and transferred to Chanyeol’s. He called me two hours later, probably coming back home and finding it empty, only the paper, insulting me and asking me what I thought I was doing and that I couldn’t go away whenever I wanted, that we needed to talk about it. And I did… I met him, because it felt unfair to leave only with a small paper with some reasons and nothing more” he whispered and Chanyeol frowned briefly, hearing that thing for the first time too, even if it happened when Baekhyun already lived with them.

“I went to meet him and he was almost calm? But then he started saying that I was his and nobody else’s and he wanted to let everyone knows that I was his propriety” he started saying, fingers slowly moving toward his neck, slightly opening his shirt, revealing his collarbones and along the right one there was a cut, not less than five inches long.

Chanyeol couldn’t believe it.

Why nor him nor Jondae knew nothing about it?

Why Baekhyun didn’t ask for their help?

Was it before or after they started fake dating?

Was it related to one of those nights when he came home with bruises or the _vase evening_?

“I was… afraid. And gave him sex, trying to calm him down and, somehow, he did. But the next time, I didn’t. And he threw at me a huge glass vase and a customer at the flower shop called the police for me, making him go away. Since then, I always refused his calls and I never saw him again” he explained briefly, fingers again buttoning his shirt and inhaling deeply.

“I’m sorry I don’t have any more evidences” Baekhyun whispered but Chanyeol’s father shook his head.

“You have even too many, kid. And I’m glad that my son and your friends managed to convince you to come here and sue him. And if not for yourself, think about whoever can come after you for him. Do you want others to feel the same you did?” he asked him and for the first time Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in realization on what that meeting could mean.

He shook his head immediately.

“No, please. Whoever they may be… It’s too painful and no one should go through it” he whispered terrified at the simple idea.

And Chanyeol took his hand, gripping hard.

“It’s fine. Nobody will, relax” he whispered toward Baekhyun who inhaled deeply, steadying his breath, gripping back to Chanyeol’s hand.

There was a small silence and then Chanyeol’s father sighed briefly.

“With this said, I think we have a lot to work on. Now we will start taking action and contacting also police and the hospitals you went to in order to bring all of this to judge’s attention” he stated and Baekhyun hummed briefly.

“I don’t think you will, but absolutely _don’t_ meet with him. We will prepare an injunction against him, prohibiting him to near you” he continued and Baekhyun nodded briefly.

“Thank you, and I’m…” he started saying but Chanyeol’s father shook his head.

“You are not. Remember, if not for yourself for all the others that could meet your same fate” he concluded and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line, nodding.

“Thank you” he concluded and Chanyeol’s father sat up.

“ _Yeollie_ , take care of your friend, here. He will need a lot of support” he stated toward Chanyeol who nodded briefly, smiling toward his father and then toward Baekhyun.

“I will, no worries” he concluded and his father smiled briefly too.

“Mr. Byun, my son can seem a naïve kid, but he’s kind hearted and a great person. Let him help you for a while, you won’t regret it” he stated toward Baekhyun who hummed briefly pulling out a soft smile.

“I know, he’s a big softie” he whispered and Chanyeol’s father laughed soundly while Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, but then he smiled too.

He didn’t mind whatever comment, if it managed to make Baekhyun joke around, bringing a smile on his lips.

“Dad, thank you again. See you around” Chanyeol concluded and his father nodded waiving at them, seeing them out.

They walked in silence out the office and out of the building until inside the car.

When they were inside and Baekhyun closed the door, he brought his hands to his face starting to cry out of nowhere.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, expecting that burst, seeing all the tension Baekhyun went through for all the meeting and started stroking his back, gently, patiently.

“Everything will be fine, Baekhyun… My father will help you” he whispered him and Baekhyun nodded sobbing a little more but then slowly calming down.

“I’m sorry you had to hear all these things…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol shook his head.

“Better me than Dae. He would have made a mess…” he whispered even if he still hurt at the idea of all the things Baekhyun went through.

And he still wanted to kick that asshole’s ass.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply before nodding shortly.

“I couldn’t bring him here, Chanyeol. I’m sorry to…” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head.

“I know. Don’t be sorry. I’m here and fine” he interrupted him immediately, making Baekhyun sigh again.

There was a small silence and then Baekhyun forced a soft smile.

“I don’t want to work tonight…” he whispered before letting out a small chuckle, shaking his head.

Chanyeol shook his head too, smiling briefly.

“You don’t have to go… you can call in sick?” he proposed but Baekhyun shook his head chuckling again.

“Nope, I can’t. But I don’t think I will manage alone… You are not up to a fantastic introduction to how radio station works?” he asked him out of the blue and Chanyeol raised his eyebrows perplexed.

“Are you… inviting me in as your guest?” he retorted and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“With you I can be at ease and don’t think about what happened today” he replied and Chanyeol hummed briefly, pensively.

He never tried being the MC in a radio station and he didn’t even know what to expect from it.

“I can try, yes, but I can’t guarantee you anything…” he whispered but then Baekhyun shook his head.

“No, well… I could ask Soo if he’s up again to be my guest? At least, I can let him lead the conversation…?” he whispered, taking out his phone from his jacket and typing quickly a message.

The reply was so immediate that he didn’t even have the time to lock back the phone.

“Perfect. He said there’s no problem at all” he whispered and Chanyeol smiled briefly at Baekhyun’s relief.

“Sorry for not being much of help” Chanyeol added earning himself a glare from Baekhyun.

“ _Not being much of help_?” he echoed, raising his eyebrows and Chanyeol nodded briefly.

“I never operated on a radio station and I couldn’t…” he started saying but Baekhyun stopped him immediately, moving his hand toward Chanyeol’s mouth, pressing on it.

“I will ask my boss. If he says yes, I’ll invite you as my guest soon” he declared and Chanyeol frowned briefly.

“You don’t want to?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“It’s a new experience but I’m interested, yes” he added and Baekhyun opened in a cute smile.

“Then prepare yourself” he concluded making Chanyeol smile too and finally driving off the parking.

Once home, Jondae asked them hundred of questions and Baekhyun patiently replied to everything, even if hiding things he said in Chanyeol’s father’s office and that stayed, as promised, only between Chanyeol, his father and Baekhyun only.

Chanyeol didn’t know for how long they could remain secret, but as long as Baekhyun was fine with that, he was fine too.

For a lot of sides, the meeting went especially well and they didn’t have other choice that wait for some news.

Even if Chanyeol was worried.

Worried because Baekhyun seemed too calm about it.

Because he didn’t want to talk about it, after it.

Because whatever thing it would happen, it was unrelated to their wills.

And because somehow everything was too easy.

As per Baekhyun’s words, his former partner was obsessed with him, so why he wasn’t coming around anymore?

Why wasn’t he looking for him?

There were too many questions and too few answers.

Chanyeol had few of the replies he was looking for almost a month later.

He and Baekhyun were like a single thing, twin parts of a single set.

Chanyeol followed Baekhyun’s routine every day, following Baekhyun’s pace in everything.

Bring him to work, picking him up to bring him to the radio station and accompany him back home before going to his own work in the evening.

And the amount of time the spent together was unbelievably high.

Where was one, the other was too.

They were apart only during each other’s works and sometimes during sleep.

Not every time because Baekhyun took a weird habit of waiting for Chanyeol up, after work, when he wasn’t too tired and sit down on the couch together, talking their nights away about _everything_ , waiting for the sleep to come.

Chanyeol liked that relationship more than he cared to admit.

He never felt that good and so connected with any other of his friends.

Chanyeol also came to know that Baekhyun kind of liked skinship.

At first, it was Chanyeol who started those small gestures, like pulling Baekhyun for his sleeves when he saw something interesting and literally dragging him until said shop or place.

Or circling Baekhyun’s shoulders with his arm, just to lean on him and making him feel even shorter compared to him.

But then, with time, Baekhyun started his own set of soft gestures that were reserved only to Chanyeol and he didn’t have with anyone else.

Like leaning his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder when he was tired.

Or playfully _biting_ his shoulders when he was nervous, and he didn’t like what they were talking about.

Pinching Chanyeol’s side, ever since he realized that Chanyeol was super ticklish there, just to annoy the hell out of him while he was bored.

Or simply playing with Chanyeol’s fingers when they were watching a movie or some series.

And Chanyeol noted all those small things and gradually came to appreciate them.

That day, Chanyeol went to pick up Baekhyun at the flower shop and he was slightly earlier than usual.

He was waiting outside when a man, not so distant from his own age, looked around warily before entering the shop.

Chanyeol, who learnt from Jondae to be paranoid about _everything_ concerning Baekhyun’s well-being, didn’t let that unnoticed and entered the shop too.

Apparently, his paranoid self was right.

“What the hell do you want?” Baekhyun asked the man who smirked briefly toward him.

“Just to be with you again. You belong to me, _Baek_ ” he stated back and Chanyeol walked better in as nonchalantly as possible.

“ _Babe,_ everything’s fine?” he asked toward Baekhyun who nodded shortly.

“Yeah, he was going away” he replied briefly, but the man’s stare went immediately to Chanyeol.

“Who are you?” he asked him, glaring at him and Chanyeol neared the counter where Baekhyun was standing.

“I could ask you the same thing since you are bothering my boyfriend” Chanyeol stated, hand meeting with Baekhyun’s over the counter, fingers gripping softly on his.

“ _Baek_ is not _your_ boyfriend. He is still mine” he retorted but Chanyeol shook his head softly.

“We have been dating for a while now, I would have known about you if you were around. And we are _always_ together so…” Chanyeol explained shrugging his shoulders and the man in front of him was getting clearly angrier.

“It will be only for few weeks or maybe some months, you know? _Baek_ knows which his place is and that he couldn’t want anything better than me. He always comes back to me, because he knows that we are physically indivisible. The only one that could please him is me” he stated and Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s fingers gripping harder on his.

“You are just a fucking narcissist. Let him alone” Chanyeol retorted but the man laughed briefly.

“He didn’t give it to you yet, right? That’s why you are so caring. When he will we can talk again and you will know that he’s good only for that and nothing else” he added but Chanyeol let Baekhyun’s hand go, nearing the man, towering him with his height.

“Fucking exit from this shop before I can kick your ass out on my own” he ordered him voice cold and icy and the man’s eyes grew larger in perplexity and maybe fear.

“ _Go out_ ” Chanyeol growled again pointing toward the door and he did without even looking back.

And even before the door was closed behind him, Chanyeol turned around toward Baekhyun.

“What does he even mean with _he always come back to me_? Is there something you are not telling me?” he asked toward Baekhyun who inhaled deeply, _nodding_.

“Would you be so kind of sharing it with me or should I wait tomorrow to know that all this thing is for nothing because it’s not the first time and you will really go back to him?” he inquired again but Baekhyun shook his head frantically.

“No, this time is forever. I don’t want to be near him anymore” he stated worried and Chanyeol neared him again.

“Then speak. Why you went back to him if you knew that he was an asshole and hurt you?” he asked him again but Baekhyun’s stare shifted away from his face.

“I think I was patient enough in trying to be at your pace and wait for you to naturally speak about it, but you continuously avoid everything. You don’t trust me in the slightest?” he continued asking him and Baekhyun bit his lips, but that was enough as a reply to Chanyeol.

“Fine. I’ll wait for you outside” he whispered walking outside and he was fuming.

He thought that Baekhyun started considering him as his friend too, since all the time they spent together, since all the interests they shared and what Chanyeol, together with Jondae, was doing for him.

But it was only _his own_ thought.

Baekhyun didn’t want to trust them.

What he was doing was only for keep that asshole out of his life until Chanyeol’s father would have a solution for him.

Then he could simply move away and _it was a pleasure to meet you_.

Chanyeol was only deluding himself with that idea of being friends.

Baekhyun didn’t want to be his friend.

And he was clear about it from the very start.

He sat in the car, keeping an eye on the entrance in the case in which that idiot decided to come back, but he didn’t and after no more than twenty minutes, Baekhyun exited, walking toward Chanyeol’s car.

Chanyeol unlocked the car and Baekhyun sat in in silence.

Chanyeol drove in silence almost until the radio station.

“I’m sorry” he whispered briefly but Chanyeol shook his head.

“You don’t have to. It was my fault for considering this a friendship. You are only renting a room in my apartment and I’m driving you around because _reasons_. As you said from the start, _just because_ ” he retorted stare not meeting Baekhyun’s and remaining fix on the street.

“Chanyeol, it’s not…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol shook his head again.

“You don’t have to explain, no worries” he stated, stopping in front of the building.

“You better go, it’s slightly later than usual” he concluded briefly, stare not leaving the street, and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“I’m sorry” he whispered exiting the car and entering the building without turning back or waiving like he always did.

And Chanyeol wanted to slap himself because… _what the actual fuck_?

Why couldn’t he stay silent?

Why couldn’t he ignore whatever that idiot said and simply trust Baekhyun even when it was clear that Baekhyun didn’t trust him back?

But no.

He had to ask Baekhyun about it.

He had to know more about Baekhyun.

When Baekhyun himself didn’t want him to know.

He felt so damn frustrated and he drove endlessly and without any destination, in silence, until it was the moment to go and pick Baekhyun back up to bring him home.

And in the same silence he accompanied him home, not asking him how it went.

If he was fine.

If he could do something.

To say he was sorry too.

Nothing.

And even when he went to work, his mind was away all night, especially when Jondae sent him a message asking him _what the fuck happened between you and Baekhyun? He put_ TT _on radio and now is dancing it with Jongin!_

He ignored it.

Or better, he feigned to ignore it for all the evening, but it was there at the back of his mind, plaguing and annoying the hell out of him.

Because Chanyeol was worried for Baekhyun.

He cared for him.

And he didn’t like to have that distance, he didn’t like Baekhyun not telling him, not trusting him.

But he hated himself for not simply accepting Baekhyun and for not being a good friend that evening.

He didn’t even ask Baekhyun how he felt about seeing his former partner again after so many months.

If Chanyeol did good in intervening or not.

Nothing.

And even when the new waitress, that clearly was interested in him, was almost on her knees ready to give him the first blowjob in _months_ without even Chanyeol remember how they ended up in that situation, he couldn’t do anything but think about Baekhyun and that whole situation.

“I’m sorry, maybe not tonight?” he stated toward the girl, pushing her gently away.

And she wanted to retort something but Chanyeol walked out of the club, in the parking lot and in his car, driving at home in autopilot.

Because he couldn’t think about anything but Baekhyun and his behavior and the fact that Jondae was worried about him and… _TT_.

He drove as fast as he could go, even if he was almost sure that Baekhyun was most probably asleep and if he wasn’t, he was for sure in his room, not wanting to speak with him.

However, contrary to any prevision, Baekhyun was awake.

And waiting for him, like another of those infinite nights in which they simply talked the hours away.

There was a small silence, Baekhyun standing near the couch and Chanyeol with his jacket still on in the center of the living room.

“I’m sorry” they both stated and when Chanyeol stared toward Baekhyun he could notice tears in his eyes.

“You are such an idiot. Even _TT_ , was it necessary?” he asked Baekhyun who gulped down, stare shifting away.

“You are an idiot, too. What the hell do you mean with _just because_? Are we friends _just because_?” he inquired back, and Chanyeol let out a low, bitter chuckle, shaking his head.

“Oh, sure so now we are friends?” he retorted immediately, earning an alarmed stare from Baekhyun who gripped his fingers harder on his t-shirt.

“Are we not?” he whispered softly, barely audibly and Chanyeol carded his fingers through his hair.

“You tell me. I thought we were, but apparently you don’t trust me in the slightest. You don’t even want to share things that can be important to all this farce. I’m good only until you will be needing me” he replied, shrugging his shoulders but Baekhyun was already shaking his head, nearing him.

“No, no, no, absolutely no, Chanyeol. I’m not…” he started saying and Chanyeol completed the sentence for him.

“Using me? I hope not. But still I would be fine with it, nevertheless. Because I consider you as my friend, and I’m sorry to have given you the cold shoulder today. It won’t happen in the future” he whispered, forcing his most convincing smile.

He didn’t care about what Baekhyun thought about him.

Or if, in the end, all of that was only Baekhyun using Chanyeol for his kindness or his role as fake-boyfriend.

Chanyeol liked Baekhyun as one of his friends.

And he cared about him as he did for Jondae or Sehun and Jongin.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in surprise before he could shake his head.

“You really are an idiot, Chanyeol…” he whispered, his tone difficulty readable, but Chanyeol nodded briefly.

“I know, I’m sorry” he stated back but Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s hand in his, slightly gripping.

“Are you up to one of the worst stories ever?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded softly.

“I’ve already told you. I’m always up to hear you talking” he replied and Baekhyun moved to sit again on the sofa and Chanyeol sat down too, taking off his jacket.

“It’s true that I came back to him once. It was after I left the agency, retiring as trainee. Despite what Dae thinks, I’m not so stupid as I seem to be, and I realized that it wasn’t exactly an accident and he was too glad about me not being able to pursue my dream anymore. But I went back to him because… it’s difficult to find a stable relationship at my age and I didn’t want to be alone for all my life. It was a _better this than nothing_. And I thought that I could stand the whole situation if he continued to stay with me?” he started explaining but Chanyeol frowned shortly.

“Why are you so afraid of being alone? And _at your age_ , you are still young. You are not even in your thirties” he asked perplexed and unable to process the whole thing.

But Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head.

“They always taught me that homosexual couples follow different rules and I have to find myself a good one before the thirties. Otherwise, I will be alone and with occasional partners for all my life” he replied like it was the most obvious things ever, but Chanyeol was frowning again, this time deeper and unbelieving.

It was all wrong and all so old-fashioned and… how can he explain?

“I… don’t know where to start from to tell you that it’s not exactly like this…?” he whispered trying to order things in his mind and to divide them in order to try and explain them to Baekhyun too.

“You are a _top_ , right? That’s why you don’t have all these worries…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol was shaking his head, even more perplexed than before.

“How old are your parents, Baekhyun? Because it seems to hear discourses of thirty years ago…” he whispered and Baekhyun shook his head briefly too.

“Actually, my grandmother raised me” he replied and Chanyeol wanted to laugh because that explained a whole lot of things.

“Maybe a lot of years before it was like this, Baekhyun, but now it’s different and you don’t have to find yourself a man before your thirties. And it was applied to both hetero or gay couples nevertheless, if you want to know” he started saying and Baekhyun frowned shortly.

“And I don’t have worries, not because _I’m a top_ , as you say, but because I didn’t find someone I love yet” he added, trying to explain his thoughts about the whole matter and Baekhyun hummed briefly, trying to understand what Chanyeol was saying.

“So, despite being or not a top, is fine not having a fixed partner?” he asked shortly to Chanyeol who nodded shortly.

“If you don’t have feelings for someone, yes. With moderation, though, otherwise everyone will think badly of you, obviously” he replied and Baekhyun slightly blushed but nodded in understanding.

“Obviously, yes” he muttered back and Chanyeol smiled at him softly.

“Don’t you like your freedom? Being able to go and to do whatever you want, with whoever you want, wherever you want? I wouldn’t exchange that feeling for anything else in the world” Chanyeol added, smile not leaving his lips.

But Baekhyun pushed his lips in a thin line, stare shifting away.

“I… have never had this freedom. Nor in the past nor now. My grand-mother was a kind woman, but she was super strict with us, always worried about everything. And when I became a trainee, everything was scheduled to the minute from the agency, so no freedom at all. And with him… same” he whispered, fingers playing with the hem of his t-shirt but Chanyeol shook his head softly.

“Now you have the chance, though. Take some days off. Go somewhere for the Spring vacation” he stated like it was the most obvious thing, but Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“Where to? And alone? I don’t even know where to start from…” he started saying but Chanyeol chuckled lowly, pinching his cheek, slightly.

“Ask Dae. He will gladly come with you. Even a week-end to the hot springs will be fine. Take your time, enjoy yourself just for the sake of spending time as you please” Chanyeol explained but Baekhyun shook his head, embarrassed.

“I can’t propose Dae something like that! He won’t cut it off asking about why we are going, where we are going or other things” he retorted making Chanyeol chuckle because he could already picture the whole scene and he was sure that Baekhyun was right in his description.

And he wanted to comment any further but Baekhyun smiled softly at him.

“Or we could go together” he whispered and Chanyeol shifted his stare away, sadness hitting him again, rethinking about the whole _friend_ argument.

“Sure, I would gladly accompany you” he nodded, forcing his best smile and somehow managing to convince Baekhyun.

“I never went to hot springs” Baekhyun commented and Chanyeol hummed briefly.

“We can go to the ones just outside Seoul? They are pretty popular, though, so it’s better to reserve beforehand especially since it’s for spring break” he stated taking his phone from his pocket and checking some prices online.

And Baekhyun sighed deeply shaking his head.

“I’m too broke right now for whatever expense” he whispered making Chanyeol frown deeply.

Here there was another question without answer.

Baekhyun had two works and apparently no expenses, so why he was always broken?

“I can’t understand. You have two works, but you are penniless?” he asked him, maybe too directly and Baekhyun hummed softly, shaking his head.

“Are you up to another unlucky story?” he retorted and Chanyeol hummed, before nodding shortly.

“I… bought a house with that jerk. Half of the loan it’s on me” he stated and Chanyeol huffed in disbelieving.

“Why didn’t you tell it to my father?” he asked unbelieving, taking again his phone and typing a message to his father, that surely would see it the day after and not in that moment, informing him about it.

“Because it wasn’t linked to me personally? I mean, it wasn’t something related to him being a major jerk” he tried to explain but Chanyeol shook his head, sighing deeply.

“No? Him being super rich and still forcing you to pay half a loan on your own for a house you are not living in? _Definitely_ not him being a major jerk” he noted making Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, finally understanding Chanyeol’s point.

“I’m an idiot, right?” he asked Chanyeol who shook his head again, softly patting the top of his head.

“You are not. Only maybe you are… too old-fashioned? Raised with an open yet old ideology that doesn’t fit in the slightest today’s society” he replied honestly and Baekhyun sighed briefly, leaning his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, like it was the most natural thing.

But Chanyeol knew that it wasn’t anything more than a gesture, without any meaning to Baekhyun.

There was a small silence and then Baekhyun spoke up, voice near Chanyeol’s neck, enough for him to feel his breath on his neck.

“I was an ass to you too today, right?” he asked briefly and Chanyeol shook his head shortly.

“No, you were not. I told you, it was my fault for mistaking whatever _thing_ is going on between us. I thought we were friends but, apparently, we are not. But it doesn’t matter. To me, you are and I’m fine with you not considering me the same” he replied, hand moving to pat gently Baekhyun’s shoulders.

However, Baekhyun shook his head shortly, almost snuggling his nose in Chanyeol’s neck.

“I’ve never told you we are not” he whispered but Chanyeol sighed again, fingers moving to play with Baekhyun’s hair.

“Sure, but your gestures speak louder than your words. You not including me in your thoughts, not telling me important things about all this story when I’m trying my best to understand you. They all say _I don’t trust you_ even if you never stated it” Chanyeol explained patiently, ignoring the unease he felt talking his thoughts out loud like that.

And Baekhyun raised his head immediately, stared at him in his eyes, perplexed and worried and maybe… hurt too?

“Chanyeol, no… It’s not like this” he started saying and when Chanyeol tried to interject, he pushed a hand against his mouth.

“Let me speak” he warned him and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“I hate him. So much that you probably can’t imagine. And I hate myself because I let him make me this… miserable self I’m not. So, sorry if I try my best to hide these parts, these memories, these details from you who are the first one I’ve ever had interest in knowing from the bottom of my soul? Because I had the idea that we are fitting in the right places, same pieces of a puzzle that finally match together? And… I consider you a great friend, maybe even better than Jondae and this… scares me? Because we know from no more than few months? And I feel like I know you from forever” he stated, voice slightly wavering but his stare was sincere on Chanyeol’s and this time it was Chanyeol’s turn to be perplexed.

Because Baekhyun wasn’t not trusting him.

He was trying to show Chanyeol only his best, because he cared about Chanyeol’s judgement and because he had that same nostalgic feeling Chanyeol felt too toward Baekhyun.

That same sensation of knowing each other from forever when they just knew from few months.

Chanyeol shook his head briefly, patting again Baekhyun’s head.

“I thought I was clear. I’m ready for your worst, Baekhyun. You don’t need to worry about anything” he whispered and Baekhyun shook his head, eyes again wide in perplexity before he could open in a soft smile.

“Still! You didn’t show me your worst too” he interjected and Chanyeol shook his head shortly.

“Which worst? I’m perfect” he retorted making Baekhyun snort, shaking his head and trying to muffle a laugh.

“ _Perfect_?” Baekhyun echoed, hands moving to Chanyeol’s sides and starting to tickle him there.

“N-No, Baekhyun” he stated hands trying to push away Baekhyun’s hands, but he was stronger than expected and Chanyeol had to almost push him on the other side of the couch to make him stop, towering him.

“You are strong” Chanyeol observed making Baekhyun chuckle.

“I lift vases full of topsoil that weight as I do. And up to six pack of topsoil. Each of those is almost ten kilos” he replied and Chanyeol whistled in appreciation.

“The pink hair and your short height made think the contrary” he stated and Baekhyun pouted like only a baby could do, puffing his cheeks and pushing out his bottom lip.

“And Dae is right, you are the king of _aegyo_ ” he concluded but Baekhyun freed his hand, tickling him again making them both roll down the sofa, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

They stared at each other before exploding in a sound laughter.

And they didn’t stop neither when Jondae, worried as hell, came out of his room to check what was happening, cursing them for being that loud for nothing in the middle of the night.

And Chanyeol was glad about him being able to finally speak up about those things with Baekhyun.

Because apparently they had the same ideas on it and Chanyeol couldn’t be any happier than that.

The Spring break’s trip was forgotten for a while more, almost until the end of February.

Finally, there were some movements on the _legal_ side of Baekhyun’s case.

His former partner couldn’t near him in any way and Baekhyun wasn’t forced anymore to pay half of the loan of the house.

The sue was still proceeding, but it was already a small win to Baekhyun who couldn’t believe it at the beginning.

And despite the injunction against his ex-boyfriend, nor Baekhyun nor Chanyeol vaguely hinted at the possibility of them not doing their _usual things_.

Chanyeol still went to pick up Baekhyun and spent the most of his time with him.

And Baekhyun still waited for Chanyeol up at night or filled the fridge with Chanyeol’s preferred banana milk, filling the apartment of flowers every now and then, brightening up the common spaces.

For them, nothing changed.

That evening, Chanyeol was sitting in the kitchen, one of his rare evenings out when Jondae came up from the bathroom giggling like an idiot, attracting Chanyeol’s attention.

“What’s up?” he asked him and Jondae couldn’t stop chuckling.

“I made a mistake” he replied softly, hands clenching on his sides, trying not to laugh harder than he was already doing.

And before Chanyeol could inquire any further, from the bathroom there was a high-pitched whine.

“Dae!” Baekhyun’s voice came up and Chanyeol frowned again, remembering that Baekhyun mentioned him having to dye his hair again because it was getting too brown again.

A reason he completely understood himself, since he decided to go back to black few days before, instead of dyeing himself again silver.

And when Baekhyun exited the bathroom, eyes wider in perplexity, Chanyeol almost choked on his water.

Baekhyun’s pink hair became… baby pink.

So pink that it was like candy.

And the only word that compared in Chanyeol’s head was _cute_.

Baekhyun’s fingers couldn’t stop messing his hair, clearly not satisfied with the result.

“It’s… pretty?” Jondae tried but Baekhyun slapped him on his shoulder, making him whine softly.

“It’s too pink! Am I cotton candy to you? Ah, I’m ruined!” he complained briefly but Chanyeol shook his head, smiling.

“It’s cute, Baekhyun” he commented and Baekhyun’s stare was immediately on him, wide and perplexed.

“Y-You think so?” he whispered, _stuttering_ and maybe embarrassed, and Chanyeol nodded briefly.

“It reminds me of strawberry milk, but it suits you?” he continued and Baekhyun glared at him, nearing him.

“Now this strawberry milk will show you something” he menaced him, fingers already moving to tickle him but Chanyeol shook his head, blocking his hands with his own.

“Oh no, not tonight. Tonight, you will seat here with me and _we_ will choose what to do on Spring break” he stated trying to be serious.

However, at the mention, Baekhyun halted his motions immediately.

“We will _what_?” he asked Chanyeol while Jondae cheered in the back.

“Where are you guys going? Ah, so lucky! I want to come to!” he whined and Chanyeol knew it was because Jondae couldn’t ask any day off in that period, so he couldn’t go anywhere.

“Hot springs” Chanyeol replied and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line, glaring toward Chanyeol who smiled at him briefly.

“Don’t you want? I thought you invited me last time we talked about it?” he added smile softly transforming in a smirk and earning himself another glare from Baekhyun.

“I’ll make you regret it” he whispered sitting near Chanyeol on the high stools and Chanyeol chuckled briefly, unlocking his tablet and starting to browse through different sites that he already opened, and showing them to Baekhyun.

It took a while to decide, mainly because Baekhyun continued to say that everything was too expensive, too luxurious or too much.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol whined, softly pushing his shoulders and Baekhyun shook his head.

“Don’t do like this! How old are you? We can’t choose just because you like it” he stated making Chanyeol frown.

“Why not? I’m paying for it, so why you worry this much?” he asked him, shrugging his shoulders but Baekhyun shook his head, this time shifting his stare away.

“I want to pay for my share” he stated and Chanyeol got serious immediately.

“Okay” he granted, resizing his researches and making them suitable to Baekhyun’s economical possibilities.

He didn’t object in the slightest because he understood how important it was for Baekhyun.

Because his former partner always forced him to do what he wanted, paying for him, bringing him where he wanted just for then throwing it to his face.

So Chanyeol was fine in going at Baekhyun’s pace.

With the expenses.

With going with public transportations.

With letting him choose everything.

Because it was Baekhyun’s time for Baekhyun and nothing else.

Chanyeol only would go with him because Baekhyun was afraid in going alone.

No other reasons.

After telling Chanyeol that he wanted to pay for his share, Baekhyun seemed more at ease, and started saying what he preferred, where he wanted to go and when it was better for him.

Finally, it wasn’t a unilateral choice, but Baekhyun guided Chanyeol through the several possibilities, creating their weekend away.

And if Jondae at the beginning remained with them, seeing them so taken in the whole planning process, he silently went away, letting them be.

When they were almost over, Baekhyun stretched his arms over his head, yawning and slightly shivering.

“Are you cold?” Chanyeol asked him and even before Baekhyun could reply, he was already opening the zipper of his hoodie, taking it off and putting it on Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“You shouldn’t…” Baekhyun whispered but Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m fine and…” he started saying but Baekhyun interrupted him.

“And it stinks as you” he objected while he was putting it on, hands disappearing inside the sleeves and never exiting again.

Chanyeol’s hoodie on Baekhyun was… _huge_ , making Chanyeol realize even better how _small_ Baekhyun actually was.

“You ingrate. Give it back, _shorty_ ” he stated frowning and Baekhyun pouted, slapping Chanyeol’s shoulder with the empty sleeve.

“Don’t want to. It’s too warm!” Baekhyun concluded putting on also the hood and Chanyeol chuckled shaking his head.

“It stinks but since it’s warm is okay?” he asked him, making Baekhyun hum shortly, nodding briefly with his head before leaning it on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“I like warm things” he whispered and Chanyeol let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head but not pushing Baekhyun away, nor asking him to give back the hoodie again.

They remained in silence like that and Chanyeol was so comfortable in that silence but with Baekhyun’s presence near him, that he actually asked himself what he did before Baekhyun started living with them.

And neither the time to check one or two socials, Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun fell asleep on his shoulder, softly snoring, lips slightly parted.

Chanyeol huffed a small laugh, unbelieving, but then he locked his tablet and with the utmost slowness and gentleness, he picked up Baekhyun in literally bridal style and brought him in his room.

The door was half-closed, so Chanyeol simply pushed it open, sighing softly at the emptiness of the room.

As the first and only time he went to Baekhyun’s room, all the cardboard boxes were still there, and his bed was almost untouched.

The only different thing was that he had slightly more clothes in the closet and that on his desk there were some paper sheets and… pamphlets of flats outside the city center.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply.

He knew that Baekhyun intended to go away, he always said it from the very start.

Yet, seeing those flyers and pamphlets, made him feel sad.

One day, soon, Baekhyun would go away.

Not tomorrow maybe, but one day in the near future.

Chanyeol shook his head briefly, laying Baekhyun on his bed and covering him with the duvet.

Baekhyun muttered something unintelligible in his sleep and Chanyeol felt his lips forming a small smile.

Somehow everything would be fine, even if the idea of Baekhyun going away was… annoying.

And Chanyeol wasn’t able to properly define why, but he knew that he had to keep it as far as possible from Baekhyun.

Because Baekhyun needed his spaces and his freedom and if going away was important to him, Chanyeol wouldn’t stop him.

He exited the room as silently as possible, closing the door behind himself and going back in the kitchen to retrieve his tablet.

It was already something that Baekhyun agreed to finally plan their Spring break trip.

Chanyeol considered himself lucky enough for that reason.

However, it couldn’t be an uncharted subject forever.

Because eventually they would have to face it.

As another important matter, even more pressing that Baekhyun leaving the house.

It was an evening as the other and Chanyeol was serving tables before his turn to dance at _Cloud9_ , when one of his colleagues told him that there were new customers at table four.

Chanyeol nodded and when neared it, he chuckled shaking his head, seeing Jondae with Baekhyun and again that Chinese man from the previous time.

“Guys, evening. What can I bring to you?” he asked them, even if his stare was on Baekhyun that, despite the baby pink hair, looked as stunning as he never saw him before.

He had a satin sapphire blue shirt and black jeans.

His make-up was so on point that he could be some idol in disguise.

And he was wearing a choker.

Dark blue.

Velvety.

With silver insert and…

“Yeol, are you listening?” Jondae asked him and he nodded distractedly, forcing his stare away from Baekhyun’s neck.

He felt conflicted.

Baekhyun was his friend.

Friend, as Jondae or Sehun were.

But he never thought of biting Jondae’s or Sehun’s neck.

The only idea made him have cold shivers down his spine, so he shook it away, frowning.

“Yeah, two whiskey and a vodka lemon. All on the rocks” he repeated their orders and Jondae nodded, pleasantly surprised.

“I thought you weren’t…” he started saying but Chanyeol chuckled.

“I do this job from too many years, no worries” he concluded, smirking toward him.

“And can I bring you something else? Something to eat?” he asked and Jondae hummed in thought, stare moving toward the Chinese man and Baekhyun.

“Maybe later when _hyung_ will arrive too?” Baekhyun retorted and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“Kim-ssi will come here?” he asked and Baekhyun nodded briefly.

“I finally convinced Dae to invite him out. So, at a certain point in the evening I’ll move to another table with Xing” he explained gesturing toward the man who introduced himself.

“Zhang Yixing, Jondae and Baek’s friend” he said, giving his hand to Chanyeol who shook it briefly.

“Park Chanyeol. Same except I’m also the landlord” he introduced himself too and Yixing nodded smiling.

“Have a pleasant evening, guys. Be right back with your drinks” Chanyeol concluded before going away and putting the order where the barman was.

He was worried about that realization from before.

Was he… _attracted_ to Baekhyun?

Was it because it was _months_ since last time he had sex with someone?

And was it only a physical thing or he had some feelings too?

He couldn’t find a reply at all and that worried him.

Even if he wasn’t exactly keen on talking about it with Jondae.

“Park, leave the tray here and go prepare. You will go double tonight. Mark is sick and he’s not coming” the owner almost ordered him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, giving him the tray with the order and going to prepare.

“What are you up to tonight, Park?” the music technician asked him and Chanyeol frowned, messing up his hair a bit and pulling off his necktie.

“ _Playboy_ , if that’s fine for you” he replied, checking his reflection on the small mirror in the back stage.

“You have to go double. Your second choice?” he retorted and Chanyeol inhaled deeply.

“ _Artificial love_ ” he finally stated, knowing that they were both two particular songs that required him a lot of efforts.

“Both? Tonight? You are going all in?” the technician asked him and Chanyeol chuckled briefly.

“Maybe? Just want to dance the night away” he concluded, ready to go with _Playboy_.

He felt that song like _his_ , flowing easily in his movements, playing with the tunes and showing it in how he moved on the stage.

His fingers easily unbuttoning his gilet, while he danced following the rhythm, taking it off, throwing it toward the backstage.

He was flexing to the beats, sensually letting himself go to the music, revealing more and more of himself.

It didn’t take much longer before the shirt reached his gilet, on the ground, not without a lot of teasing especially on the last buttons, revealing his torso, fit and toned.

Chanyeol was proud of his body and that song showed it more than others.

And he liked that song because he personally and on-live sang the rap part of it.

And because in the end, he always went away with a lot of loud cheers, sometimes asking also for an encore.

That night they were lucky, because Chanyeol would have an encore.

Two songs after that, with one of the other songs he liked the most.

If during the first song, he was too focused on everything else just not to make any mistake and didn’t even realize people being in the club, with _Artificial Love_ , Chanyeol was more attentive.

Especially because in his mind, somewhere, appeared a conversation he had with Baekhyun what seemed to be _ages_ ago, in which Chanyeol promised him a stunning performance and he had to hide a chuckle.

Stunning performance called for _Artificial Love_.

And he was ready.

White shirt was replaced by black satin shirt.

No gilet, but a cane.

He messed his hair up and when he stepped on the stage again, his stare search directly for Baekhyun.

And when he found him, as promised in a different table compared to the start of the evening, he smirked softly toward Baekhyun.

As the music started, his hand moved on his neck, softly slowly caressing himself down his torso reaching his belt before gripping harder on the silver cane in front of him.

His waist moved to the rhythm as he never danced anything else better than that and with the first chorus, his fingers went again to his shirt, gently caressing his torso back up and starting to unbutton his shirt.

In that moment he felt like he had everyone’s attentions on him, and Baekhyun wasn’t any different, staring at him almost in amazement.

The pace was slow, revealing firstly his collarbones, then shortly his pectorals and then briefly his abs, before being pushed open.

And when the shirt was completely open, revealing again all of Chanyeol’s torso, it entered the second chorus of the song and Chanyeol went down to his knees, following the music, and waiving his body near the cane following every single beat, nearing it more and more.

At the climax of the song, Chanyeol threw his shirt away, fingers carding through his hair, pulling it behind, softly biting his lips and playing around with the cane, ending the whole thing leaning the cane on his back, walking away without even picking up his things.

He knew that Baekhyun watched every single second of it.

And he knew also that he stared at Baekhyun too, showing him something he probably never saw before.

Baekhyun’s judgement seemed to be important to him, even if he wouldn’t ask directly even if it was the last things he could ask in the world.

He put on again his work shirt, tried to comb slightly his hair and then went back to serve at tables, leaving the stage to his other colleagues.

“Park, you were stunning tonight” the barman commented pushing toward him a tray and Chanyeol smirked briefly.

“Only tonight?” he retorted picking it up and reading the table number.

_Eleven_.

Where Baekhyun was.

Was it fate?

However, Chanyeol put on his best professional face and went to the table with the tray.

When he arrived Baekhyun was sitting alone, no trace of the Chinese man.

“You alone?” he asked him and Baekhyun was startled, humming briefly.

There was a small silence and Baekhyun didn’t look at him, nor said anything more.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asked him, leaning the tray on the small table, and kneeling down, worried.

“I feel… strange?” Baekhyun replied him and Chanyeol touched Baekhyun’s cheeks that were slightly red, feeling them hot.

“Did you catch a cold?” he asked him briefly, pushing his hair back and pushing a hand on his forehead.

But he didn’t feel like _fever_ hot.

Baekhyun shook his head shortly.

“I… was fine tonight…” he whispered but it was clear that there was something wrong and he didn’t feel well at all and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“Did you drink too much?” he asked him again and Baekhyun frowned, but he didn’t have a reply.

“I… don’t think?” he replied, fingers carding through his hair and making gesture to sit up but Chanyeol pushed his shoulders softly.

“Stay here. I’ll call Dae…” he started saying but Baekhyun took his hand, stopping him.

“No, please don’t. It’s the first time he had the courage to ask _hyung_ out. Let him be. I’ll call a taxi…” he whispered but Chanyeol was immediately shaking his head.

“Absolutely no. Come with me…” he stated helping him sitting up and guiding him until the backstage.

“Boss… my friend is not feeling very good. Can he lay down a minute in the locker room?” he asked toward the owner of _Cloud9_ who nodded briefly.

And Chanyeol guided him literally behind the same stage where they danced, making him sit down on one of the wooden benches in their changing room.

Chanyeol opened his locker and pulled out his black hoodie and put it on Baekhyun’s shoulders before kneeling down in front of him again.

“Can you stay here for few minutes? Time that I ask boss to let me go home earlier?” he asked toward Baekhyun who shook his head briefly.

“I’m fine. You can continue working…” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head too.

“Please. Just a minute and I’ll be right back” he almost ordered him, walking away, looking for the owner again, but apparently he wasn’t in the backstage anymore.

So Chanyeol exited again in the club, looking for him, but the very same moment, he exited he noted that the owner was announcing a sudden change in the schedule and on the stage appeared Baekhyun himself.

And even before Chanyeol could realize it, face palming or even simply try to stop him, Baekhyun started to dance on the same note of Chanyeol’s song.

Slowly, softly, with a grace totally different from Chanyeol’s almost aggressive sensuality.

He was delicate, sensual and his fingers moving on the sapphire blue of his shirt and carding through his hair, caressing his neck and then starting to unbutton his shirt, leisurely, fingers playing with the silver insert of his choker and then going down to his collarbones, revealing his pectorals and then down to his abs, completely opening his shirt.

And Chanyeol was enthralled by that vision.

Because Baekhyun was beautiful, sparkling under those lights, letting himself go to the music, slightly arching his back.

When his shirt was completely open, he let it slide down his back, pooling behind him.

If it wasn’t enough, with one hand he caressed his lips and chin, reaching again his choker, while with the other he caressed his thigh, spreading his legs and kneeling down, showing off an _impressive_ degree of flexibility.

Chanyeol couldn’t tear his stare away, feeling his throat becoming drier.

But then when the song came to an end, he finally snapped out of it and went back to the backstage, picking up one of his t-shirts and again his hoodie that was resting abandoned on the bench where Baekhyun was supposed to be, going directly where the stairs of the backstage were.

And when Baekhyun came down, he didn’t tell him anything.

He simply helped him dressing, putting on the t-shirt and the hoodie, before taking his hand and making him sit down again.

“What was it?” he asked him briefly and Baekhyun shook his head softly.

“Didn’t you like it?” he asked back and Chanyeol frowned, trying to understand that question without finding any reply.

“Does it make any difference? You are not feeling well and pulled out that show…” he started saying but Baekhyun’s stare went on him, worried and cloudy.

Definitely drunk.

Now that Chanyeol had his chance to see him better, not in the darkness of the club but under the warm light of the lockers room.

“You didn’t?” Baekhyun asked again and Chanyeol sighed briefly, hands moving to caress his head.

“I did, yeah. You were beautiful” he replied in the end, softly and Baekhyun pulled out a small smile.

“Then I’m still somehow appealing for someone” he whispered in a small voice and Chanyeol sighed deeply, sure that all of that was related to his ex-boyfriend.

“Don’t say like this, Baekhyun. Obviously you are” he stated, stroking his hair and his back, slowly, sweetly.

“ _Obviously_ , yeah” he replied monotone and when Chanyeol tried to inquire any further, Baekhyun shook his head shortly.

“Can you bring me home?” he asked him in a breath and Chanyeol nodded briefly, picking up a sweatshirt and picking up his coat, putting on Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“Let’s go home” he concluded briefly, guiding Baekhyun out of the club and in the car.

During the drive home, Baekhyun dozed off in the car and even when they arrived, Baekhyun leant on Chanyeol all the way up and even to his room.

“Call me if you need something” Chanyeol whispered briefly when he helped him laying down in his bed.

“Night” Baekhyun muttered and Chanyeol nodded, caressing his hair and he was almost walking toward the door when Baekhyun called him, make him stop.

“Sing something for me” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, but he slightly nodded, sitting near Baekhyun’s bed.

“I’m not good at singing” he warned him but Baekhyun hummed, nodding briefly with his head.

And Chanyeol sang for him a lullaby song that his mother always sang for him and his sister when they were smaller.

He didn’t even get to the first chorus that Baekhyun was already sleeping, softly breathing, so cute that Chanyeol could hardly say that he was the same person that danced no more than an hour before.

He sat up silently, exiting the room and going to his own, slowly typing an apologize message to the owner of _Cloud9_ explaining the situation.

However, there was something.

Something he couldn’t define that involved Baekhyun’s being.

And him being attracted to Baekhyun.

It wasn’t only a physical attraction.

Chanyeol looked for Baekhyun.

Wanted Baekhyun near him.

And maybe not in a _friend_ way.

Because all those nights on the couch, all those talks in the car, picking him up even if there wasn’t the need anymore, keeping up all that _fake-date_ pretending even when Baekhyun wasn’t in danger anymore, planning the Spring break with him…

Chanyeol wouldn’t do it for or with Jondae.

And neither with Sehun or Jongin.

He never borrowed his clothes to Jondae even if it was almost three years since when they started living together.

And he wouldn’t even imagine asking Jongin to go with him somewhere for Spring break.

Nor caressing Sehun’s hair until he fell asleep on his laps or on his shoulder.

Baekhyun wasn’t _only_ his friend.

However, this complicated things even more.

Because how Chanyeol was supposed to react to all of these realizations?

How was he supposed to tell it to Baekhyun while he was already planning to go away?

He simply couldn’t.

And he had to keep it for him like it was his dearest secret.

_Everything_ happened the day after, though.

He didn’t sleep at all and didn’t even know how to face Baekhyun that day.

He knew that Baekhyun didn’t have to go to work that day in the morning, so he slowly went to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

From behind a soft voice, almost coming from the otherworld, startled him.

“M-morning” Baekhyun whispered and even before Chanyeol could turn around, Baekhyun leant his head on Chanyeol’s back, sighing deeply.

“Isn’t it too early to sigh this deep?” Chanyeol asked him, trying to ease that heavy mood but Baekhyun shook his head.

“Why?” he asked toward Chanyeol who frowned briefly.

“ _Why_?” he echoed but he felt Baekhyun’s hands gripping onto his t-shirt.

“Why didn’t you bring anyone home? Even when you could?” he asked him briefly and Chanyeol frowned again shaking his head.

“Do you want me to?” he retorted cautiously, trying to understand the reasons behind that question, but Baekhyun gripped harder on the t-shirt.

“Why should I care?” he asked back, tone flat, making Chanyeol cringe at the reply.

Right.

Why should he care about it?

They were friends.

And the sex matter was totally unrelated, especially when Chanyeol was once _oh so proud_ of his sexual activities.

“I didn’t feel like it. It wasn’t correct” he replied, almost honestly, trying to push away all the feelings that came with that reply, not wanting to show them to Baekhyun.

And he was true that he didn’t feel like it nor found it correct toward Baekhyun.

Chanyeol wasn’t attracted to other people anymore.

He didn’t feel the need of having occasional sex with someone.

His life was already as fulfilling as it was, spending his time with Baekhyun.

But Baekhyun didn’t have to know it.

Because it wouldn’t be right toward him.

And Chanyeol didn’t want to put him in a bad spot, considering the fact that to Baekhyun they were only friends and nothing more.

“It’s because I’m here, right? I will go away soon… I found another apartment…” he stated and even before Chanyeol could even start processing the whole _Baekhyun is going away_ matter, Baekhyun continued talking.

“So, you will be lifted of some weight too. You won’t have me around anymore” he added and Chanyeol felt a void in his feelings.

Because it wasn’t right.

And he didn’t want Baekhyun to go away.

He wanted him there forever.

However, he couldn’t tell it to Baekhyun.

“Is it what you want?” he simply asked him and Baekhyun nodded without any hesitation, making his intentions clear once again.

“Fine then. I’ll help you move your things, if you will need a help” he whispered in a soft reply and Baekhyun thanked him briefly before walking away.

And Chanyeol felt like something inside him died suddenly.

He already missed Baekhyun.

And that house wouldn’t be the same without Baekhyun around.

Without the flowers, the laughter, the late-night talks and the matches at _Dance Party_.

Baekhyun brought light in that house and Chanyeol felt it already darken at the only idea of him not being around anymore.

And he didn’t expect to see Baekhyun any sooner, but Baekhyun came back in few minutes.

“Can I at least do something for your abstinence in these past months?” he asked toward Chanyeol that this time turned around, frowning.

“What do you…?” he started asking him but Baekhyun closed the distance between them, hands gently touching Chanyeol’s sides.

And it wasn’t an innocent touch, like the ones of those evenings where they were playing around.

“You were so good, without anything for so much time…” he whispered, fingers moving to caress his thighs but Chanyeol stopped him immediately, taking Baekhyun’s hands in his.

“Don’t, please” he whispered, earning a perplexed stare from Baekhyun.

“I’m not that bad you know” he retorted but Chanyeol shook his head, hands slightly gripping on Baekhyun’s.

“Don’t compensate these months with _this_. You don’t owe me anything. It was a pleasure having you here these months, I don’t want something from you to repay them” he whispered trying to explain his feelings but without showing them too much, and Baekhyun’s eyes went even wider, uncertain on how to proceed.

“I…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol pulled out his best smile.

“Keep it for someone you will really love. And this time choose freely and better than last time” he concluded, smile not leaving his lips even if everything inside himself was asking him to hug him, to caress his head and kiss his face everywhere.

To make him stay.

To say _please don’t go_.

Or simply _I like you more than a friend would_.

But Chanyeol simply smiled softly, rejecting Baekhyun’s actions without any further explanation.

Baekhyun hummed briefly, shortly almost imperceptibly.

“I… I will, thanks” he concluded, leaving Chanyeol’s hand and walking away again.

Chanyeol wasn’t hungry anymore.

He turned off the fire under the pan and simply walked back to his room too, laying down in the center of the bed, starfish like.

He was unable to process Baekhyun going away.

He didn’t want to.

But he didn’t want either to force him to stay.

Everything was controversial and whatever choice Chanyeol would make, it would be wrong.

Chanyeol didn’t know exactly how or when but he fell asleep, of a deep sleep without dreams.

He was woken up by voices in the hallway, he didn’t know how much later.

Outside it was dark so probably afternoon, almost evening.

“For fuck’s sake, Baek! Why you are so slow? Yeol is fucking in love with you since when he started fake dating you!” Jondae stated loudly and Baekhyun told him to keep his voice down.

Chanyeol frowned, halting his motions.

Jondae realized it?

And was it already since that long?

When exactly Chanyeol stopped considering Baekhyun only his friend and started forgetting that they were _fake_ dating and not _really_ dating?

“He doesn’t, Dae. He asked me if I need help moving out. It was his only reaction” Baekhyun added and Jondae let out a whine, exasperated.

“Because he doesn’t want to force you here! He wants you to feel free to decide where you want to be. Not to tie you down like your asshole former boyfriend!” Jondae retorted making Chanyeol humming in thought.

At least Jondae got also that.

He really was the best friend.

There was a small silence and then Baekhyun sighed too.

“He… refused me this morning” he whispered and Chanyeol wanted to exit and explain that he didn’t refuse _Baekhyun_ himself but what his actions meant in that precise moment, but Jondae saw things better than both of them.

“Yeah sure, because you know after you said _I’m going away so you can fuck as you did before_ , coming back proposing something sexual-related can result a bit… _confusing_? And I’m sure that Yeol thought that you considered it as a… _compensation_? For what he did in these last months for you and he didn’t want you to force yourself to do something you didn’t want to and with him that you are not having feelings for” he stated, explaining exactly Chanyeol’s point.

And he wanted to exit and explain it too, making Baekhyun understand that it was a matter of refusing the reasons behind the action not the action itself, when Jondae chuckled softly.

“Oh. Oh, that’s the explanation. Go undo your boxes, Baek. You won’t go anywhere and as soon as Yeol is up, before you both go to work, you will finally come clear. Both of you” he stated and Chanyeol frowned briefly, not knowing what he was talking about, but whatever it may be to make Baekhyun remain with them, with him, Chanyeol was up to pursuing it.

Chanyeol waited a while more before exiting his room, just not to be too obvious about having listened the whole thing.

And how should he face it with Baekhyun?

Most probably Baekhyun didn’t have feelings for him, but if knowing it could make Baekhyun stay instead of going away, Chanyeol wanted at least to try and make him stay.

He went to the kitchen, softly, finding only Jondae who was fidgeting with his phone, eyeing a kettle on the fire.

“You are up” he stated absent-mindedly and Chanyeol nodded briefly, sitting at the table with him.

“Listen, I’m sorry…” Chanyeol started saying, earning himself a weird stare from Jondae.

“For?” he simply asked him and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, fingers carding through his hair.

_Go big or go home_ – he thought even if he didn’t want to involve Jondae too much in all of that.

Because he knew how much Jondae himself loved Baekhyun.

And he didn’t exactly expect him to support Chanyeol’s feelings toward Baekhyun.

The very contrary, actually.

“Having feelings for Baekhyun” he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, stare not leaving Jondae’s face who let out a small chuckle.

“You think I didn’t realize it?” he retorted, locking his phone screen and putting it down on the table, stare moving to Chanyeol’s face, making him shrug his shoulders.

Jondae inhaled deeply, shaking his head.

“You… fell in love with him along the way. It was so gradual that maybe you didn’t realize it either. Until it became so obvious you couldn’t ignore it anymore. I knew it the first time I found you sleeping on the couch with him” he started explaining, making Chanyeol frown softly.

So back?

He was in love with Baekhyun since that much?

However, Jondae continued speaking.

“You never slept with someone else not for sex. Not either with me or _Sehunnie_ who are your friends since so much longer. And all those small gestures, even when no one was here apart of us and you didn’t need to _pretend_ to be his boyfriend. And it was in that moment that I realized that maybe you weren’t pretending anymore, and your feelings were real” he added softly, small smile appearing on his lips.

“And last night. Last night was the ultimate proof, at least to me. You left your work without telling anybody, just to bring Baek back. Just because he wasn’t feeling fine and for him not to face whatever consequence could be from him walking on that stage and stripping like he did it thousand times before” he continued, fingers pulling his hair back and to Chanyeol he seemed slightly frustrated, maybe annoyed.

“He left the club with your coat on” he observed and Chanyeol chuckled.

“My t-shirt and my hoodie too, actually” he countered making Jondae snort, shaking his head.

“Exactly my point, Yeol. You are very jealous of your clothes, you _never_ borrowed a single t-shirt to Sehun even if you wear the same size?” he stated, shrugging his shoulders and Chanyeol inhaled, shifting his stare away.

There was a small silence and then Chanyeol forced his stare again on Jondae.

“So…” he started and Jondae stared back at him, almost glaring at him.

“So, take my words as seriously as possible. Hurt him and you are dead. Baek deserves the best” he stated looking at him in his eyes, stare and voice not wavering in the slightest, serious as probably Chanyeol never saw him before.

“Are you fine with me?” he asked him and Jondae huffed a brief laugh.

“As long as Baek is fine with you. However, I won’t hesitate to kick your non-existent ass forever if you dare to treat him badly” he replied coldly but Chanyeol snorted, shaking his head.

“I don’t even know if he’s fine with _this_. He already prepared his things to go away. I can’t keep him here. I don’t want him to feel forced here. I’m not that asshole former partner he had and if he wants to go away, I’ll support him. Because he needs his own freedom too…” he started saying, ranting more than following a real lining.

“He won’t go” Jondae stated and in that very same moment, Baekhyun stated the same thing from the door.

Both Chanyeol and Jondae turned around to look at him.

Baekhyun still had Chanyeol’s black hoodie on, making him seem even smaller than usual.

And Chanyeol found him cute as per usual.

“I won’t go” he repeated walking toward the table where Chanyeol and Jondae were sitting.

“Baekhyun, I…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun’s stare moved toward Jondae, smiling apologetically.

“Please?” he asked him and Jondae nodded shortly, sitting up and patting on Baekhyun’s shoulder before walking away.

There was a small silence, where Chanyeol didn’t know if it was better waiting or speaking up.

However, Baekhyun had his ideas slightly clearer than Chanyeol.

“I’m sorry for… everything” he started saying and when Chanyeol tried to object, he stopped him immediately with a small gesture of his hand, sitting near Chanyeol, facing him.

“I… needed Dae to tell me in order to realize it. I couldn’t process it by myself. But he forced me to think about _things_ ” he whispered softly and Chanyeol frowned shortly.

“ _Things_?” he echoed and Baekhyun nodded briefly.

“What if Chanyeol starts again bringing someone home? What if he finds someone he loves? What if after all of this and at the end of the lawsuit, you go each other for your own ways?” he started saying counting all the things Jondae asked him on his fingers, frowning and cringing at the idea.

“What if he starts treating someone who is not you, like he does with you? Sleeping on the couch, caressing his hair, picking him up from work, borrowing his clothes…” Baekhyun continued and his voice became feeble each question he added.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol started but Baekhyun shook his head, closing his eyes, trying to focus on his own feelings and thoughts.

“I don’t want it” he stated briefly, stare moving to Chanyeol’s, and stopping there even if he was teary, unsure and wary of everything, but especially his own feelings.

“I don’t want it either” Chanyeol whispered, hand moving to take Baekhyun’s in his.

Baekhyun let him caress the back of his hand, softly, inhaling deeply and trying to push away the tears.

“I… think I have feelings for you Chanyeol. I don’t know _when_ but our fake dating became pretty real to me. And I don’t want to leave, I don’t want to find someone who is not you to substitute you. Because I… like what there’s between us. Even if I know that it’s not merely _friendship_. Because I wouldn’t like Dae to do the same things we do together. Not the clothes sharing even if we have the same size, not the sleeping on the couch or the endless hours in the car speaking about nothing. I want you there, not anybody else” he whispered, fingers gripping softly on Chanyeol’s own fingers and Chanyeol smiled softly, feeling relieved like he never felt before.

Because that meant that Baekhyun had feelings for him too.

And that they maybe were on the same page, and even if it would have taken time, they could walk together toward the same direction.

“I feel something more than simple affection for you too, Baekhyun. And I wouldn’t do these things with anybody else. I stopped bringing people home, not because you were here. But because my only interest was you and you only” he whispered softly, fingers non-stopping caressing Baekhyun’s hand in his.

Baekhyun showed him the softest smile he ever saw.

“You are so sappy” he muttered back but, in his eyes, tears were forming again, few finally escaping, staining his cheeks.

“You deserve so much better than this, no worries. It’s only the beginning. I’ll shower you with affection” he added, taking also Baekhyun’s other hand in his and gripping softly, making Baekhyun’s eyes go wider in perplexity.

“Chanyeol…” he started but Chanyeol smiled at him, bringing Baekhyun’s hands to his lips.

“Give me a chance to show you. I won’t fail you” he interrupted him, placing a gentle kiss on Baekhyun’s fingers, making him blush red.

And he wanted to retort but the kettle that Jondae left on the stove, reclaimed their attentions, whistling.

Baekhyun sat up immediately, wiping away the tears with the back of his sleeves, going to turn off the gas under it and Chanyeol found him super cute with his hoodie on, super small with his hair all messed up.

He wanted to state it out loud, but Baekhyun spoke up, without turning toward him.

“It will be a long way, you know? I don’t know how to have a proper relationship and… physical affections are difficult to me and…” he started saying but Chanyeol sat up, going toward him, gently caressing his back.

“At your own pace. You are important to me, whatever it will happen, how longer it will take” he whispered, kissing the top of his head and feeling Baekhyun’s fingers gripping on his own t-shirt.

“We will start from where we stopped and… we will proceed gradually. Is it fine for you?” he asked softly without stopping to caress his back, gently.

“You are too kind with me, Chanyeol. You always were and still are. Why?” he retorted, stare moving toward Chanyeol who kissed again the top of his head, smiling.

Baekhyun asked him _why_ and he had so many _because_ he couldn’t even know where to start from.

Because Baekhyun was an awesome person.

Because he was gentle, kind and hard working.

Because everything about him was source of inspiration for Chanyeol, starting from the fact that he had two works, he was super talented in flower arranging, radiophonic speaking, singing and dancing.

Talents totally unrelated between each other but beautiful and that made Baekhyun so unique and so awesome that Chanyeol didn’t have enough words to describe him fully.

However, these things could be summed up in a four-words sentence.

“Because I love you” he whispered in a soft voice, barely audible if not from the distance there was between each other.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, amazement and heavens know how many other feelings coloring up his stare, making it glassy and bright.

“Chanyeol, I…” he started saying but Chanyeol smiled at him briefly.

“No need to fret things. At your pace” he interrupted him and Baekhyun let out a soft whine, leaning his head on Chanyeol’s torso.

“What did I do to be this lucky?” he whined softly making Chanyeol chuckle, shaking his head.

“You already went through so much shit, a bit of happiness is not that bad, no?” he noted and Baekhyun shook his head too, gripping harder on Chanyeol’s t-shirt.

“Thank you” he whispered before tip-toeing and pressing a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek.

Chanyeol’s felt his cheek catching fire, eyes widening in surprise and feeling the luckiest person in the world, still feeling Baekhyun’s lips sweetness on his cheeks and his perfume mixed with Chanyeol’s own.

And he wanted to comment in any way but Jondae came in running and whining loudly.

“Stop! Don’t drink that!” he exclaimed pointing toward the kettle and they both turned toward him perplexed and frowning.

Jondae scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

“Sorry for interrupting whatever was happening, but don’t drink from that kettle” he stated briefly earning a perplexed stare from Baekhyun.

“Why?” he asked briefly, turning and removing the lid, sniffing the content.

And a sweet, flowery smell reached Chanyeol too that frowned, peeking in the kettle too.

There was an amber liquid inside that seemed like… chamomile?

“Oh” Baekhyun stated smiling softly and Chanyeol frowned again.

“ _Oh?_ ” he echoed perplexed and interested in the meantime and Baekhyun nodded briefly.

“Want me to help you with it? I did it on _hyung_ too two weeks ago” he started saying before moving his stare toward Chanyeol, smile not leaving his lips.

“It’s chamomile. For a chamomile-based tincture. To lighten hair in a natural way. Minseok- _hyung_ asked me if I knew some natural way to bleach hair without chemicals and I suggested it to him. I did it on myself too, few years ago before going totally pink” he explained softly, slightly touching his hair, messing it up and Chanyeol hummed in understanding.

Baekhyun knew a lot of weird things, king of uncommon knowledge.

“Will you do it for me?” Jondae asked him all happy and giddy and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“How lighter do you want it?” he retorted, again checking the content of the kettle.

“Not blond. Like… lighter brown?” he tried to explain and Baekhyun stirred the whole thing with a chopstick.

“It’s too concentrated like this. It will make you almost honey blonde” he stated, stare moving again on Jondae, but Jondae shook his head.

“I followed the doses… it will be fine” he retorted making Baekhyun chuckle.

“As you wish” he started checking his wristwatch for the time.

“I have two hours from now. It’s a now or never situation” he stated and Jondae nodded making Chanyeol chuckle, attracting Baekhyun’s attention.

“Are you up to it too? There’s enough for two. But I grant you, it will be honey blonde” he observed shortly and Chanyeol hummed in thought.

It was a while since last time he dyed his hair.

And he never was _honey blonde_.

“I’ve never been _that_ blonde. Would it suit me?” he asked him briefly, fingers carding through his hair and Baekhyun hummed, staring at him.

“You would look stunning with peas green too. Honey blonde will look gorgeous on you” he replied honestly but Chanyeol felt his cheeks getting warmer.

“Let’s go for honey blonde, then” he concluded and Baekhyun smiled at him briefly before turning toward Jondae.

“It will be honey blonde” he whispered and when Jondae shook his head, Baekhyun simply shrugged his shoulders, starting to prepare everything to dye Chanyeol and Jondae’s hair.

After no more than an hour, Jondae whines were filling the whole apartment, scaring Sehun that was just arrived.

“What the hell is happening here?” he asked toward Baekhyun that was shrugging his shoulders like _it was as I previewed so nothing unexpected_.

Chanyeol was looking at his own reflection in the mirror, admiring the result.

It was indeed _honey blonde_ and he couldn’t say he disliked it.

It was strangely warm and kind of fitted him more than expected.

“What do you say?” Chanyeol asked toward Baekhyun, noticing Sehun’s presence too.

“It weirdly suits you?” Sehun stated, nodding in approval, and Baekhyun smirked softly.

“Told ya. You look stunning” he whispered, soft rose tinting his cheeks and Chanyeol smiled softly toward him.

“Thanks” he thanked him earning another soft smile from Baekhyun who sighed deeply when Jondae let out another whine.

“It’s _honey blonde_ ” he whined again and Baekhyun sighed for the hundredth time.

“Licorice or black tea. Or chemical tinctures. But it suits you, _hyung_ will like you nevertheless. Especially considering that he dyed his hair sky blue this morning” he stated and Jondae quiet down immediately, stare moving toward Baekhyun unbelieving.

“ _Sky blue_?” he echoed and Baekhyun nodded, taking his phone out from his pocket and scrolling down until a photo of Minseok doing a V-sign with his hair _sky blue_.

And Jondae whistled in appreciation, not so worried about his hair anymore.

There was a small silence and then Sehun frowned shortly.

“ _Hyunnie_ aren’t you late?” he asked him and Baekhyun frowned, alarmed, checking the time and letting out a low whine too.

“Guys! Why you didn’t tell me anything! It’s already this late” he complained and Chanyeol frowned briefly.

“I’ll drive you there, dress up” he stated and Baekhyun nodded, thanking him.

In five minutes, he was ready and Chanyeol took his phone and the car keys and went out like he was.

And in no more than ten, Chanyeol drove him to work, stopping abruptly in front of the radio station.

“I can’t believe it I made it in time. Thank you” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol smiled softly at him.

“Go do your best” he replied, smile not leaving his lips and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

And he was about to leave the car, when he turned around and placed another small kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek.

“See you tonight?” he asked softly, smiling gently and Chanyeol smiled back at him nodding.

“I won’t be late” he concluded making Baekhyun nod shortly too, exiting the car and entering the building, shortly waiving at him.

Chanyeol listened to Baekhyun’s program while he was waiting.

He went home, took a shower, dressed up properly since he had to work that night, even if he didn’t want to, and cooked himself something.

Jondae went out with Minseok while Sehun was busy preparing his luggage to his trip in Monaco for another fashion show.

Baekhyun’s program was even more refreshing than usual.

He was all hyped and cheery and Chanyeol couldn’t stop smiling.

He liked knowing that Baekhyun was happy and better.

Especially since all the things he went through, and how maybe now he could have another chance with Chanyeol.

And he was almost driving out of the parking when Baekhyun announced that next song, to close that evening programs was Twice’s _TT_.

Chanyeol was perplexed.

Was he only apparently better?

Were there still things plaguing Baekhyun?

Chanyeol drove to the radio station with a weight of sadness and melancholy until the end of the song.

_“Ah, you all know that this is one of my lifesaver songs, right? And starting from tonight it got a totally different meaning, finally making me realize how precious some things can be. And you, dear listeners? How you realized that you were in love with your special one?”_ Baekhyun’s voice came in and it was sweet, but Chanyeol knew it was slightly teary too.

But, did he mistake or Baekhyun really said _in love_?

He felt his cheeks burning hot more than warm.

And he couldn’t listen to the replies that came in from Baekhyun’s listeners too focused on not letting himself go at the feelings that started to spread in his chest.

Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol always listened to his program.

And he stated on air, to _hundred listeners_ , that he was in love.

In love _with Chanyeol_.

He let out a whale-dying noise before shaking his head softly and parking in front of the radio station.

Chanyeol clapped his cheeks twice trying to recompose himself.

The only idea was making him soft, but he had to try and be at least not embarrassing in all of that.

And even if it was the first thing he wanted to tell Baekhyun when he would come down, the very first thing he did was taking off his coat and giving it to Baekhyun.

“You are freezing. Why didn’t you bring a jacket?” he asked him worried, immediately turning on also the heating in the car.

Baekhyun shook his head, accepting the coat and sighing in relief at the pleasant warmth.

“I was late and I didn’t think it would be _this freaking cold_ tonight. It’s not even eight and half…” he replied and Chanyeol sighed softly, shaking his head too.

“Want me to stop somewhere on the way home to buy you something warm?” he asked him but Baekhyun shook his head.

“You will be late, and I’m sure that at home there will be something waiting for me. Dae said that he brought home pizza” he replied shortly and Chanyeol nodded briefly in understanding.

There was a small silence in which neither of them said anything, Chanyeol simply driving Baekhyun home.

But then Baekhyun sighed briefly, fingers playing with the buttons of Chanyeol’s jacket.

“Did you… listen to the program tonight?” he asked him softly and Chanyeol nodded briefly, shortly glancing toward him and seeing that Baekhyun’s cheeks were tinted rose.

“You surprised me with _TT_ ” he commented and Baekhyun hummed, gripping harder on the jacket hem.

“And…?” he whispered, stare not meeting with Chanyeol who parked the car in front of their home.

“And… _Tell me that you’d be my baby_?” he stated softly, feeling his cheeks catching fire, but trying to stare back at Baekhyun, whose eyes went wider in perplexity before he let out a soft cute noise, taking Chanyeol’s t-shirt and pulling him toward him, placing a kiss on his lips, brief, soft and sweet as only Baekhyun could be.

Chanyeol pressed back, softly, hands caressing Baekhyun’s cheeks who hummed briefly.

“Please” he whispered distancing himself briefly and Chanyeol smiled, kissing his nose.

“You are so precious, Baekhyun” he whispered and Baekhyun blushed deeply, shaking his head.

“I’m so embarrassed right now” he chuckled back, hiding his face behind his hands and Chanyeol chuckled too, feeling his own cheeks warm.

“It’s better if I go to work now” he whispered softly, embarrassment still tinting his tone and his cheeks.

“Yeah, sure. It’s already late and… I will save you some slices of pizza, okay?” Baekhyun muttered softly and Chanyeol thanked him nodding shortly and waiving him goodbye when he exited from the car and before driving away.

He felt his cheeks on fire for all the drive to work, smiling like an idiot also during work.

Everyone congratulated him for the _honey blonde_ color and for being so happy.

His boss didn’t take it too much for the night before, after that Chanyeol explained briefly what happened, omitting all the feelings related things, obviously.

But he asked Chanyeol to stop a bit more for the cleaning services since one of his colleagues had an important matter.

And Chanyeol didn’t want to stop, but it was a fair thing, especially since what he did the night before.

He ended up late, way later than expected and outside it was super cold, considering that he didn’t had the jacket because he left it to Baekhyun and he didn’t remember to bring back the one he borrowed to Baekhyun the night before.

When he got home, all the lights were out, Baekhyun probably too tired to wait him up.

So, he sighed softly, moving toward the microwave where he found two slice of pepperoni pizza that Baekhyun probably saved him.

He warmed them up slightly and then ate in silence, leaning on the counter of the kitchen, leaving on only the small light above the stove.

“Chanyeol?” a small voice called from the couch and Chanyeol was startled by it, even if he realized that it was Baekhyun’s.

“Sleep. It’s late” he replied softly but there was a rustling sound and then Baekhyun wrapped in a baby blue blanket neared him, padding in silence through the room.

“Welcome home” he whispered, rubbing his eyes and Chanyeol wanted to hug him super tight and never let him go.

Because he was too cute and too soft, especially with that baby blue plaid that was in perfect accordance with his baby pink hair.

“I’m back” he whispered eating the last bite of pizza and wiping his fingers and mouth on a napkin.

“Did your boss scold you about yesterday?” Baekhyun asked him softly, nearing him and resting his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder who shook his head.

“No, no worries. He just asked me to stay longer to help with the cleaning. And it seemed wrong to refuse” he explained and Baekhyun hummed nodding briefly several times, clearly super tired and sleepy.

“You didn’t have to wait for me awake. Tomorrow you have to wake up early” Chanyeol added but Baekhyun shook his head, snuggling even better on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Wanted to see you before sleeping” he replied honestly sipping from his tired words and Chanyeol smiled briefly, feeling again his cheeks slightly warm.

He felt again like he was in love for the first time ever, like those teenagers crush but on a bigger scale.

“I’m here, now, so you can sleep…” he started saying but Baekhyun hummed briefly before hugging him softly, surprising Chanyeol.

His hands stilled before slightly circling Baekhyun’s shoulders, hugging him back, feeling him snuggling his nose in Chanyeol’s neck, breath warm and steady.

“You are super cold” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol chuckled, starting to caress his back feeling the soft fabric of the blanket between his fingers.

“I forget that I didn’t have another jacket at work” he stated briefly and Baekhyun raised his head immediately, worried.

“You came home without any jacket nor coat?” he asked him worried and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“Today I gave you mine and when I got to work I realized that I didn’t bring back the one that I gave you yesterday so…” he started explaining and Baekhyun sighed deeply distancing himself from Chanyeol, who frowned, already missing the warmth, but Baekhyun opened his arms, unwrapping the blanket, and hugged Chanyeol again, including him in the warmth of the blanket.

Chanyeol felt super warm, but he was sure that more than for the warmth of the blanket itself, it was because Baekhyun’s body was now leaning on him, feeling warm and soft compared to his.

And Chanyeol wanted to touch him so much, to feel Baekhyun’s skin under his fingers.

However, he simply circled again Baekhyun’s shoulders, caressing his back, and enjoying that warmth that was already so much more than he could expect.

One step at time.

At Baekhyun’s pace.

“You are so cold. I hope you didn’t catch anything” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol shook his head.

“It’s years since last time I had a fever” he replied a bit cockily but Baekhyun puffed his cheeks, pinching his sides and making him jolt in surprise.

“Idiot” he stated, distancing himself from Chanyeol and keeping all the blanket for himself.

Chanyeol already felt cold but shook his head softly.

“Thank you for worrying for me” he whispered, leaning in to kiss Baekhyun on the top of his head and Baekhyun crossed his arms, feigning annoyance but it was clear that he was just pretending.

“You are such a baby” Chanyeol added, fingers going to play with Baekhyun’s hair and he smiled softly toward Chanyeol.

“ _Your baby_ ” he stated lowly, almost a whisper, and Chanyeol’s cheeks caught fire again before nodding, briefly, kissing his head again.

“Will you go to sleep now?” Chanyeol asked him softly and Baekhyun nodded, tiptoeing to place a brief kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek.

“Goodnight, Chanyeol. Sleep tight” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded shortly, caressing Baekhyun’s cheek before placing a kiss on his nose.

“You too. See you tomorrow” he stated waiving him and they parted their ways in the hallway, going each other to their own rooms.

And Chanyeol was almost pushing open the door to his room, when Baekhyun hug him tighter from behind, snuggling his nose in Chanyeol’s back.

Chanyeol was perplexed and wanted to turn around but Baekhyun shook his head softly.

“S-See you tomorrow” he whispered letting go and almost running to his run, closing the door behind him and on Chanyeol’s lips opened a soft smile.

He really, _really_ , loved Baekhyun _oh so much_.

The day after, Chanyeol woke up feeling heavier than usual.

He thought that most probably it was due to his lack of sleep and went to the kitchen, taking up a sweatshirt from his closet because he was slightly cold.

Baekhyun was already there, humming while cooking his lunch.

“Morning” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun turned around to greet him but his stare was worried.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked him immediately and Chanyeol nodded briefly, leaning his head on top of Baekhyun’s checking what he was cooking.

“Leeks? And… pork?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded again, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s face.

Chanyeol’s tasted it with his finger, licking it and humming pensively.

“Isn’t it too sweet?” he asked him back and Baekhyun was undecided but Chanyeol put again the finger in the sauce and, as if it was the most normal thing, happened hundred times before, Baekhyun licked it, tasting directly from Chanyeol’s finger.

They were both surprised from that thing and Chanyeol could still feel the plush sensation on Baekhyun’s lips and tongue on his finger.

They were so rose and smooth on his finger and he could feel like all his perceptivity was now focused only on the wetness on his finger.

“I-I’m sorry” Chanyeol muttered but Baekhyun shook his head briefly.

“I’m sorry too” he whispered but took shortly Chanyeol’s hand in his.

“Are you sure you are fine? You are cold” he added bringing it near to his own face, pressing it on his cheek.

“Yeah, no worries” he replied forcing a smile but Baekhyun frowned.

“Let me feel your temperature” he stated making Chanyeol arch his eyebrows in perplexity.

“How do you even _feel_ it?” he asked back and Baekhyun was perplexed and astonished.

“Sit down” he ordered gesturing the stool and when Chanyeol compiled, sitting down, Baekhyun sat in front of him, pushing Chanyeol’s hair behind, freeing his forehead.

“Stay still” Baekhyun whispered before leaning toward Chanyeol, pressing his forehead on Chanyeol’s, breathing softly.

They were super close and Chanyeol could smell Baekhyun’s peach shampoo and something else always fruity, maybe cleaner for the skin.

“You are beautiful” Chanyeol whispered softly making Baekhyun chuckle, shaking his head and distancing himself slightly.

“And you have a high fever. You can’t come with me at work today” he stated, kissing Chanyeol’s forehead, but Chanyeol shook his head, feeling slightly light-headed.

“Your method is not scientific at all…” he started saying and Baekhyun frowned, before moving to turn off the fire on the stove.

“I’ll bring a thermometer. Stay here” he added going toward the bathroom and coming back immediately with a thermometer.

Just the time of the measurement, and Chanyeol had indeed fever, the highest he never had in his life.

“Not scientific method was right after all” Baekhyun sighed and even before Chanyeol could complain about something, _everything_ , Baekhyun was already preparing him some soup, taking out also some medicines from their emergency kit.

“Baekhyun…” he whined but Baekhyun shook his head.

“Don’t. You have to take care of yourself. I won’t die” he stated shortly, but Chanyeol wanted to retort a lot of things.

He could do it.

He didn’t feel bad at all, only a bit light-headed.

“At least let me bring you to work” he whispered but Baekhyun was irremovable.

“You will go sleep as soon as you take your medicine. I’ll ask Dae if he’s free to come and pick me up tonight, but for the rest you don’t have to worry” he retorted again and when Chanyeol still was perplexed, Baekhyun smiled softly at him.

“I can take care of myself. Please trust me” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded, smiling briefly too.

“Good boy” Baekhyun praised him patting his head and Chanyeol playfully barked in reply making Baekhyun chuckle.

“This blonde you almost seem a golden retriever puppy” he whispered and Chanyeol snuggled close to him, leaning his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“I’ll be good in waiting for your return” he promised and Baekhyun patted him again before kissing him on the top of his head.

“I’ll be back as soon as possible. You better only think about resting and recovering soon” he warned him shortly, before moving to pour the soup in a bowl and giving it to him, along with the medicine.

“Thank you” Chanyeol whispered making Baekhyun blush softly, shaking his head.

“Drink everything up and then go back to sleep” he concluded briefly, clearly embarrassed and Chanyeol nodded, obeying immediately finishing all the soup and drinking the medicine along with it.

“Text me when you arrive at work, _please_ ” Chanyeol added sitting up and Baekhyun snorted, playfully biting his shoulder.

“Will you stop it? I will be fine” he stated and Chanyeol hugged him tightly, enjoying the coldness of Baekhyun’s skin against his.

“I know. It’s just… ages since last time I didn’t come with you and…” he started saying but Baekhyun pushed a finger on his lips.

“If you are good, I’ll bring you a gift” he stated smiling at him and Chanyeol frowned shortly.

“You don’t have to…” he started saying but Baekhyun kissed again his cheek, before pushing him toward Chanyeol’s room.

“Now go and sleep” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded briefly, knowing that it wasn’t of any use arguing back.

“Have a good day, _baby_ ” Chanyeol wished him in the end, kissing his temple and seeing Baekhyun’s cheeks becoming instantly fire red.

“T-Try to rest” he whispered, literally fleeing away.

And Chanyeol smiled softly before going back to sleep again.

When he woke up again, it was dark outside and he felt sweaty and sticky but less heavy than that morning.

He checked his phone that was almost ran out of battery and plugged it in, checking the time and the messages.

It was almost eight and half so Baekhyun should be home soon.

He wrote a message to _Cloud9_ ’s owner telling him that he had a cold and for few days he wouldn’t go to work before checking the other messages.

They were mainly Baekhyun’s.

From: _Baekhyun_

[08:25AM] Got a bit later, but fine. Rest plenty.

[03:20PM] Dae will come pick me up tonight. Don’t forget to eat something. And shower only with warm water even if you are hot… Well, you are always _hot_ , but hot in sense of too warm.

[06:50 PM] Hope you are feeling better. As soon as the program is over, I’ll come home and cook you something warm. Cover yourself up!

[06:51PM] And I know I’m annoying, but I’m worried about you.

Chanyeol smiled briefly before typing a small message.

_You are not annoying. Just hurry up, I miss you already_.

And he locked the phone going to take a shower, warm as Baekhyun remembered him, throwing his clothes in the hamper and picking up new ones.

When he was out he saw a notification appearing on his screen and smiled softly.

From: _Baekhyun_

[08:35PM] Be there in ten. Miss you too ♥

And Chanyeol felt already better than before.

Baekhyun also put a heart emoji at the end of the sentence.

_Too cute_.

Chanyeol went to the kitchen, taking a blanket from the couch and sitting there, wrapping himself in, switching the television on, tuning in on a news channel.

And he was absent-mindedly hearing the news, when the front door opened and Jondae and Baekhyun entered chuckling softly, trying to make the least noise possible.

“Welcome home” Chanyeol greeted them from the couch and Baekhyun was the first one to peek in, smiling softly.

“A Chanyeol wrap! How are you feeling?” he asked him and Chanyeol smiled softly, nodding.

“Better than this morning. Boss gave me few days home” he replied and Baekhyun smiled back at him before pulling out a big bouquet of yellow and orange flowers.

Chanyeol brightened up immediately, smiling widely.

“Was I good?” he asked Baekhyun, making both Baekhyun and Jondae chuckle.

“You were” Baekhyun replied nearing him to pat his head, placing a soft kiss on the top.

Chanyeol closed his eyes in appreciation.

Both for the flower scent and Baekhyun’s warmth.

“Daisies and gerberas for your healing” Baekhyun added briefly before pulling back his hair and kissing his forehead, humming pensively.

“It seems better” he stated, nodding, making Chanyeol chuckle.

“Still with this not scientific method?” he asked him and Baekhyun stuck out his tongue before picking up a tall glass to put the flower into.

Jondae greeted him too, asking him how he felt and Chanyeol nodded softly.

“Better than this morning for sure” he replied and Jondae smiled briefly.

“We will make some chicken porridge, then. It won’t hurt us either. It’s super cold outside” he explained and Chanyeol nodded, almost sitting up to help them with the cooking, but Baekhyun stopped him immediately.

“Where do you think you are going? Stay there and rest” he stated and Chanyeol hummed briefly, pouting.

“I feel useless like this” he retorted, but he sat down again, obeying Baekhyun’s orders.

“Sometimes, it’s not that bad. Rest” Baekhyun concluded and Chanyeol nodded, splashing better on the couch, making Jondae chuckle.

They prepared talking about each other’s day but in no more than half an hour it was ready.

Chanyeol sat with them, near Baekhyun who gave him a bowl full almost until the border.

“You have to eat everything” he stated and Chanyeol nodded shortly, starting to eat in silence and it was super good, the best chicken porridge he ever ate in all his life.

“It’s good” he whispered, eating even more willingly and Baekhyun beamed at him.

“Family’s tradition beats innovative cooking” he stated toward Jondae who shook his head.

“My recipe was good too, just your grand-mother’s recipes are unbeatable” he retorted making Baekhyun nod while eating it too.

It was so good and warmed up Chanyeol’s whole being, making him feel even better.

“Ah, it was needed. It was the best chicken porridge I’ve ever had” Chanyeol thanked after eating and looking at Baekhyun who smiled softly at him.

“Want a more specific way for measuring your fever or you trust my judgment?” he asked him and Chanyeol shook his head, leaning it on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Too tired for everything. I was just to sleep again” he whispered back making Baekhyun nod softly.

“Go to sleep, then. But don’t forget to take the medicines” he replied, tone slightly worried, but Chanyeol was already shaking his head at the first part of the sentence.

“Want to stay a bit together. Didn’t see you all day” he retorted making Baekhyun blush softly and Jondae whine.

“Guys, I’m still here” he stated, complaining, and Chanyeol sat up immediately better, not leaning his head on Baekhyun anymore and shook his head.

“Sorry” he apologized immediately but Jondae chuckled softly, shaking his head too.

“Don’t worry. I don’t mind it, I was joking” he added and Chanyeol’s eyes were wider in perplexity.

Jondae was weirdly acceptant of Chanyeol dating Baekhyun.

“It’s because everything is going smoothly with _hyung_ ” Baekhyun commented, almost reading Chanyeol’s thoughts, making Chanyeol hum in understanding, nodding several times with his head.

Jondae whined again, this time his cheeks getting bright rose.

“You two are together too much!” he stated amazed by Baekhyun and Chanyeol almost telepathy, but they both shook their heads together.

“An impossibility” they replied in unison, making Jondae whine again, gesturing toward them with his hand.

“You are the worst, guys. I’ll start talking about you two like a unique package: _ChanBaek_ ” he declared, gently hitting the table with his hand and Baekhyun’s cheeks went even brighter rose than Jondae’s before.

“You… arrived too late” he whispered softly, making Jondae frown briefly, probably thinking that his idea was original and uncharted, but Chanyeol snorted, shaking his head.

“Almost six months late. I used it the very first day we started fake dating” Chanyeol replied, making Jondae’s eyes went wider in perplexity, moving between Chanyeol and Baekhyun and back.

“And you didn’t marry him that very same day?” Jondae asked toward Baekhyun whose cheeks became even redder.

“I-I… didn’t. But I kept the plastic cup” he whispered like it was one of his most precious secrets.

Chanyeol’s stare went immediately on him, perplexed.

“Really?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded briefly, pressing his lips in a thin line, visibly embarrassed.

And after a small silence, Baekhyun slapped Chanyeol’s shoulder, even more flustered than before.

“You were so cute that day, okay? I mean, it never happened to me that a barista smiled so widely at you being one hundred percent boyfriend material!” he tried to excuse himself, making Chanyeol explode in a sound laugh.

“Oh, so, let me see if I’m not mistaking, me hitting on you all the way through our friendship was nothing compared to me defining us a couple in front of a Starbuck barista?” he asked him and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, lips parting in an awe.

“Y-You were hitting on me?” he asked softly and even before Chanyeol could reply, Jondae did in his stake.

“He was. And even not so subtly. Even if he didn’t realize it until so much later either” he stated, dead panning before deeply sighing.

“You two were the dumbest idiots in the world, not seeing what was obvious and so crystal clear from the very start” he added and both Chanyeol and Baekhyun blushed again.

But Baekhyun’s hand slightly reached Chanyeol’s under the table, fingers gripping softly on his.

Chanyeol had to contain his smile, intertwining his fingers with Baekhyun’s, thumbs caressing the back of his hand.

“We are sorry, Dae, and you know it” Chanyeol added but Jondae sighed before smiling softly toward them.

“It was all to get to this, so I’m fine with it. I told ya, you have my blessing” Jondae added, gesturing toward Chanyeol who nodded briefly, slightly bowing toward Jondae.

Baekhyun instead was perplexed.

“You got Dae’s blessing without telling me?” he asked toward Chanyeol who nodded shortly.

“Actually, more than a real, approved blessing it was, what was it, _I’ll kick your non-existent ass if you hurt Baek_?” he commented trying to remember the exact words and Jondae chuckled, agreeing with him even on the same exact words.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wider before he could explode in a laughter too.

“Typically Dae” he commented and they all nodded in agreement.

Even before they could comment, Jondae’s phone rang and he brightened up.

“Can I ask you to clean up?” he asked toward Baekhyun who nodded, waiving shortly at him that literally _hopped_ toward his room, closing himself up.

“ _Hyung_ ” Baekhyun stated resigned and Chanyeol smiled softly.

“I’m glad things are going well for Dae too” he whispered and Baekhyun nodded immediately in agreement.

“He deserves all the good things in the world” Baekhyun added, leaning his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, slightly gripping harder on Chanyeol’s hand still on his.

“You do too, Baekhyun” he commented but Baekhyun shook his head shortly, earning a worried stare from Chanyeol.

“I have you, Chanyeol. This makes me the luckiest man on Earth. I don’t need any other thing” he added immediately and Chanyeol’s stare went again on him, this time amazed by Baekhyun’s words.

“Baekhyun…” he started saying but Baekhyun kissed him on his cheek, standing up and starting to pick up the bowls and dishes.

“I’ll make some tea. Do you want some?” he asked him, changing completely the subject and making Chanyeol huff a small laugh.

Baekhyun was so cute and so precious, especially when he was embarrassed.

“Yes, please. Can I help you with the washing?” he retorted back but Baekhyun shook his head.

“Maybe with wiping, but just because you insist so much” he concluded making Chanyeol beam at him, standing near him and observing him washing the dishes.

And it was a moment, he didn’t know why but, staring outside and seeing rain spotting their windows, Chanyeol started humming an old song on the rain.

He didn’t remember the lyrics, but Baekhyun surprised him, softly, gently like summer rain, singing it for him.

Chanyeol was dumbfounded by Baekhyun’s vocals.

Not that he never heard him before, but that song brought up some feelings and some tones that Chanyeol never heard coming from Baekhyun.

And if in the beginning it was a soft singing, just to accompany Chanyeol’s humming, in the chorus part it became a crescendo, Baekhyun letting out his _real_ voice, making Chanyeol listen in silence and Jondae exiting from his room just to check what was happening.

“Baek…” he whispered when Baekhyun finished singing and in Jondae’s eyes there were tears, even if Chanyeol didn’t know why.

“I-It’s Chanyeol’s fault” Baekhyun whispered back and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, apologizing even without knowing why.

“I’m sorry, I …” he started saying but Baekhyun showed him a soft smile.

“It’s… the song that made me enter as trainee. It was years since I didn’t sing it…” he explained and Jondae ran near Baekhyun to hug him softly before disappearing again in his room, leaving Chanyeol perplexed.

“I didn’t know it, I… it was only because…” he started saying, clear that it was a problem but Baekhyun smiled again at him.

“I love this song, Chanyeol. Glad you brought it up” he whispered and Chanyeol wanted to comment but Baekhyun hissed shortly, stare moving back to the sink where he was still washing the dishes.

“I think I broke a glass?” he whispered showing Chanyeol his bleeding finger.

There was a long cut on his finger and it seemed quite painful.

Chanyeol frowned and the first instinct to stop the bleeding, since there wasn’t any napkin around, was to suck it softly, before licking it clean.

And Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, lips parting at Chanyeol’s motions, stare fixed on Chanyeol’s lips around his finger.

“Let me take a sticking plaster…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun’s other hand caressed Chanyeol’s cheek, pulling him down for a brief kiss.

Baekhyun pressed softly on his lips, too shortly that Chanyeol barely manage to process it and it was already over.

“Don’t fret. I’ll take it. There should be a newspaper in the entryway. Take it so we can throw away the shards” he muttered, opening the drawer with their medicines and emergency tools.

He took out a sticking plaster and put it on his finger, while Chanyeol went to retrieve the newspaper.

“Can I do it for you before you cut yourself again?” Chanyeol whispered and before Baekhyun could comment he shook his head.

“You need your hand to work. I don’t” he added briefly and Baekhyun sighed, gesturing toward the sink.

The shards collection went fine without any other injury and even before Baekhyun could realize it, Chanyeol also ended up washing and wiping the dishes.

“You are impossible, really” Baekhyun stated softly, shaking his head in disbelieving, making Chanyeol chuckle.

“You worked all day, I just slept. It’s the least I can do” he whispered in reply but Baekhyun caressed his cheek shortly.

“Want to sit down on the couch a bit? We can watch something together” he proposed him, smiling briefly and Chanyeol nodded, leaning his cheek on the cold of Baekhyun’s hand.

He felt warm again and Baekhyun realized it too.

“Go sit down. I’ll bring you some tea and the medicine. In the meantime, decide what you want to see” he whispered softly, making Chanyeol nod in agreement.

He sat down on the couch, browsing through Netflix movies and deciding for _Doctor Strange_.

“Oh, I haven’t seen it yet” Baekhyun stated bringing him a cup and the medicine and Chanyeol hummed briefly.

“I have but it’s a nice re-watch” he commented, thanking Baekhyun for the tea and taking his medicine with it.

Baekhyun sat near him and patted shortly his laps, making Chanyeol frown.

“The very same moment I will lay down, I’ll sleep you know?” he asked him and Baekhyun snorted, nodding shortly.

“I know. But I know also that you like it, especially if I caress your hair, so come down here before I change idea” he replied and Chanyeol shook his head, immediately laying down, using Baekhyun’s laps as pillow.

Baekhyun started caressing his hair gently, slowly, almost imperceptibly and Chanyeol fell asleep probably even before the introduction of the movie.

Only few hours later Baekhyun called him kindly.

“Chanyeol, it’s not good if you sleep here all night…” he whispered softly, gently patting his shoulder and Chanyeol hummed briefly in reply, wrapping himself better in the blanket and tentatively sitting up.

Baekhyun turned off the television and patiently escorted him to his room, helping him laying down and folding back the duvet.

“Do you want me to bring you something? Can I do something else?” Baekhyun asked him softly and Chanyeol hummed, snuggling his face in the pillow.

He felt feverish again and super tired.

“Sing something for me?” he asked without even thinking about it, maybe a bit egoistically.

Strangely enough, Baekhyun nodded, caressing his hair and started singing something softly for him.

“I love your voice” Chanyeol whispered, already falling asleep again and there was a small silence.

“I love you, Chanyeol” Baekhyun replied in a mutter, barely audible and Chanyeol probably dreamt it, more than actually hearing it.

Chanyeol woke up the day after, again sweaty but lighter, not a trace of the previous heaviness.

But when he turned around, feeling the bed for his phone, he realized that he wasn’t alone.

He opened immediately his eyes, trying to refocus on the previous night events.

And beside him, there was Baekhyun, asleep with still his outer clothes on, but during the night, probably due to the cold, he snuggled inside the duvet near Chanyeol.

He was such a beautiful sight that Chanyeol would stare at him all day long.

Baekhyun’s pink hair was a high contrast on Chanyeol’s dark blue bedsheets.

He was softly breathing, eyes closed, messy hair.

Chanyeol thought that he never saw someone as beautiful and wanted to kiss his face everywhere.

His hand moved itself, gently caressing Baekhyun’s hair, moving a lock away from his eyes.

Baekhyun snuggled in to the touch, probably seeking more warmth.

“You are such a wonder” Chanyeol whispered, huffing a small laugh, convinced that Baekhyun was still asleep, but Baekhyun hummed shortly in reply.

“You are” he replied before clearing his throat and moving his hand to take Chanyeol’s.

“Did I wake you up?” Chanyeol asked him briefly but Baekhyun shook his head, placing a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s hand.

“How are you feeling?” Baekhyun inquired immediately, stare worried moving to his face but Chanyeol smiled at him.

“Impossibly sweaty, but fine. I think I’ve no fever at all” he replied honestly but Baekhyun gestured him to near him with his hand.

“Come down here, let me feel it for you” he declared and it was an order more than a real request.

Chanyeol frowned shortly, shaking his head.

“Baekhyun, I’m sweaty and…” he started saying softly but Baekhyun shook his head, hand moving behind his neck, pulling him down, super close to Baekhyun’s face.

Baekhyun pushed back Chanyeol’s hair and leant his forehead on Chanyeol’s, closing his eyes in focus.

Chanyeol instead admired him.

He liked seeing Baekhyun that close up.

His super long eyelashes, his petit nose, his pink and smooth lips.

Chanyeol loved everything about him.

Baekhyun hummed briefly, reopening his eyes and staring back at Chanyeol, catching him staring.

“Does this… bother you?” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun’s breath on his own lips.

And he wanted to kiss him so bad.

“No, I appreciate this proximity” he muttered back, honestly sipping from his words and making Baekhyun’s eyes go wider in perplexity, before he could huff a laugh.

“It was… more than a year since the last time I slept with someone without doing anything. And years since last time I slept with someone I have feelings for” he stated softly, almost imperceptibly and Chanyeol frowned, words already on his lips, but Baekhyun pushed a finger on them, shutting him up.

“I liked every second of it. You are impossibly warm… it was difficult not to snuggle in” he explained better making Chanyeol open up in a small smile.

“You could have. I don’t mind you being here… Or better, I could get used to wake up with you near me” he breathed, seeing the perplexity leaving Baekhyun’s stare getting replace with affection.

“Isn’t it…” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head softly.

“Whenever you will feel like it, you know that my door is always open for you” he clarified immediately, not wanting Baekhyun to feel burdened by his own previous statement.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply before sighing as deeper.

“You are too kind” he whispered but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

“Don’t be silly, you are my miracle. My precious, small universe. I have to treat you with the utmost care” he stated like it was the most obvious thing, but Baekhyun’s cheeks caught fire, becoming bright red immediately.

“Oh, you didn’t” he whined, hiding his face behind his hands, and snuggling in Chanyeol’s neck who chuckled softly.

“You are telling me you are not?” he whispered in Baekhyun’s ear, softly caressing his hair but Baekhyun whined again, snuggling even better against Chanyeol.

“Stop using song’s lyrics to hit on me” he muttered making Chanyeol chuckle again, kissing the top of his head, inhaling Baekhyun’s shampoo perfume and finding it pleasantly _familiar_.

“Tell me you don’t like it and I’ll stop” Chanyeol added, kissing also his temple but Baekhyun shook his head briefly.

“I love it” he replied softly before looking up and kissing Chanyeol’s chin and then his neck, making Chanyeol hide a shiver.

The feeling of Baekhyun’s lips on his neck was more pleasant than expected and he had to be careful not to let it show too much.

He didn’t know where the limits were.

What Baekhyun was fine with and what instead could cause him problems.

He wanted to follow Baekhyun’s own pace, not forcing everything.

He simply let Baekhyun kiss him, hand moving to caress his sides, slowly gently, not reaching any other _dangerous_ place.

“I would stay here all day, cuddling with you” Baekhyun whispered near his neck and Chanyeol hummed in reply softly.

“Yeah, what about work?” he asked him briefly and Baekhyun chuckle, shaking his head.

“Way to kill the mood” he stated, slightly pushing Chanyeol distant and rolling on the other end of the bed, but Chanyeol took his hand stopping him.

“Baekhyun…” he called him, gently pulling him again toward him and this time, hugging him tighter, not leaving any space between them.

“I’d keep you here all day if it was for me. I love this warm feeling” he started saying kissing the top of his head.

“I love you here in my arms” he added moving to kiss his temple and then his forehead.

“I love you so cuddly and soft” he continued moving to his cheeks.

“I love you” he whispered in the end, kissing his nose and Baekhyun stared at him agape, eyes full of wonder and amazement.

“I…” he started but then he shook his head, tickling Chanyeol’s side making him laugh and trying to push his hands away.

“Baekhyun!” he whined but Baekhyun smiled briefly before stopping and kissing Chanyeol’s nose.

“You are so sappy. But I love it. I love you too” he muttered and even before Chanyeol could process the whole thing and Baekhyun leant in and kissed him on his lips, softly, quickly, only a small peck.

And it made Chanyeol smiled impossibly wide.

“You are so cute and small” Chanyeol stated gently but Baekhyun puffed his cheeks, shaking his head.

“And you are super tall and stinky” he retorted feigning offence, pouting, and Chanyeol chuckled briefly.

“It’s from almost half hour that I’m trying to tell you that I need a shower, so, yeah…” he observed but Baekhyun puffed his cheeks again.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, hands squeezing Baekhyun’s cheeks, pulling him near him.

“So, would you mind starting breakfast while I shower super quickly before I drive you to work?” he asked briefly but Baekhyun hummed softly before shaking his head.

Chanyeol frowned, ready to fight in the eventuality Baekhyun would argue about him being not well yet.

However, Baekhyun frowned shortly too before pressing his lips in a thin line, nodding.

“Go take a shower, I’ll…” he started but Chanyeol stopped him immediately.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked him and Baekhyun’s stare shifted away, clearly worried, shaking his head.

Chanyeol shook his head, fingers softly caressing Baekhyun’s hair, kissing his forehead again.

“Please, if it’s something I did or said, tell me. I don’t want to create any possible…” he started but Baekhyun inhaled deeply shaking his head again, interrupting him immediately.

“Why?” he suddenly asked him and Chanyeol frowned, perplexed.

And even before he could repeat the question, Baekhyun realized that it wasn’t a real question.

“It was clear that you wanted to kiss me before. I could feel it so… why you didn’t?” he asked him softly, voice barely audible, no more than a mutter and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in incredulity.

“I-Is it fine for me to kiss you?” he retorted shortly, meeting Baekhyun’s stare and trying to understand what was happening inside Baekhyun’s head in that moment.

However, Baekhyun simply smiled softly, nodding.

“I want it so bad too…” he replied briefly and Chanyeol’s breath died in his throat for a second before he could slightly nod too, leaning in and finally placing his lips on Baekhyun’s.

Differently from before, it wasn’t a simple peck and Chanyeol pressed softly, feeling Baekhyun kissing him back.

And even before he could ask himself how much he could push in that moment, Baekhyun slightly bit his bottom lip, asking him entrance, tentatively, licking his way in and Chanyeol smiled softly in the kiss, letting Baekhyun in and kissing him back, with more passion, making it wetter, hand going to caress Baekhyun’s cheek who hummed in appreciation in the kiss.

They kissed in silence, sweetly, exploring tentatively until when Baekhyun’s phone went off ringing in his pockets.

“Alarm” Baekhyun whispered, placing a small peck on Chanyeol’s lips before distancing himself and taking his phone from his pocket and snoozing it off.

And when he turned again toward Chanyeol, his lips were still wet and rose, and Chanyeol wanted to kiss him again and again.

“I love kissing you” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun slightly blushed, smiling softly.

“I love everything of you” he replied and Chanyeol hummed, feeling his cheeks getting warmer.

“And I don’t want to, but I have to go…” Baekhyun added and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“Breakfast while I shower?” he proposed again and Baekhyun nodded too.

“Pancakes? Or waffles?” he asked and Chanyeol brightened up.

“I get to choose?” he exclaimed excitedly making Baekhyun huff a laugh.

“You are such a puppy” he concluded sitting up and Chanyeol barked playfully.

“ _My_ precious golden retriever” Baekhyun concluded kissing his forehead and walking away, stopping on the doorway.

“So?” he asked softly and Chanyeol beamed at him.

“Waffles, please!” he stated sitting up too and Baekhyun nodded, smiling back at him.

“Go shower, I’ll start preparing” he concluded walking away and Chanyeol couldn’t stop smiling even when he got in the shower.

Days started to pass, defining the boundaries between what Baekhyun was fine doing or what not.

What affection he was fine in taking, especially around others, and what instead still caused him difficulties.

Chanyeol followed his pace, never forcing, always adapting.

But he didn’t feel like he was forcing himself not to do certain things for Baekhyun.

He loved and appreciated every single moment they had and every new discover was a pleasure.

One day, he was sitting at the table reading some news when Jondae entered the house with Minseok.

It was evening and Chanyeol was listening to Baekhyun’s program, waiting for the right moment for go and picking him up.

“Evening!” Jondae stated entering and Chanyeol greeted him with a gesture of his hand.

They sat down with Chanyeol who asked them the same routine questions.

They spoke a bit and then Minseok hummed briefly in thought.

“How… How are things going with _Baekhyunnie_?” he asked him and Chanyeol arched his eyebrow in perplexity.

“Did I do something wrong?” was his first reaction and Jondae’s stare was worried on Minseok too, who shook his head shortly.

“No, no not at all. He’s super bright and cheerful these days, so I think everything is going super fine” he stated and both Chanyeol and Jondae relaxed immediately even if Chanyeol’s stare was still perplexed and on Minseok.

“Is there… a reason why you ask me?” he asked him softly and Minseok hummed shortly, pressing his lips in a thin line.

“I think you are too understanding toward him. And he doesn’t realize how much his previous relationship was wrong and how slow his proceeding with you” he stated honestly and the matter seemed to be bigger than Chanyeol expected.

“I… don’t care, you know? I’m fine to go as slow as he needs…” he started saying but Minseok frowned, shaking his head.

“Are you up to a double date with me and Dae next Sunday?” he proposed him and Chanyeol hummed in thought.

“If for Baekhyun is fine, I’m fine with it too” he replied, shrugging his shoulders, but actually he was interested on what Minseok was hinting.

And Minseok was glad about that reply, nodding happily.

“We will talk about it over pizzas tonight?” he suggested and Chanyeol nodded briefly, smiling.

“Pizza is always a good way to start a talk” he concluded sitting up and checking his phone.

“I’ll go pick Baekhyun up. If you want to call in the meantime…” he started saying taking his jacket and Jondae hummed briefly.

“What would Baekhyun want tonight…? I can’t never get his taste right” he whispered picking up the pizza pamphlet from a drawer and Chanyeol hummed in thought.

That evening’s program was based mainly on old songs, boybands’ mostly, and that day Baekhyun brought home some violet lilac and blue hydrangeas.

“Hawaiian will be fine for him tonight. I’ll go for a pepperoni” he stated, putting his coat on and Jondae frowned briefly.

“Are you sure? If we choose it wrongly…” he started saying but Chanyeol smiled toward him.

“No worries. Order, we will right back” he concluded exiting, picking up the car and driving until the radio station.

Baekhyun exited as punctual as he could be, sitting in and kissing Chanyeol’s cheek.

“Everything was fine tonight, babe?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded, fastening his seatbelt.

“I’m starving though. What’s up for dinner? You are off tonight right?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“Dae and Minseok- _hyung_ came in, deciding for pizza tonight. Are you up to it?” he retorted, driving them toward home and Baekhyun cheered happily, making Chanyeol smile even wider.

“When am I not up to pizza?” Baekhyun added, starting to hum an old VIXX’s song and Chanyeol snorted, shaking his head and entering their building parking lot.

“What happened today with all these old boybands’ songs?” he asked him and Baekhyun hummed briefly.

“It’s a while since I’ve last played _Dance Party_ … I want to dance a bit. And if _hyung_ is up to it we can do it” he stated and Chanyeol nodded briefly, smiling.

“Let’s go discover it then” he concluded turning off the engine and exiting the car waiting for Baekhyun before taking the elevator and reach for their floor.

“We are back!” Baekhyun cheered entering the house and Jondae greeted them with a loud cheer too.

“In few minutes pizzas should be here too” Minseok added and Baekhyun frowned shortly.

“You ordered already?” he asked taking off his jacket and putting it on the back of the couch.

Chanyeol imitated his gesture briefly, moving to help Jondae arrange the table.

“Yeah, Yeol decided for you. He went for Hawaiian, is it fine?” Jondae stated, frown slightly showing on his face but Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, nodding briefly, dumbfounded.

“Recently you always get right everything I want to eat, how’s it?” Baekhyun asked toward Chanyeol who chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“Luck?” he replied but both Jondae and Baekhyun deadpanned making him huff a laugh, softly.

“Your… decision during the day? Today was boyband and hydrangeas so… Hawaiian pizza?” he tried to explain but the other three stared at him like he said something crazy and without any sense.

“What do boyband and hydrangeas have to do with pizza toppings?” Minseok asked him and Chanyeol hummed, trying to explain it better but actually he didn’t know either.

Baekhyun followed some patterns and did things depending on his mood.

And based on his mood, he decided also what to eat, if he preferred black coffee or café au lait, if he was up to superheroes movie or comedy series and so on.

“I don’t know” he whispered in the end, surrendering at his own lack of explanation.

They all stared at each other in perplexity but Baekhyun shrugged in the end, nearing him.

“Thanks for choosing right” he whispered, tiptoeing to kiss him on his cheek and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“You are welcome” he replied kissing him back on his forehead and placing down the last two glasses just in time to the pizza guys to ring at the doorbell.

Jondae opened and paid for them, bringing them inside.

“I’m so hungry” Baekhyun stated sitting down at the table, all happy and Chanyeol smiled briefly, before realizing that Minseok’s stare was on him.

He smiled shortly and Minseok smiled back at him before moving his stare on Baekhyun who just received his own pizza and was starting to sing a silly song on pizza toppings.

“It was ages since last time I heard that song” Jondae commented starting to eat and Baekhyun chuckled.

“It was famous when we were in, what, kindergarten?” he replied, humming in thought and Chanyeol nodded, cleaning his mouth with a napkin.

“Maybe first year of primary school. The advertisement was with all the dancing toppings, right?” he asked them and Jondae nodded frantically, imitating the small dance of the toppings, making Baekhyun laugh briefly.

“And speaking of dancing, are you up to some matches at _Dance Party_ , _hyung_?” Baekhyun asked toward Minseok who brightened up, nodding excitedly.

“Sure! It’s ages since last time! And you promised me a re-match on those girls’ songs you are super talented into” he stated and Baekhyun chuckled nodding softly.

And after eating pizza, Baekhyun and Minseok started immediately to settle everything for their re-match.

“So finally Chanyeol will see your own version of _TT_?” Jondae asked toward Baekhyun who blushed softly before nodding.

“Only if he promises not to laugh” he stated seriously and Chanyeol frowned softly before shaking his head.

“I’ve already told you. I’m ready for your worst” he whispered, shrugging his shoulders and Baekhyun smiled at him, nodding again.

When the music started, Baekhyun focused on the screen, even if it was super clear that he knew the choreography, _and the lyrics_ , by heart.

But when the chorus kicked in, Chanyeol thought he could die of cuteness overload.

Especially on the part _so mean, so mean_ who was the exact replica of Baekhyun every time he puffed his cheeks, feigning offence toward Chanyeol.

He looked so cute that Chanyeol wanted to squeeze him super tightly.

And when the song finished, Baekhyun crouched down, covering his face with his hands, red up to his ears.

“I’m so embarrassed” he whined but Chanyeol was shaking his head shortly.

“Don’t be. It… suits you? Especially on the chorus?” he whispered and Baekhyun sat up immediately puffing his cheeks, making Chanyeol chuckle softly.

“See?” he replied and Baekhyun gave the stick pad to Jondae, nearing Chanyeol.

“It’s not fair, I showed you my…” he started saying but Chanyeol pushed a finger on his lips, interrupting him.

“Your cutest side. And I love it as every other side of you. But to make amend, I will make you a café au lait” he whispered gently, moving his fingers to cup Baekhyun’s cheek, and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

Chanyeol could see all the questions passing through Baekhyun’s mind in that very moment.

“How do you even…?” he started asking and Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders softly.

“Told ya. Boybands and hydrangeas” he replied, kissing his forehead and moving toward the stove and taking the instant coffee and the creamer.

Even before Baekhyun could comment or do anything, Minseok called him, making both Baekhyun and Chanyeol turn around to stare at him.

“Sunday I’m going to the Aquarium with Dae. Do you want to tag along with Chanyeol?” he asked him and Chanyeol could see Baekhyun’s eyes go wider in perplexity before he could shift his stare toward Chanyeol.

“You are working Sunday. Do you need to…?” he started asking him but Chanyeol smiled at him, shaking his head.

“It’s a while since I went to the aquarium last time and it would be a nice idea to go together” he stated softly and Baekhyun hummed, nodding softly.

“We could prepare something to eat and have a small picnic if the weather is good?” Chanyeol added, proposing something more and both Jondae and Minseok nodded in agreement.

And Baekhyun nodded too, shortly.

“Fine, let’s go” he agreed in the end and Chanyeol smiled softly.

He was happy that Baekhyun agreed with it.

But somehow, he was also worried about whatever that double date could mean.

The last thing he wanted was Baekhyun to feel pressured in or by anything.

However, maybe, as Minseok said, it would have some good results, showing Baekhyun a different way to live their relationship, also compared to the one Minseok was having with Jondae.

And Chanyeol was worried, but also thrilled at the idea.

Sunday came earlier than expected and found Chanyeol _totally not ready_.

It was ages since last time that Chanyeol actually went to a date.

And with date he meant _not-sex-related-date-with-someone-he-had-feelings-for_.

He showered and styled his hair differently from usual, taking a lot of time deciding what to wear.

Chanyeol started also dressing in function of the weather, due to Baekhyun’s cold.

That day it was sunny outside but there was a nice breeze, so he decided for hoodie _and_ parka, that would eventually end up on Baekhyun leaving him only with the hoodie.

He had breakfast shortly and when Baekhyun and Jondae showed up in the kitchen, he had already finished.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun still slept in two different rooms and in two different beds.

Another thing on which Chanyeol wanted to go on Baekhyun’s pace since he never mentioned it before and probably he was still uncomfortable with.

“Morning” Jondae greeted him, while Baekhyun’s stare was on him, observing him.

Also Baekhyun was dressed differently from usual.

He had his glasses on instead of contacts, a white t-shirt under his beloved red-checked shirt and black jeans.

His hair seemed to be fluffier but less messy than usual.

“Morning” Chanyeol greeted him who nodded shortly nearing him and kissing him on his cheeks.

“Morning” he whispered back and his cologne seemed to be different from usual too.

Always something flowery and sweet, though.

Baekhyun prepared all the things for lunch the night before so they simply had to pack them up and go to pick Minseok up, even if Jondae took at least half an hour more to prepare and decide what to wear and they ended up arriving late.

Baekhyun was strangely silent and Chanyeol knew that when Baekhyun was silent it never was a good sign.

It meant that he was overthinking things.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asked him softly, while Jondae was busy apologizing to Minseok for being late.

Baekhyun simply nodded shortly, but Chanyeol took his hand, slightly gripping it in his.

“Can’t you just, I don’t know, relax and enjoy it?” he tried again, smiling toward Baekhyun who pressed his lips in a thin line, nodding.

“I’ll do my best” he started saying but Chanyeol inhaled shortly, shifting his stare away.

“Why accepting if you weren’t up to it?” he asked him, feeling slightly dejected by Baekhyun’s behavior.

It was an occasion to stay together in a different context compared to usual.

Despite every other implication, it was a different way to spend a day together.

“You seemed happy about it” Baekhyun whispered almost imperceptibly and Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line, nodding.

“Sorry” he simply replied and Baekhyun wanted to add something, but Jondae and Minseok sat up again in the car, cheering about the upcoming event.

And Chanyeol forced his best smile, trying not to ruin also Jondae and Minseok’s mood.

“Let’s go” he stated, turning on the engine again and driving them toward the Aquarium.

The drive was filled with chat, mainly from Jondae and Baekhyun, especially when Baekhyun turned on the radio and they sang along every possible song.

Baekhyun was trying his best too not to ruin the mood of the day, but it still saddened Chanyeol to know that he tagged along just to please Chanyeol.

The very last thing Chanyeol could have wanted.

He parked the car in the parking lot and then they neared the ticket office.

“I already bought them online, so we have to go this way” Minseok stated guiding them toward another queue compared to the normal one.

And while Baekhyun followed him immediately, Chanyeol tapped on Jondae’s shoulder, slowing him down.

“Baekhyun wasn’t exactly up to coming today, let’s try to cheer him up somehow” he whispered toward Jondae who frowned softly.

“Why? And why did he accept to come if…?” he started saying and Chanyeol pressed his lips again in a thin line.

“Apparently, because I wanted to come” he replied even if he knew that Jondae would have hated it as much as Chanyeol did.

Jondae’s stare went wider in perplexity before sighing deeply, shaking his head.

“I can’t believe it. He’s an idiot…” he whispered but Chanyeol shook his head.

“I don’t care about anything but him being fine. So simply help me let him spend a good day, even if he didn’t want to come” he muttered before walking away toward Baekhyun that stopped briefly, near the other gates with Minseok, waiting for them.

“Everything’s fine?” he asked toward Chanyeol that smiled softly, nodding.

“Sure” he simply stated, accepting the ticket that Minseok was giving him and entering the Aquarium.

It was indeed a while since he last came and a lot of things were different, including interactive panels, digital sounds and lights and there were more fishes and new tanks.

Chanyeol wasn’t a fan of aquarium or fishes, but kind of fascinated him discovering new things and all that blue made him feel like he was walking beneath the sea.

It was somehow, relieving, calming.

Without realizing, he walked slower than the others that went away, leaving him behind.

He was looking at a _huge_ tank full of iridescent fishes, swimming together in schools, fascinated by how colorful they were and when he turned at his side to share it with Baekhyun or Jondae, there was no one.

He turned around twice but the room in which he was, was almost empty, only some couples walking slowly around.

Chanyeol sighed deeply, sitting on the bench in front of the big tank and staring at it, wondering if and what he did wrong in agreeing to go there with Baekhyun.

Was it so wrong to try and be a… _normal_ couple who went out for dates and shared time together?

Why Baekhyun didn’t he tell him that he didn’t want to go?

That he didn’t like aquarium or whatever else reason why he didn’t want to go?

Chanyeol was so excited for that day while Baekhyun waited for it with indifference or maybe even irritation.

He sighed again, shaking his head softly, sitting up and starting to walk toward another room when Baekhyun appeared from the next room, stare worried and perplexed.

“Here you are” he whispered nearing him and Chanyeol forced a brief smile.

“Yeah, sorry. I stopped to see this…” he replied, head gesturing softly toward the tank and even before Baekhyun could reply, Chanyeol forced another smile.

“Sorry to make you come back” he added, starting to walk out of the room but Baekhyun took his hand, softly, preventing him to put any more distance between them.

Chanyeol’s fingers immediately gripped softly on Baekhyun’s, caressing them.

“You don’t have to worry, I’m fine” he added but Baekhyun shook his head shortly.

“Let me walk around with you” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded briefly, taking better Baekhyun’s hand in his and walking to the next room, wandering around, staring fascinated to the various tank, not sharing a single word with Baekhyun.

They simply walked in silence, hand in hand, stopping now and then, looking at fishes, sharks and whatever other animal that lived in those tanks.

When they arrived in the last room, though, Chanyeol sat on one of the benches, dumbfounded by the enormity of the tank there was in front of them.

It was even huger that the previous ones and so colorful that Chanyeol didn’t know where to watch, seeing that many fishes and starfishes and whatever else that was coloring up that blue tank.

“You… seem like a kid” Baekhyun whispered beside him and Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line, shifting away his stare and slightly gripping harder Baekhyun’s hand still in his.

“I’m sorry” he retorted voice so low to be almost imperceptible, making gesture to sit up but Baekhyun pulled his hand making him remain sitting.

“Why are you even sorry? I should be apologizing…” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head, stopping him immediately.

He didn’t want to talk about it.

He wasn’t prepared to face whatever that discourse could be with Baekhyun.

“I’m not in the right mood for talking about this…” Chanyeol immediately retorted and he could see Baekhyun’s eyes go wider even in the bluet reflections of the tanks.

Chanyeol never refused talking about something with Baekhyun.

Never.

Neither before they declared their own feelings to each other.

So, it came unexpected to Baekhyun.

But what was even more unexpected was Baekhyun not insisting on it.

He didn’t ask.

Simply nodded, making Chanyeol feeling even worse than before.

“Let’s go. The others are probably waiting” Chanyeol whispered sitting up and this time Baekhyun followed him, walking out of the aquarium too.

Jondae and Minseok were waiting outside and judging from Jondae’s expression, things weren’t good on their sides either.

Or maybe Jondae shared what Chanyeol told him before with Minseok too.

“What’s next?” Jondae asked them and Chanyeol smiled softly hinting toward the park near the Aquarium.

“Eating something? It’s already two after all…” he proposed, taking the car keys from his pocket and they all agreed.

They retrieved the lunch boxes from the car and, after founding a nice place where to sit, they sat down eating and talking about small nothings, both on the aquarium and not.

“It was a while since we didn’t get a day out like this” Jondae stated briefly and Baekhyun nodded softly, shivering slightly.

And without a word, and even before Baekhyun could realize it, Chanyeol’s jacket was already on his shoulders, making him flinch.

“It’s not good to be cold while you are eating” Chanyeol whispered smiling fondly toward Baekhyun who shifted his stare away, thanking him in a whisper.

Jondae and Minseok exchanged a perplexed stare that Chanyeol didn’t miss but didn’t comment either.

He didn’t even know what to say about it.

Chanyeol simply tried his best also in being cheerful but when he knew that Baekhyun didn’t want to come and came only because he wanted to please Chanyeol, Chanyeol lost all his good intentions.

He felt… sad.

Somehow betrayed in his previous intentions and all the nice idea of going out together.

After lunch, they went to see the dolphins display that Chanyeol found cute for some ways, even if he didn’t manage to enjoy it in the fullest, and since it was already five, they decided to go back home.

“Sorry for not staying more, but I have to prepare for work and it will take a while to reach home” Chanyeol stated but Minseok shook his head, smiling in reply.

“No worries. It’s normal!” he added and Chanyeol smiled softly, nodding, and quietly going back to the car.

He drove them back even if, after no more than twenty minutes into the drive, Jondae started saying that he was thirsty, and they had finished all the water bottles and _please stop in one of the gas stations along the way_.

Chanyeol hummed briefly, stopping by at the first possible and, in the same moment he stopped the car, Jondae was already giving him money.

“Water. Still, please!” he exclaimed happily and Chanyeol frowned briefly.

“You are such a spoiled kid, sometimes. Do you want something too?” he asked toward Baekhyun and Minseok who both shook their heads, making Chanyeol sigh deeply.

“Only water. Still” he repeated and Jondae thanked him again.

Chanyeol exited the car entering the minimart, picking up the first still water possible and also a can of coffee for himself.

And when he reached the cashier and he was about to pay, he saw some fruity jellies that Baekhyun loved to bits and, sighing even deeper, he bought them too.

Why he even cared that much about Baekhyun?

Enough to know what he wanted to eat, what he needed in precise moments?

Or simply buying things for him out of a whim, sure that Baekhyun would love them?

He exited the minimart, emptying the can of coffee and throwing it away before going back to car.

“Here you go” he stated sitting down and giving the bottle of water to Jondae.

Then he rustled in his pocket and extracted the small jellies box and gave it to Baekhyun whose eyes went wider in perplexity.

It was clear that something happened while he was away because Baekhyun’s eyes were watery and slightly red, and maybe the water was an excuse too, but Chanyeol simply softly smiled at him.

“For you” he whispered and Baekhyun took them, thanking him briefly, voice barely audible.

Chanyeol started again the engine, driving them home, including Minseok.

“You guys will have something special tonight?” Chanyeol asked them, while entering the flat, and Minseok nodded.

“Probably Thai?” he proposed and Chanyeol whistled in appreciation.

“Too bad I won’t be home” he observed, smiling toward them and realizing that it was later than expected.

“I’ll have a shower and go to work” he concluded walking toward his room and already stripping out of his clothes, picking up fitter for work.

He didn’t want to go.

He wanted to hole up in his room and pretend the whole world didn’t exist.

But he pushed all the feelings he was having as far as possible he could from his mind, because he knew that otherwise he could tear up in whatever moment.

What was the point in trying to have a nice relationship, following Baekhyun’s pace, giving him spaces and everything he could ask for, if the result was simply Baekhyun doing things to _please_ Chanyeol?

He wasn’t any different from Baekhyun’s former partner in that moment, if not for the violence and the total absence of sex.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, slapping his own cheeks, trying to find strength in his affection toward Baekhyun.

At least he knew that his own feelings were real, and he really cared about Baekhyun, the only one he ever cared about that much.

“I’m going” he finally hollered from the hallway without going in the kitchen and exiting, closing the door behind himself, without waiting any reply.

At work everything went fine.

But just because Chanyeol was professional enough to separate job from whatever was happening inside him.

And when he came back home, all the lights were out, making him let out a sigh, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding up.

He went to his room, changed to t-shirt and sweatpants and he was setting the alarms for the morning after when he heard a soft knock on his door.

“Are you still up?” Baekhyun’s voice came softly and Chanyeol’s fingers carded through his hair.

He didn’t want to talk.

He didn’t want to face Baekhyun and whatever reason there may be behind him not telling him about not wanting to go to the Aquarium.

He didn’t want to bottle up his feelings again, pretending not to be hurt by Baekhyun’s behavior.

However, he opened up the door, sure that he would talk with him, faced him and whatever reason there was behind Baekhyun not telling him why he didn’t want to go to the aquarium, and he would pretend not to be hurt by Baekhyun’s behavior that day.

“You can’t sleep?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, gripping his hands of his pajama, stare not meeting Chanyeol’s.

Chanyeol opened better the door, letting him in, like it was the most natural thing ever, even if it was the first time it happened.

“Do you want me to settle the alarm also for you or…?” Chanyeol asked him but Baekhyun showed him his phone already settled and everything.

“Perfect” he whispered sitting down on the bed and Baekhyun did the same on the other side.

Once Baekhyun laid down, Chanyeol did too, hands moving toward the switch of the lights.

“Can I turn them off?” he asked Baekhyun who hummed in agreement, letting Chanyeol turn off the lights.

There was a silence, brief, almost too brief, before Baekhyun spoke up.

“How was work?” he asked him and Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line, grateful that, thanks to the darkness, Baekhyun couldn’t see him.

“Fine, thanks. Not too much guests, but fine” he replied softly and Baekhyun hummed again before turning around in the covers.

“I’m sorry about everything today” he whispered and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, feeling finally tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

“Can we let it for another moment?” he asked toward Baekhyun even if inside his head there was a brief _or maybe never_ at the end of the sentence.

But Baekhyun shook his head, making Chanyeol cringe shortly.

“I talked with _hyung_ and Dae today and… I was selfish and I’m sorry” he whispered but Chanyeol shook his head too.

“You don’t have to be sorry. I was just… perplexed on why you didn’t refuse it if you didn’t want to come. It’s not like it was the dream of my life going to an aquarium. I went there several times before” he stated, trying to be as neutral as possible on his own feelings even if he felt already bad about it.

“You all were so hyped for it, I didn’t want to…” he started saying but Chanyeol interrupted him immediately.

“Sure, and you didn’t think that it was just to spend a different day all together? Only to go somewhere and see things differently from our everyday life?” he asked him, making Baekhyun shut up.

“Dae told me the same thing…” he whispered in reply and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, trying to push away all the feelings he was having, keeping only the positive ones.

“Then maybe next time, you will tell me if you want to go or not, _honestly_ ” he concluded and Baekhyun hummed softly, nodding.

And Chanyeol declared the discourse over.

Because there wasn’t anything more to say.

Hopefully, next time _if there would be a next time_ , Baekhyun would have replied to them more honestly and that was what was important to Chanyeol.

However, to Baekhyun it wasn’t over.

“Dae told me also another thing…” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line, not commenting, simply waiting the rest of the sentence to come.

“That I’m an idiot and hurt you with my behavior today” Baekhyun added and Chanyeol carded his fingers through his hair.

“Dae speaks just because…” he started saying but Baekhyun interrupted him, speaking up again.

“ _Hyung_ told me the very same” he continued and Chanyeol sighed even deeper than before.

“What do you want me to tell you, Baekhyun?” he finally asked, voice slightly wavering, biting his lips, trying to keep his tears from him.

“Did I?” he asked him and Chanyeol bit his lips harder, forcing back the tears and his feelings.

“No. I was just… dejected about you not telling me. About you wanting to go just to _please_ me. It was the worst sensation ever. But can we please not speak about it and forget about today?” he asked him but Baekhyun shook his head, sitting up to switch on the lights again.

Chanyeol covered his eyes with his hand due to the sudden light, but Baekhyun was near him again, this time nearer than before.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Chanyeol. Nor now nor never… so if today I did something wrong, and I did because I could tell you from your behavior, I don’t want to ignore it and pretend it never happen. I want you to speak about it and to solve it if possible or to never make it again” he whispered, taking Chanyeol’s hands in his, sitting near him.

And Chanyeol half-sat too, staring at Baekhyun before sighing.

“I thought I was clear in wanting things to go at your pace and if you didn’t feel comfortable in exiting with me, all together or simply because you didn’t like aquarium, I wanted you to tell me. To feel free to reply _no I don’t want to_ , for whatever reason it may be. Because if you can’t do it for something stupid as a date out to the aquarium, what about more important things in our lives? How can I know if you are really fine doing something or if you are just pretending to _please_ me as you did with that asshole?” he asked him and finally his voice cracked, revealing feelings he wanted to keep as far as possible from all that matter but that came back in with a tsunami strength.

And Baekhyun’s eyes widened in surprise, frightened by Chanyeol’s thoughts or feelings or maybe both.

“Chanyeol, I…” Baekhyun started to say but Chanyeol shook his head, biting his lips and pushing back the tears.

“Sorry. I’m… tired probably. Let’s sleep on it” he whispered, trying again to push away everything but Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s cheeks in his hands, forcing him to look back at him.

“Don’t apologize. I should be doing it, because despite saying that I love you, I hurt you this much, giving you these thoughts and making you feel this bad…” he retorted, fingers caressing Chanyeol’s cheeks and Chanyeol moved his fingers to caress Baekhyun’s hands, trying to say something but Baekhyun shook his head again.

“You are such a precious being, so kind and so gentle toward me, you love me so much and how did I repay you? Treating you this bad? I’m the worst” he continued but Chanyeol shook his head.

“You are not the worst. And I love everything of you, Baekhyun, you know it” he retorted but Baekhyun gently squeezed his cheeks.

“I know, but still I treated you so bad. And I’m sorry…” he continued but Chanyeol took his hands in his kissing them before kissing his forehead.

“I won’t die for this much. I just know that I have to be… more careful about what you say and how you behave because I have to ask myself if you are doing because you are willing or if because you think it could somehow please me. And this… put everything under another light but I can do it” he whispered pressing his lips in a thin line before forcing a small smile.

He didn’t know if he could do it, but somehow he would have found a way to know if Baekhyun was being honest or no.

If he really was up to do something or not.

However, Baekhyun shook his head frantically.

“I don’t want you to” he stated and Chanyeol frowned briefly, not understanding what exactly he was referring to.

“I want you to trust me and every word I say, without having to doubt it or asking yourself if I’m saying I’m okay because I’m _really okay_ or because I want to please you. And this is not the right way” he explained himself and Chanyeol’s stare was on him perplexed.

“You have to be honest with me like this, Baekhyun. In everything. And you won’t get another chance… Because if I will ever realize again that you are doing things to please me instead of because you want to, I won’t trust you anymore” he stated and his tone was hard, staring back directly to Baekhyun who nodded shortly, decided.

“You won’t ever ask yourself again” he promised and Chanyeol sighed deeply, feeling lifted of a weight bigger than he could imagine.

“I want to trust you, Baekhyun… because I love you and I cherish you more than anything in this world” he whispered, cupping his cheeks with his hands and squeezing them softly.

“I won’t let you down” Baekhyun replied, leaning in and pushing his lips on Chanyeol who sighed softly in the kiss, keeping it brief.

“You promise?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded, sticking out his pinky finger.

“Can I always state what I want or don’t want without you judging me?” he asked him and Chanyeol frowned shortly, pinky finger gently taking Baekhyun’s but words already leaving his lips.

“Baekhyun, what…?” he started saying but Baekhyun smiled shily at him.

“Then start sleeping with me” Baekhyun whispered making Chanyeol’s eyes widened in perplexity.

“You can refuse if you want” Baekhyun added immediately, blush coming up to his cheeks but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

“What? Why should I refuse? I was waiting just for… something from your part” he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world making Baekhyun sigh in relief.

“You are always so cautious around me… I’m not made of porcelain, Chanyeol. I appreciate your kindness and your concern, but at least sleeping together? The bed is cold without you and I miss your warmth every night…” he whispered softly, hiding his face behind his hands, ears becoming red too, making Chanyeol’s eyes go even wider in perplexity, feeling the warmth creep up to his own cheeks too.

“I… I didn’t know it” he started saying but Baekhyun hummed briefly.

“How could I tell you? When you are always tiptoeing around everything? Your kindness is so beautiful and warm and I find it super sweet. I love every second of it and I don’t want to change these for _anything_ in this world, but please, _please_ , don’t protect me too much. Even from yourself. I love you Chanyeol, everything of you and I’m glad you are not forcing things on me, but maybe we are slowing them down too much?” he finally stated, hiding even better behind his hands, ears getting even redder and Chanyeol was dumbfounded but then let out a small chuckle taking Baekhyun’s hands in his and starting to kiss his face, everywhere, on his nose, his forehead, his cheeks, his lips.

“I love you, Baekhyun, everything of you. Thank you for bringing up this matter… Let’s try to be more honest with each other?” he finally stated and Baekhyun smiled softly at him, hugging him and snuggling his face in his neck.

“Yes, please” he whispered and Chanyeol caressed gently his back, glad that things went completely different from how he expected them, revealing even a brighter part of that relationship.

“Don’t you dare sleep on me” Chanyeol whispered immediately but Baekhyun whined lowly.

“I’m super tired…” he commented, voice tone whiny too.

“Tired?” Chanyeol echoed perplexed and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, finally explaining why he wasn’t fine going to the Aquarium.

“I… don’t like aquarium because all the tanks make me feel seasick? When we visited during high school, I remember throwing up everything I ate the night before” he explained softly and Chanyeol groaned in frustration.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me before?” he asked him, frustrated but Baekhyun bit his shoulder.

“Told ya. You seemed happy to go, and I like seeing you happy” he replied, voice barely audible and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could hug Baekhyun even tighter to himself.

“I love you” he whispered and Baekhyun snuggled in again.

“Love you too” Baekhyun replied even if his tone was even more low, tired and Chanyeol patted his back softly.

“Let’s sleep a bit?” he proposed and Baekhyun nodded, laying near Chanyeol that moved only to switch off the lights again.

Baekhyun snuggled even closer than before and Chanyeol hugged him, kissing the top of his head.

“Sleep tight, Baekhyun” he whispered and Baekhyun hummed in reply, but he was already in dreamland.

Chanyeol didn’t think that from such a tiresome and long day something good could come up, but after all with Baekhyun everyday was a surprise.

A small miracle.

Chanyeol’s own small miracle.

It was a surprise, waking up to Baekhyun snuggling on his back, arms circling his sides and fingers caressing his abs over the t-shirt.

Chanyeol’s hands went to caress Baekhyun’s, humming softly.

“Morning” he whispered and Baekhyun snuggled even more in Chanyeol’s back, softly kissing his shoulder.

“Let’s go somewhere with _hyung_ and Dae” Baekhyun muttered back and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“As apologize for yesterday?” he asked him, and he felt Baekhyun nodding against his back.

“Any preferences?” he continued, fingers intertwining with Baekhyun’s.

He loved that soft and pleasant feeling spreading in his whole being.

Baekhyun was so sweet and cuddly in the morning.

“That place where you see stars…?” he muttered after a long silence, words clearly failing him and Chanyeol chuckled softly.

“A planetarium?” he asked back and Baekhyun nodded again.

“I like stars… And I was a brat last time I went so I dumb-listened only half of the explanation” he explained and Chanyeol hid another chuckle.

“As long as you say it yourself…” he started saying but Baekhyun moved his hand, pinching Chanyeol’s side making him squeal in surprise.

“You will regret it one day” he muttered trying to defend himself from Baekhyun’s other attacks, but Baekhyun tickled him more, making Chanyeol try to wriggle out of his reach, but even if he was a shorty, he reached the same.

So Chanyeol decide that the best defense was _attacking_.

He turned around, tickling Baekhyun’s sides too, that chuckled softly, surprised by the sudden motion and Chanyeol finally managed to get a grip on Baekhyun’s wrists, pining them on the bed, hovering on him.

Chanyeol could feel the mood changing in the very same moment he stared back to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in surprise and Chanyeol was about to let him go when Baekhyun whispered a brief “ _kiss me_ ”, making Chanyeol leaning down gently, tentatively pressing his lips on Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun kissed him back, sweetly, smoothly and Chanyeol softly bit his bottom lip, asking for entrance that Baekhyun immediately granted, meeting Chanyeol’s tongue with his.

Chanyeol let Baekhyun’s wrist go and moved his hands to caress his cheeks, deepening the kiss, feeling Baekhyun hum in reply, caressing his hair and neck, pulling him down, nearer to him.

“I would kiss you all day long” Baekhyun whispered softly making Chanyeol groan and biting his own lips.

“I won’t let you go to work like this” he replied barely keeping in all his feelings and how much he wanted that moment to last forever.

Baekhyun stared back at him, not saying anything back but simply looking at him, considering things.

“You will be the death of me, Chanyeol” he concluded shaking his head and huffing a soft laugh and Chanyeol wanted to ask him something but Baekhyun pressed a finger on his lips.

“Don’t be late tonight” he simply whispered but, in his tone, there was something alluring, and Chanyeol gulped down briefly nodding.

“For now, we have both things we have to do” he added immediately, slapping Chanyeol’s butt and Chanyeol chuckled, shaking his head.

“Yes, sir. Let’s go” he stated kissing Baekhyun’s forehead before sitting up and moving toward the bathroom.

Baekhyun sat up too, stretching his arms over his head before shivering shortly.

“I’ll go take a shower, see you for breakfast in ten?” he asked and Chanyeol nodded briefly disappearing in the bathroom.

He took a shower thinking again at Baekhyun under him and how much he wanted to touch him and, while he was under the warm water, his hand moved on his own, gently stroking himself, imagining all the things he wanted and could do to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was beautiful and so stunning and Chanyeol’s mind went immediately at that evening at _Cloud9_ when Baekhyun stripped on _Artificial Love_ ’s notes and Chanyeol got harder only at the idea.

The memories of that night were still so vivid in Chanyeol’s mind, arousing him and making him feel even hotter and more bothered than he initially thought.

Only thinking of being able to touch his body while he was that sensual and that enthralling, made him stroke himself harder, quicker and got him coming in record time, biting his lips, forehead leaning on the shower tiles.

It was a while since last time he jerked off, but that was definitely the first time he came that fast and simply thinking of _touching_ Baekhyun.

Baekhyun really made him crazy.

Both feelings-related and, apparently, physically-related.

He sighed deeply, washing away everything before turning off the water.

He needed a lot of strength to survive Baekhyun, in that moment more than before.

Because if before the almost total absence of sexual implications made him only showing his affection with gestures and small kisses, now that sensuality came back in the picture, Chanyeol was even more wary of everything.

Baekhyun promised him that he would have stated only his true feelings on everything, but Chanyeol had still some insecurities on all the whole sexual matter.

At Baekhyun’s pace.

But without slowing things down.

Chanyeol groaned in frustration before starting to dress up, picking up the very first time he found, realizing that it was late.

It was so difficult but somehow he was sure they could do it.

When he went to the kitchen, Baekhyun’s stare was slightly perplexed.

“You okay?” he asked him softly and Chanyeol nodded, kissing the top of his head and accepting the cup that Baekhyun was giving him.

“You took longer than usual” Baekhyun noted and Chanyeol hummed in thought.

“I didn’t know what to wear” he replied briefly starting to sip his coffee and Baekhyun glared at him from behind his own cup.

“So, you decided that yesterday’s clothes were fine?” he asked him again and Chanyeol’s stare went to his clothes, realizing that, indeed, they were yesterday’s.

“I…” he started saying but Jondae entered hollering a morning greeting and Baekhyun’s stare moved on Jondae, smiling briefly.

“Are you up to retry yesterday’s double date in another place? We… weren’t exactly the best company yesterday” Baekhyun stated and Chanyeol nodded immediately near him, making Jondae frown shortly.

“I can’t say if you made up, if you are tricking me into something or…?” he started saying making both Baekhyun and Chanyeol chuckled, shaking their heads.

“Dae!” they both said in unison and he chuckled too, smiling.

“I think _Chanbaek_ are back again” he whispered, and his smile was so sincere and cute, that both went to hug him, making him whine in annoyance.

“You are the worst, both of you!” he stated whining again, but Baekhyun snuggled in on Jondae, making him whine louder.

“Don’t you have to go to work?” he asked him, making Baekhyun chuckle and letting him go.

“Yeah, and I’m already late. _Hyung_ will kill me one of these days” he whispered softly but Jondae shook his head softly.

“I think not today?” he whispered and even before Chanyeol or Baekhyun could inquire in what that would mean, Minseok entered padding in the kitchen, hair messy and hand scratching under his t-shirt.

“Morning” he whispered and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity but Baekhyun was the more perplexed.

“M-Morning” he muttered and Minseok nodded softly, leaning his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“If I give you the key of the shop, would you start opening up?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, smile softly appearing on his lips.

“Thank you, _Baekhyunnie_ ” he whispered and Baekhyun hummed in thought before turning away toward Chanyeol.

“Would you drive me there?” he asked and Chanyeol nodded briefly, and he was about to walk away to retrieve his jacket, when his stare stopped on Jondae’s neck.

Partially hid by the t-shirt collar, there was a purple blooming hickey that made Chanyeol smile even softer.

“Let’s go, babe” Chanyeol whispered, taking Baekhyun’s hand in his and pulling him with him, giving Baekhyun one of his jackets and picking up one for himself.

“Chanyeol, what…?” he started saying but Chanyeol was already pushing him out of the house.

“Bye, guys. See you later” he concluded and Baekhyun was perplexed until they were out of the house and down in the parking lot.

“They needed some intimacy, don’t look at me like that” Chanyeol stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Baekhyun frowned softly.

“How did you know…?” he asked him softly and Chanyeol chuckled, sitting in the car and pulling at his seatbelt.

“Did we have our time this morning? They needed theirs too, especially because I think that they had… something to talk about, regarding last night” he replied briefly, slightly scratching the back of his neck, before driving away and Baekhyun blushed up to his ears.

“F-For the hickey on Dae’s neck?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“You are such a great friend, Chanyeol… I couldn’t get anything at all” Baekhyun whispered again but Chanyeol moved his hand to pat his head.

“It’s just because me and Dae are living together for so many years? And… I know when he gets laid” he added, red softly tinting his cheeks and making Baekhyun snort.

There was a small silence and then Baekhyun hummed briefly.

“And… do you have something to say about you taking almost half an hour choosing your clothes this morning and ending up using the same ones as yesterday?” Baekhyun finally asked him back and Chanyeol’s cheeks became even redder.

“Can’t you wait until tonight? I promise you I will explain…” he whispered in reply, stare moving away and Baekhyun glared at him, clearly trying to read him before nodding softly.

“Only if you don’t come back too late. I won’t wait for you all night” he declared and Chanyeol nodded shortly before stopping in front of the flower shop and exiting to help Baekhyun setting the first things for the morning, waiting until Minseok’s arrival.

“See you later” Chanyeol whispered, kissing Baekhyun’s nose before going away.

And he was so embarrassed that he didn’t even know how to face the subject.

Chanyeol had his usual routine picking up Baekhyun to work and bringing to the radio and then picking up from the radio and going to his work.

At work everything was fine as per usual and, thankfully, the owner didn’t ask Chanyeol to stop around for the cleanings.

That night, he entered the house silently, finding all the lights out, even in the kitchen and in the common area, frowning shortly.

Chanyeol sighed deeply, checking his phone.

It was later than usual, but not as late as he came back when he helped with the cleanings.

Maybe, though, too late for Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pushed his door open, thinking to find the lights off there too, but they were on and on his bed, there was Baekhyun, splashed starfish-like, scrolling down the news on his phone, wearing only Chanyeol’s Ironman t-shirt which was at least three sizes bigger than Baekhyun.

And apart of the red t-shirt and black boxer, Baekhyun didn’t have anything else on.

“Welcome home” Baekhyun whispered locking his phone and sitting up better on the bed.

Chanyeol nodded shortly, clearing his throat, pushing away all the filthy thoughts that in that moment packed his mind and that asked him to push Baekhyun on that bed and make him his.

“I’m home” he retorted, tongue slightly wetting his lips and taking off his coat.

Baekhyun sat up from the bed, padding toward Chanyeol and hugging him briefly, making Chanyeol smile briefly, arms circling his shoulders.

“Aren’t you cold?” Chanyeol asked him, caressing his back and feeling him slightly cold under his fingers.

Baekhyun shook his head, snuggling his nose on Chanyeol’s neck.

“I thought you would be even later” Baekhyun hummed and Chanyeol shook his head immediately.

“I made it back as soon as possible” he whispered and Baekhyun nodded shortly, fingers caressing Chanyeol’s neck before pulling him down for a kiss, soft and sweet at the start, but then he bit his lip, shortly, not so gently pulling away and staring back at Chanyeol.

“So… is it now a good moment?” he asked toward him and Chanyeol groaned shortly, hands moving on Baekhyun’s sides and gripping briefly.

“I was thinking about you and how… _stunningly gorgeous_ you were under me this morning and…” he started saying kissing Baekhyun’s temple and then descending to his cheeks, feeling him hum softly in reply, fingers caressing and playing with the hair on Chanyeol’s nape.

“And I touched myself, thinking about you” he finally revealed, making Baekhyun open up in a soft, embarrassed smile.

“And it took this long to tell me? Do you think I would get mad at it?” he asked him, fingers moving from his nape to his neck, to his collarbones and finally resting on Chanyeol’s pectorals.

Chanyeol closed his eyes focusing on the sensation of Baekhyun’s fingers on himself and shook his head.

“It was years since it happened and you were so beautiful and…” he whispered in reply, biting his lips, hiding the final part of the sentence.

Again, he felt like he couldn’t show Baekhyun too much all those feelings, fearing to make him feel pressured on the whole matter.

“ _And I want you to touch me so bad_ ” Baekhyun supplied for him, making Chanyeol’s eyes go wider in perplexity.

“You…” he started saying but his voice barely exited, scratching in his throat, feeling as dry as his lips.

“Did I mistake the signs?” Baekhyun asked innocently, almost killing Chanyeol with a soft, shy smile but Chanyeol was already shaking his head frantically.

“No, no, not at all” he tried to say again, this time not so raspy, and Baekhyun leant his head on the side, smiling once more at him.

“So, will you come down here and touch me?” Baekhyun whispered and this time there wasn’t anything innocent in his tone and not even in the way his hands took Chanyeol’s hands, guiding him to the bed.

“Promise you will tell me what you are not…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun laid down, pulling Chanyeol with him.

“Relax. I’ve already told you, I’m not made of porcelain and I’ll tell you if there something I’m not comfortable with” he whispered, caressing Chanyeol’s cheek and pulling him down for a kiss.

Chanyeol hummed briefly, hands moving to caress Baekhyun’s sides, gently and he couldn’t actually realize that he was really touching him, having Baekhyun for himself, being able to freely touch him.

“You are such a wonder, Baekhyun, so beautiful and so sensual” Chanyeol whispered in Baekhyun’s ear, biting it softly and earning a pleasant sigh in reply, feeling Baekhyun’s fingers carding through his hair and softly pulling.

“What should I say about you? You are a living paradox, soft and kind-hearted like the most precious fluffy puppy in the world, but with the body of a Greek god…” he groaned in reply and with the other hand, he started caressing Chanyeol’s torso, reaching for the buttons of his shirt.

Chanyeol bit him again on his ear, before starting to kiss him down his neck and on his collarbones, exposed due to the extra-large size of the t-shirt, not fitting Baekhyun’s smaller size.

Baekhyun was so soft and so beautiful beneath him and Chanyeol wanted to touch him more, wanted to feel Baekhyun’s skin under his fingers.

“Need a help with the…?” Chanyeol whispered kissing softly his neck, playfully biting him and Baekhyun hide a low sigh, biting his own lips, shaking his head.

But Chanyeol sat up, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, almost like he did every other night while stripping but the intent was totally different, and his fingers lingered longer on himself, caressing his neck and down to his torso and his navel, stopping near the belt.

Baekhyun’s stare was on him, following every single movement of Chanyeol’s fingers, lips slightly parted in awe and when Chanyeol smirked, shrugging the shirt off his shoulder, Baekhyun’s hands immediately moving on Chanyeol’s torso, feeling it, more than simply caressing it.

“Like what you see?” Chanyeol whispered, leaning down again, mouth easily closing on his collarbones, biting him, making him groan again, finger carding through his hair, pulling him near, wanting that contact how much Chanyeol wanted it.

“You make me crazy, Chanyeol… And if I like it? I love it and want to touch everything of you” he whispered making Chanyeol chuckled, biting him again, this time on his neck and sucking a small hickey, earning himself another groan and a pull on his hair.

“You can do what you want, I’m here for you and you only” he replied, making his hands disappearing under Baekhyun’s t-shirt, starting to caress him there, gently, softly feeling his skin erupting in goosebumps.

“Chanyeol” Baekhyun moaned, slightly arching his back, meeting his erection with Chanyeol’s, making them both groan and Chanyeol bit again him on his neck, trying to muffle a moan himself too.

“You are the definition of perfection” Chanyeol whispered, fingers reaching Baekhyun’s nipples and slightly pinching them, making him bit his lips shortly, pulling again at Chanyeol’s hair.

“So sensitive and beautiful” he added pulling Baekhyun’s t-shirt a bit up, enough for him to lean even down and licking one of his nipples, tentatively, softly, making Baekhyun repress a moan.

“Chanyeol, let me take this out…” he whispered hands moving on the hem of his t-shirt but Chanyeol shook his head.

“Keep it… so I know where I can bite you without other people knowing. It’s huge anyway and give me plenty of access to everything nevertheless” Chanyeol commented, making Baekhyun’s cheek catch fire, red reaching also to his ears.

“Chanyeol” he whined back but Chanyeol smirked again, leaning down again to bite gently Baekhyun’s nipple, earning himself a soft groan, making Baekhyun arch his back again.

“It’s not good?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, softly, before starting to kiss around his nipple, pinching and pulling the other with his fingers.

Baekhyun covered his mouth with the back of his hand, eyes glassy and red blooming all over his face.

“You are… too good” he whispered in reply, making Chanyeol smile before he could start to kiss Baekhyun’s down his torso, near his navel and the hem of his boxer.

“May I…” Chanyeol started asking him but Baekhyun groaned in frustration.

“Do I have to ask all the embarrassing things myself?” Baekhyun muttered in reply, his own fingers caressing down his torso reaching the waistband of his boxer, playing with it but without pulling it down nor moving its place.

“N-No, obviously…” Chanyeol whispered leaning in again to kiss his hipbones, making Baekhyun shiver.

“ _Obviously_ , sure, but even if I _asked you_ to touch me you still need confirmations?” he retorted and Chanyeol’s stare went on his, lips not leaving his body and even before he could reply anything, Baekhyun sighed.

“Touching is fine, I want you to. It can be too early for other things, but this is more than fine” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded shortly, kissing again his hipbone.

“Whatever you want, Baekhyun. Your pleasure is mine” Chanyeol whispered before slowly pulling down Baekhyun’s boxer and revealing his erection, hard and already leaking precum.

Chanyeol’s fingers gently caressed its tip, descending down for all its length earning another shiver from Baekhyun who closed his eyes briefly in focus.

“You are driving me crazy…” Baekhyun moaned, biting his lips and staring again at Chanyeol, face completely flushed and glassy eyes.

And Chanyeol wanted to touch him so much that he finally gave in a bit, circling his hand around Baekhyun’s erection and stroked it slowly, earning a small moan, and Baekhyun arched his back, following Chanyeol’s movement, softly almost languidly.

Baekhyun was a marvel under him, so beautiful and hot and…

And Chanyeol started to stroke him softly, starting a pace to his ministration, feeling Baekhyun getting thicker in his hand, biting his lips, trying to muffle a series of low moans.

Chanyeol’s other hand moved to pinch his nipples, softly and Baekhyun bit harder on his lips.

“Babe, don’t bite… let me hear your voice” Chanyeol whispered but Baekhyun shook his head.

“It’s… It’s late” he muttered and Chanyeol leaned in, to kiss him preventing him to bite his lips but also not to do too much noise.

However, Baekhyun pulled his hair not so gently.

“-Yeol, Chanyeol, wait…” he stated, heavily breathing, and Chanyeol halted all he was doing in the very same instant he processed Baekhyun’s words.

“What…?” Chanyeol started asking but Baekhyun shook his head.

“I want to touch you too. Can we do it together?” Baekhyun muttered and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could nod shortly, thinking immediately at which position would be better for both of them.

Because as they were in that moment, it could be uncomfortable for Baekhyun and…

“Let me sit on you” Baekhyun whispered, pushing gently his shoulders and Chanyeol compiled even if he was perplexed and pleasantly surprised by Baekhyun’s suggestion.

Chanyeol freed himself of his jeans and boxer and Baekhyun took his boxer off too, instead of simply pulling them even down.

Chanyeol sat on the bed and Baekhyun on his laps, spreading his legs wider, t-shirt coming down again covering all of him including his erection, but revealing more of his collarbones and shoulder.

And when Baekhyun’s hands went to its hem to remove it, Chanyeol stopped him.

“It’s sexy seeing you like this with my t-shirt on…” he whispered, making Baekhyun’s cheeks taking fire again, before he could snuggle his nose in Chanyeol’s neck.

“Am I sexy to you?” he asked him in a breath and Chanyeol chuckle nodding shortly.

“You are the sexier person on this planet, babe, so beautiful and your skin is so warm and smooth and it makes me cry…” he whispered kissing his temple and down to his neck, hands moving again on Baekhyun’s sides and then on his erection, making him whimper at the sudden contact.

“You are using again lyrics to hit on me” Baekhyun retorted softly, speaking near Chanyeol’s ear before softly biting it, making Chanyeol groan softly.

“You didn’t tell me you dislike it” he defended himself, starting to stroke Baekhyun’s erection softly, leisurely, making Baekhyun arch his back, looking for more contact, more friction.

“Ah, in fact, I love it” Baekhyun commented, hiding a moan and moving his own hand to Chanyeol’s erection that was as hard as Baekhyun’s, making Chanyeol muffling a groan too.

“You are so thick…” Baekhyun hummed, starting to stroke him too, adapting his pace to the one Chanyeol was using on himself, making Chanyeol groan lowly, biting Baekhyun’s neck.

“Told you. You are the sexier person in all the world, and these are the effects you have on me” he whispered, stating to quickening his pace on Baekhyun’s erection, making him moan, hand gripping on Chanyeol’s shoulder, while he tried to catch up with Chanyeol’s quick pace, room starting to fill up with low groans and muffled moans.

“You are perfect” Baekhyun whispered him softly, leaning in to kiss him and Chanyeol felt himself growing even thicker in Baekhyun’s hand, kissing him back, sloppily and wetly.

And when he realized that Baekhyun’s was too lost in the kiss and his hand movements became slightly sloppier too, Chanyeol moved his hand, gripping both their erection _and_ Baekhyun’s hand and stroke them harder, quicker, feeling Baekhyun moan in the kiss, clenching harder on Chanyeol’s shoulder and coming in few more strokes, moaning Chanyeol’s name against Chanyeol’s lips.

And Chanyeol came too, feeling Baekhyun’s release on his torso and on his hand, quickening the pace and sucking another hickey on Baekhyun’s neck, reaching his orgasm so blissfully that he could have done that and that only for all his life.

“I love you Baekhyun” he whispered and Baekhyun snuggled in his neck, kissing him softly, gently.

“I love you too…” he replied hugging him better, caressing his hair with his clean hand and Chanyeol started to kiss his neck too, muttering sweet nothing in his ears, making Baekhyun chuckle.

“Before I fall asleep on your laps like this… can we have a short shower together?” Baekhyun proposed and Chanyeol scrunched his nose briefly, attracting Baekhyun worried stare.

“It has to be necessarily _short_?” he asked him and Baekhyun snorted, playfully hitting him on his shoulder.

“Don’t be rude now. Tomorrow I have to wake up super early…” he complained and Chanyeol kissed his temple again, nodding.

“Grip harder, then. Up we go to shower” he concluded and in a swift move, he lifted up Baekhyun sitting up too and walking them until the bathroom.

Baekhyun chuckled softly, snuggling his nose in Chanyeol’s neck who chuckled too.

“You seem like a koala, only not so dumb” he whispered sweetly and Baekhyun bit his shoulder in protest.

“I’m not. Koalas are dumb and eat only eucalypt and… they are fat” he stated annoyed by Chanyeol’s comment and Chanyeol chuckled letting him down, retrieving some towels from the higher shelf.

“No, indeed you are not. You remind me more of a… _corgi pup_?” he stated humming pensively and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity before blushing up to his ears again.

“You are the worst, really” he commented shaking his head but Chanyeol was already kissing him on his nose.

“I would be the worst if I would ask you to move in with me” he retorted and Baekhyun dead-panned shortly before snorting, unbelievingly, shaking his head.

“Chanyeol” he whined, shortly slapping his shoulder and Chanyeol chuckled too, turning on the shower on the warmer side.

“I love you too, babe” he whispered leaning in and kissing him on his lips, briefly almost imperceptibly.

But Baekhyun pulled him down again, kissing him once more.

“Love you” he whispered before biting shortly his lips and Chanyeol’s hands immediately went again on Baekhyun’s sides.

“Wasn’t it a short thing?” he whispered and Baekhyun hummed briefly.

“Let’s start for the moment and we will see along the way” he concluded pulling Chanyeol under the shower with him.

And couldn’t do anything but agree and chuckling softly, following Baekhyun in.

Jondae and Minseok accepted to go with them to the planetarium as a _apologize double date_.

It was a nice Friday almost near Spring break and Chanyeol took the day off just to go with them without worrying about anything if not enjoying their day out.

Their days were peaceful and followed a quiet routine, revealing even more how Chanyeol and Baekhyun were in love with each other.

Baekhyun _moved in_ Chanyeol’s room, finally unpacking his boxes and slowly filling Chanyeol’s closet with Baekhyun’s own clothes, even if he still used Chanyeol’s more than his own.

Their room was always filled with flowery scent and Chanyeol came to love it, as he came also to know also different kind of flowers, learning better Baekhyun’s ability in composing bouquets.

Chanyeol also managed to participate as guest in some of Baekhyun’s _Recharge Time_.

He kind of liked radiophonic works and Baekhyun’s boss at the radio station even asked Chanyeol if he wasn’t up to having a program on his own, due to his particular disposition.

At _Cloud9_ everything was fine too, even if Chanyeol started to work only as a waiter, because… _reasons_.

Not that Baekhyun ever openly stated that he didn’t want him to strip in front of other people, but on certain nights Baekhyun was slightly more passionate in their intimacy, almost marking Chanyeol as his own territory.

And even if they were more open about everything, especially in their intimacy, they were still tiptoeing around the last base.

Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun’s hesitation and didn’t want to force him.

Everything was already too much as it was.

Chanyeol was more than glad of what he already had with Baekhyun.

And he realized it even better that day of the planetarium.

He had vague memories of the last time he went there with the school and he didn’t remember it being so _huge_.

However, Baekhyun was super prepared and guided them to all the attraction, showing his bright and pleasantly-annoying self.

And when they sat down in silence in the last room, the one with the screen dome showing all the constellations and stars, Baekhyun’s fingers reached Chanyeol’s gripping softly.

“You know, I think it’s fate that we met…” he whispered softly, stare not leaving the roof filled with stars and Chanyeol gripped harder on his fingers.

“I think so too, Baekhyun. Same pieces of a puzzle, finally meeting again to spend together their eternity?” he whispered back, making Baekhyun blush even in the fain lights.

“I expected another lyrics mention” he retorted making Chanyeol hide a chuckle.

“If you expected it, is not good” he replied shrugging his shoulders, but Baekhyun sat up shortly, stars reflecting sparkly on his glasses.

“With you everything is good” he muttered before leaning in and placing a brief kiss on Chanyeol’s lips, making him widen his eyes in perplexity.

One of the many things Chanyeol knew about Baekhyun was that he didn’t like public displays of affection.

And when they were outside, they only held hands or kissed softly on their cheeks or hair.

“You are the most precious star in the universe, Baekhyun” he whispered, caressing his cheeks and he blushed again, leaning in at the contact.

“Love you” Baekhyun concluded, kissing his hand, hearing the acoustical signal that warned them that they had to exit because the show was over.

Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand in his and started walking out, smiling all the way out, hearing Baekhyun chuckle softly.

“You are such a giant puppy” he whispered pulling his sleeve to make him bend toward him and kissing his cheek, making Chanyeol smile even wider.

The day was sunny and bright and there was a nice Spring breeze and they walked outside joining Jondae and Minseok to go and eat something.

Everything was so perfect and bright and Chanyeol couldn’t want anything more than that.

Spring break arrived though and Chanyeol was more than decided to go to the hot springs, as previously agreed with Baekhyun.

“Don’t tell me you don’t want to” Chanyeol whispered while they were sitting on the couch, his arms around Baekhyun that was leaning on him, browsing through Netflix movies.

“It’s not that I don’t want to go but you only have those days off. And it’s a pity to use them to…” he started saying but Chanyeol kissed the top of his head, shutting him up immediately.

“I like the idea to go together, if I have to be honest. But if you want to stay home, I’ll cancel the reservation” he stated smiling softly, caressing his hair.

Baekhyun whined lowly, shaking his head.

“You already reserved?” he asked him briefly and Chanyeol chuckled softly.

“Obviously, it wouldn’t be possible to reserve now. All the inns are fully booked from weeks now” he replied softly and Baekhyun sighed, leaning better on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“I…” he started saying but, in that moment, Jondae came in with Sehun and Chinese take-out.

“Evening! Dinner’s here!” Jondae stated and Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun again on his head.

“There are still few days, let’s think about it, babe” he whispered before sitting up and pulling Baekhyun with him.

But in those three or four days, Baekhyun didn’t even slightly hinted to that matter.

Only the day before he spoke about it, while laying on their bed, stretching his back in an impossible way that always got Chanyeol perplexed.

“So… are we going tomorrow?” he asked toward Chanyeol who just exited the shower, only his sweatpants on and hair still dripping water.

Their stare met and they both were flustered at the sight.

“I… yes, the idea was that. Don’t you want?” Chanyeol retorted and Baekhyun sat up from the bed, winching shortly in pain.

“I hate these exercises” he explained shortly, when he met Chanyeol’s worried stare before adding immediately: “And yes, I would definitely use some days out of here. But not on public transportation, if that’s fine for you” he stated and Chanyeol chuckled.

“I love my car, babe, and I’m more than fine with it” he whispered, nearing Baekhyun and kissing his temple.

“Are you sure you want to go?” Chanyeol asked him again and Baekhyun nodded, fingers caressing Chanyeol’s neck, following the waterdrops dripping from his hair.

“The only hot springs I went to, were near my grand-mother’s house when I was younger. But I don’t mind creating some new memories, especially if it’s with you” he replied before tip-toeing and placing a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s chin.

“Three days just me and you. I can’t believe it…” Chanyeol whispered, hands caressing Baekhyun’s sides, and Baekhyun smiled briefly at him, fingers carding in Chanyeol’s hair and pulling him down, close enough to kiss, but not closing those few missing inches.

“Help me pack, so that later we can plan something…” he added in a breath but Chanyeol groaned shortly, circling his side with his arm and pulling Baekhyun near himself.

“Let me touch before… You are so warm and…” Chanyeol started saying, voice tone clearly tinting of passion and want, but Baekhyun chuckled.

“And I’m stinky as hell. Please, let me have a shower too” Baekhyun replied but Chanyeol shook his head, lifting up Baekhyun from behind his thighs and making him sit on the desk behind them.

“Just a bit, I missed you so much today and that annoying waitress is still trying to hit on me even when I refused her more than plenty and…” he groaned starting to kiss Baekhyun’s neck who slightly pinched his side, frowning.

“One day I’ll come and kiss you in front of all _Cloud9_ ’s staff. You are only mine…” Baekhyun huffed in exasperation and Chanyeol nodded briefly, kissing him again.

“Only yours, babe, as long as you want me too” he added staring at Baekhyun smiled softly, before kissing him sweetly.

“We can make it forever” he replied softly, playfully biting Chanyeol’s neck who groaned before pulling him up again and bringing him to bed, making Baekhyun chuckle.

The day after, with a last-minute packing due to their _prolonged intimacy_ the night before, they greeted Jondae and they went away from their weekend to the hot springs.

And even if the inn was modest as per Baekhyun’s request, it was beautiful, fully accessorized and with direct access to the hot springs.

“It’s beautiful” Baekhyun cheered when they entered their room and indeed it was.

The furniture was traditional, all on the light brown and beige tones, and all in flowery thematic more than fitting seeing Baekhyun’s job and his second, or maybe first, love.

Chanyeol smiled softly, coming in too and putting down their shared luggage.

“Oh, all flowery as you like” he stated smiling and Baekhyun nodded, nearing him and placing a soft kiss on his shoulder.

He was clearly excited.

Clearly in love with everything.

And Chanyeol was more than happy about it.

“Let’s look around a bit? Also to understand what there’s around here, where to eat or when it’s possible to use the hot springs” Baekhyun suggested softly and Chanyeol nodded briefly, taking his hand and they went around exploring for all the afternoon and good part of the evening.

Spending time with Baekhyun that carefreely was a blessing and healing for his soul.

Chanyeol didn’t have to think about anything, simply being himself and enjoying his time with Baekhyun.

And he felt it was the same from Baekhyun.

He was lighter, bubbly, happy and Chanyeol loved him even more than before if it was possible.

Chanyeol’s world was filled with light and he couldn’t ask for something more.

But something more happened to him, and he felt again the luckiest man alive.

It was their second evening there and he left Baekhyun a while longer in the hot springs, going back to settle some things for the day after.

Baekhyun loved soaking endlessly in the hot springs and Chanyeol let him be.

And he was sitting on the floor, staring the rain out of the windows, pondering if even the day after it would be rainy too, when Baekhyun came back.

Strangely enough he borrowed one of those _yukata_ that the inn provided after the baths.

It was pale blue with a dark blue band at his waist.

Always a perfect match with Baekhyun’s still baby pink hair.

“I love hot springs” he whispered entering and his hair was still damp and his cheeks glowing rose.

“You look relaxed” Chanyeol replied, smiling at him that nodded before kneeling down near Chanyeol, almost formally and Chanyeol frowned shortly, stare worried.

“Is there…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head, fingers slightly pushing on Chanyeol’s lips.

They were soft and warm and Chanyeol couldn’t resist the impulse to gently kiss them, caressing their back with his own fingers.

Baekhyun leant in briefly, kissing Chanyeol on his forehead, on his nose and then on his lips, just a soft peck.

“I…” Baekhyun whispered and his cheeks grew even redder, making Chanyeol frown softly.

“You seem flustered. Is there something I can do for you?” Chanyeol asked him almost starting to worry, since it was rare to see Baekhyun that embarrassed, and Baekhyun inhaled briefly, before muttering a small _actions more than words_ and slightly pushing Chanyeol making him sit down better and moving to sit on his laps.

Only in that moment, Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun wasn’t wearing _anything_ under the _yukata_.

His hands went immediately to his sides, caressing him over his clothes, feeling his own erection react at the mere idea.

Baekhyun was so sensual and Chanyeol wanted to touch him so much.

“Not so fast” Baekhyun whispered, pulling at the band that was tying his _yukata_ closed, revealing his naked body beneath it, and using that same band to tie Chanyeol’s hands together, making him frown softly.

“Baekhyun, what…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head.

“You are not able to keep your hands away otherwise. And I want to show you something, without you touching me…” he whispered caressing Chanyeol’s cheeks and leaning in to kiss his forehead softly, almost imperceptibly.

But Chanyeol was still perplexed, unable to process what was happening.

And he wanted to ask him more details, but all the words died on Chanyeol’s lips at Baekhyun’s next movements.

Baekhyun spread his legs a bit wider, opening slightly more the _yukata_ showing more of his skin and of his erection, already half-hard.

“Do you trust me, Chanyeol?” he asked, voice barely audible, no more than a breath, fingers going to his own lips, caressing them softly, parting them, before going down to his chin, his neck and stopping at his collarbones.

Chanyeol nodded briefly, voice stuck in his throat, not able to process anything else apart Baekhyun so sensual and so naked on his laps.

“When we firstly met, I couldn’t believe it. You were so spoiled, rich, obnoxious and full of yourself and your hot body…” Baekhyun started saying briefly caressing his torso and up again to his lips.

He parted them again, sticking out his tongue and gently licking them, softly before pushing them in his mouth and sucking them, covering them with a thick layer of saliva.

Chanyeol was staring at him in wonder, feeling like a miracle was happening in that very moment, on his laps.

Baekhyun moved his fingers to gently playing with his nipple, biting his lips softly.

“And when we started fake dating either” he muttered, before moving his fingers even more down, caressing his own thighs, spreading them even wider on Chanyeol’s laps, making him choke on his own breath.

“But you have the strangest effect on me…” Baekhyun continued saying, moving the clothes slightly on the side, just to reach behind himself and started circling his entrance with his fingers, holding softly his breath, closing his eyes in focus, all the muscles of his torso flexing, back arching gently.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun stared back at him, eyes glassy and dark with want.

“I’ve never, _never_ fingered myself thinking of someone. I’ve never dreamt of doing this for someone who is not you…” he breathed, finally inserting the first digit in, flinching at the intrusion, biting his lips, muffling a low and deep groan.

Chanyeol groaned too, seeing him so beautiful and so open on his laps.

And he couldn’t believe it.

Baekhyun never fingered himself open for anyone else?

Neither for that asshole partner he had before?

The thing pleased Chanyeol more than he could care to admit.

“I love how you are Chanyeol, everything of you…” Baekhyun added softly, briefly inserting another finger and Chanyeol saw him shivering in pleasure, lips parting again, wet and smooth.

“I love you too, babe, you are so beautiful, so…” Chanyeol started to say but Baekhyun bit his lips, staring again toward Chanyeol before inserting another finger more and starting to set a pace to his motion inside himself.

“And I want everything of you… I want to feel you as I’ve never felt anybody before. I want you to become one with me, also physically” Baekhyun sighed, trying to contain his voice between the moans and making Chanyeol choke on air.

“Baekhyun, let me touch you. Let me fill you up… I want to feel you too” he whispered but Baekhyun shook his head, shortly, softly, sweat starting to drip from his hair, along his neck and jawline.

“Promise me something?” Baekhyun muttered, voice barely audible, quickening again the pace of his ministrations inside himself, moving sensually on Chanyeol’s laps, and Chanyeol nodded briefly.

“If I can, Baekhyun, whatever you want…” he replied lowly and he was honest in his reply.

Because whatever Baekhyun would have asked him, Chanyeol would have done his best to satisfy it.

Because Baekhyun was perfect, Chanyeol’s only love and Chanyeol knew that he would never loved someone like he loved Baekhyun.

“Love me wholly, don’t restrain. Make me yours forever” Baekhyun stated, moaning, and Chanyeol smiled softly moving his hands, both still tied, toward Baekhyun’s face, caressing his cheek with the back of his hands.

“How can’t I? When you love me this completely and this beautifully?” he asked him back, making Baekhyun arch better his back against his own fingers, moaning lowly.

Chanyeol moved his hands near Baekhyun’s nipple and for how possible for how he was tied, he started playing with them, making Baekhyun groan softly, erection fully hard and forming precum bead on his tip.

“You are unfair, you should keep your hands away” Baekhyun muttered but with the hand that wasn’t fingering himself up, caressed Chanyeol’s hair pulling him near to kiss him, sloppily, fingers carding through his hair and pulling softly.

“Next time you have to stay farther from me…” Chanyeol groaned before moving to bite Baekhyun’s neck who moaned deeply, arching again his back and quickening his pace inside himself.

“Chanyeol” Baekhyun whispered biting again his lips, trying to muffle another moan, but Chanyeol moved his hands on Baekhyun’s erection, making him let out something similar to a _meowl_.

“You are so gorgeous, I want to touch you” Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun nodded briefly, skillfully untying the band with only one hand.

And in the very same instant Chanyeol’s hands were free again, he moved them on Baekhyun’s sides and up to his nipples, pinching and pulling them, making Baekhyun arch his back, looking for more contact from Chanyeol.

Chanyeol started kissing his neck, biting and sucking purple signs everywhere, before moving one of his hands down to Baekhyun’s erection.

He was about to stroke him when Baekhyun’s own hand stopped him.

They looked in the eyes silently, reading each other and then finally Baekhyun spoke.

“I want you inside me” he stated directly, stare nor words wavering in the slightest, and Chanyeol simply nodded too as if it was the only possible thing to do in that moment.

A natural consequence to them being in love.

A simple sign of the universe that everything was and will be right.

A literal miracle happening in their small world.

Baekhyun hissed briefly pulling out his fingers from himself and moving better on Chanyeol’s laps.

“Is… this fine?” Baekhyun asked him, voice soft, almost a breath and Chanyeol caressed his sides, briefly.

“Whatever suits you better, babe. I am fine with whatever you are fine with” he replied, smiling at him and Baekhyun hummed briefly, helping Chanyeol pulling down his sweatpants and boxer, already stained of precum.

“Do you need…?” Chanyeol started asking him but Baekhyun shook his head, hands gripping harder on Chanyeol’s shoulders.

“I need _you_ ” he simply whispered before finding the right position and bottoming out without any further notice, making Chanyeol’s hands grip harder on his sides.

Baekhyun moaned, biting his lips, arching his back and taking all of Chanyeol inside himself, making Chanyeol feeling so hot and so tight he could come like that.

Baekhyun was perfect on his laps.

So hot and so fitting, welcoming perfectly Chanyeol’s whole erection.

“You fill me up so well” Baekhyun muttered softly and Chanyeol thought he was having a vision.

Because Baekhyun was too perfect in that moment.

Lightened up by the warm room lights, sweat sparkling and dripping along his jawline and neck, running down his torso, lips parted, wet with saliva and plump rose, eyes glassy and full blown.

Riding Chanyeol like he was meant for it.

So beautifully and with the bliss and the abandonment suitable for that moment.

Completely trusting in Chanyeol and Chanyeol only.

“You are my miracle” Chanyeol muttered without even realizing it, hands moving on Baekhyun’s sides and on his back, helping him starting to move, softly, slowly, at his own pace.

And Baekhyun showed him the best sincere and endearing smile he ever saw on Baekhyun’s lips.

“Miracle? You are my universe… so beautiful and so full of love, all for me” Baekhyun whispered, gripping harder on Chanyeol’s shoulders, a single tear escaping from his eyes, making Chanyeol smile even softer before he could lean in and kiss it away.

“All for you and you only” he whispered, making Baekhyun nod shortly, moving and setting a quicker pace, letting himself completely go, moving on Chanyeol, trying to contain moans.

“Let me hear you, there’s only us here” Chanyeol whispered before moving in and kissing his neck, biting him every now and then, fingers starting to play again with his nipples and making Baekhyun arch better his back, letting Chanyeol hit his prostate and making him moan louder, gripping harder on his shoulder.

“-Yeol, Chanyeol, there…” he groaned and Chanyeol nodded, complying and starting to thrust harder there, hitting it over and over again, making Baekhyun moan and _yip_ now louder than before.

Chanyeol could feel his own release getting neared, feeling Baekhyun tightening around him so hot and so wet and he wanted to started stroking Baekhyun again when Baekhyun bit his lips.

“Chanyeol, please, _please_ , more…” he started saying lowly, throwing back his head, shivering on Chanyeol’s laps, erection so hard and thickened, precum dripping from the tip along the length.

And Chanyeol simply focused on thrusting harder and faster inside him, hitting again his prostate, maintain the right angle, making Baekhyun come untouched with Chanyeol’s name on his lips, back arching beautifully, gripping harder on his shoulders and on his erection, making him feel like he was about to explode.

Chanyeol’s hands moved on his sides, simply thrusting inside Baekhyun chasing his own release, finding it in few more thrusts making Baekhyun _meowl_ again at the filling sensation, tightening again on Chanyeol’s erection and not stopping to move until Chanyeol slowed down too, reaching a stop, breath coming short and kissing Baekhyun’s everywhere, on his neck, on his face on his shoulders.

Every place reachable was fine to be kissed.

“I love you” he repeated maybe a hundred times, softly between each kiss and the next one.

Baekhyun carded his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair, caressing them and pulling Chanyeol to him for a kiss, slow and sweet.

They kissed unhurriedly like the time stopped and the world existed only for that moment to realize.

Chanyeol never felt that sated before.

He was in perfect equilibrium with himself, with Baekhyun and maybe with the universe too.

“I love you” Baekhyun whispered, smiling again and Chanyeol nodded, repeating it again for the hundred plus one time.

But he would never get enough of saying to Baekhyun how much he loved him.

Because Baekhyun deserved everything precious and good in that world and Chanyeol would have done everything to fulfill every request or wish Baekhyun had.

There was a small silence and then Baekhyun chuckled softly, kissing Chanyeol’s nose.

“You really are something else, Chanyeol” he stated out of the blue and Chanyeol frowned briefly, trying to understand what in particular he was referring to.

“You are really one hundred percent boyfriend material. I mean, you are kind, super sweet and adorable, you lend me your clothes and pick me up at work. Your kisses are the best, making me melt inside, and you cook like a starred chef. And as if this all wasn’t sufficient, you have such a hot body and you are more than talented in sex… Is there something you are not telling me?” he asked him, making Chanyeol snort, shaking his head.

“Glad to know that you think that, babe, but as I told you, I’m perfect” he stated confidently making Baekhyun’s stare widen in perplexity before exploding in a sound laugh.

“Oh sure… where do I start from?” he asked him started counting on his fingers.

“You whine a lot when I want to stay at home instead of exit, your bathroom is always a mess and to find something you have to pray all the above gods, your boxer are ordered for color and god forbid if I mess with them…” he started saying and Chanyeol pulled him down to kiss him shut.

Baekhyun kissed him back before softly distancing him.

“So… perfect?” he retorted, shrugging his shoulders, and Chanyeol chuckled, shaking his head.

“Perfect for you?” he tried, smirking toward Baekhyun, and Baekhyun smiled softy back at him, caressing his cheeks.

“That’s the absolute truth” he concluded kissing him again and Chanyeol was so happy in that moment that all the other things didn’t matter.

Only him and Baekhyun.

It was a while after Spring break and their trip to the hot springs.

Everything was more than fine and Chanyeol couldn’t ask in anything better between him and Baekhyun.

The lawsuit was finally solved and Baekhyun didn’t have to fear that asshole anymore.

Nor Baekhyun nor anybody else.

And after celebrating for the end of the lawsuit and Baekhyun’s _legal_ freedom, Chanyeol realized that it was the right moment.

Chanyeol decided that Baekhyun needed all the certainties that Chanyeol could give them.

Including a ring.

And a proposal.

Because they both knew that they would be together forever.

They were too perfect and to fitting for each other not to.

However, Chanyeol wanted to do things… _Baekhyun-style_ because they weren’t exactly a normal couple and with all they went through, it was a right way to propose.

That obviously meant with flowers and with a Twice’s song.

It was during one of Baekhyun’s _Recharge Time_.

Chanyeol knew that he would have a guest that day and with Jondae’s help, managed to settle everything.

They got in contact with Kyungsoo, asking them to help preparing for Baekhyun’s surprise.

That day they were on air and Baekhyun’s guest, namely Kyungsoo, was reading up various comment when he got to Chanyeol’s comment on the radio SNS.

“ _Oh, speaking of love and Springtime love, we have a full declaration of love, here. It seems that our listener_ GiantPuppy _has something to say and he wanted to do it with a song…_ ” he started to say and in that moment there was a distant knock on the door and as per Chanyeol’s request flowers came in.

Chanyeol knew they were the flowers because Baekhyun let out a surprised gasp, audible on radio too.

“ _What the…?_ ” he started saying but Kyungsoo chuckled softly.

“ _Dear listeners, it seems that one of your preferred host here at K-61.4 has a secret admirer that sent him a lovely bouquet of flower here in our studios. It almost feel like a coincidence, so let’s hear also_ GiantPuppy _’s request! It’s the best song to match this sweet moment_ ” Kyungsoo continued putting on Twice’s _Yes or Yes_.

Chanyeol choose wisely the bouquet, helped by Minseok and the song, with the help of Jondae and Jongin, since he still didn’t know a thing about girl’s songs.

The bouquet was of pink camellias, orange blossoms and red tulips, while the song was clearly a hint for a proposal.

And when the song finished, they came back to the studio, with Kyungsoo humming along the song just finished.

“ _So, this was_ GiantPuppy _’s request! Let’s wish both him and our secret admirer a lot of luck with their love affairs!_ ” he stated and Baekhyun cleared his throat speaking up too.

“ _Luck is exactly the right term, Soo-ssi. Because to find the right person for us, we must be really really lucky_ ” he added and they talked a bit more, but then it was almost ending time and Chanyeol took the car to pick Baekhyun up, taking with him also the small box with the rings.

Because one never knows.

He drove silently until the radio station and then he waited out of the car, leaning on it, looking at the sky, becoming orange and then purple, darkening toward the night.

And as per usual super punctual, Baekhyun exited the studios with the big bouquet in his hand, smiling and waiving at Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol” he greeted him and Chanyeol smiled softly, caressing his cheeks and kissing the top of his head.

“A secret admirer, uh?” he asked him, head gesturing toward the flowers and Baekhyun nodded, cheeks gently getting redder.

“Camellias and tulips. Plus, orange blossoms, I can’t believe it…” he whispered, smile never leaving his lips.

“Did they choose well, Mr. florist?” he inquired and Baekhyun hummed shortly, fingers kindly caressing the flowers, admiration and affection clearly tinting his stare.

“I love the colors… and they are prettily ordinated even though… Shouldn’t you be jealous of this secret admirer?” he asked Chanyeol who chuckled softly, nodding shortly.

“Sure am. They must love you so much…” Chanyeol replied gently, smiling at him and Baekhyun sighed, moving his hand to caress Chanyeol’s cheek.

His hands were cold so Chanyeol took off his jacket putting it on Baekhyun shoulders that thanked him softly.

There was a small silence and then Baekhyun raised his stare on Chanyeol, cheeks red and embarrassed.

“The flowers and Twice’s _Yes or yes_ … Are you asking me something?” he whispered, voice barely audible and Chanyeol nodded briefly, hand moving on his pockets, but realizing that the ring box was in the coat pocket.

He leant in, softly kissing Baekhyun’s cheek, while feeling the pocket of the jacket and finding the small box, showing it up to Baekhyun.

“I can’t ask you _again_ to move in with me, but… marry me?” he asked him softly and Baekhyun opened up in a small smile, tears briefly escaping from his eyes.

“You really are something else” he whispered, voice wavering, moved from all the feelings he probably was having in that moment, wiping away the tears with his sleeve.

“How did you even know which flowers were…?” he started saying but Chanyeol smiled briefly.

“Minseok- _hyung._ While Jongin helped me with the song. He stated that _Jihyo’s secret brother would surely accept a choice between yes and yes_ ” he explained softly making Baekhyun chuckle, hiding his face behind the bouquet.

“It’s so embarrassing” he whined lowly but Chanyeol took his hand kissing it briefly.

“So…” he started but Baekhyun preceded him.

“ _You better tell me yes_?” he tried and Chanyeol smiled widely, nodding.

“Am I so predictable?” he asked him but Baekhyun shook his head.

“With you is always yes, Chanyeol. And it will be forever” he replied pulling him down for a kiss.

It was soft and sweet as those flowers’ fragrance and as Baekhyun himself.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol softly called him and Baekhyun raised his stare toward him, waiting for him to speak up.

“You brought light in my life. A light I didn’t know I needed, but that warmed up all my days since I know you. And I want you with me. Wherever I go and you give me this feeling, this everglow” he whispered softly, feeling his eyes watering up, staring back at Baekhyun whose eyes went wider again in perplexity before he could start to cry, this time leaning on Chanyeol’s chest.

“I love you, Chanyeol. So, so, so much and I can’t even start explaining how lucky I am. Because you found me and it should be me, using song lyrics to describe how precious you are to me and how much I love you…” he started whining but Chanyeol chuckled shaking his head and caressing again his cheeks, meeting their stares again.

“Lucky? Now I can finally tell it… I’m lucky to have you” he whispered and Baekhyun smiled softly at him before hugging him and pulling him down again for another kiss.

And on the drive home, singing with Baekhyun in the car, the flowers’ fragrance filling up the car and the sparkling weight of the rings on their fingers, Chanyeol really thought that he couldn’t be any luckier in his life.

Because all his luck was concentrated in a pink-haired-shorty who still smelt like flowers.

Not that Chanyeol dislike it.

On the contrary, he _loved_ it.

And Chanyeol wouldn’t exchange that luck for anything else in the world.


End file.
